The Way It Should Have Been
by MichelleS-9
Summary: A re-invention of what could have happened had Lexa not been killed. Will follow Clarke and Lexa through the later seasons. Fluffy. Rated M. The latest chapter features a new pairing - Luna/Raven
1. Chapter 1

Clexa Fic

As Titus whirled around the room firing wildly, Lexa stepped through the door. Clarke gasped as she saw blood well up where Titus had hit Lexa with the bullet. She ran to her side, as Lexa fell to her knees.

"Dammit!" Lexa cried out. "What is the meaning of this Fleimkepa?" She grasped her upper arm tightly where the bullet had lodged itself. Clarke let out the breath she had been holding.

"Heda... I..." Titus trailed off. He hung his head. "Forgive me, Heda. She will be the death of you. I was only trying to protect you." Lexa looked at him coldly.

"Gonas!" Lexa roared. Two warriors armed with spears came immediately to Lexa's side. "Teik em in." she said, gesturing to Titus. "This is treason, Titus. Acting against an ambassador under my protection in Polis; there is nothing I can do to spare you now." She looked to the guards. "Lok em daun. I will deal with him later." Although her words were steady and cold, Clarke could sense the bubbling rage simmering just below the surface. Coupled with Lexa's speech shifting in and out of English, Clarke wasn't quite sure what to expect from the emotions of her new lover.

"Lexa," she said timidly. "Let me take a look at your arm." Lexa waved her off.

"Are you hurt?" she asked Clarke. "Did he hit you?" she reached her uninjured arm to touch Clarke's cheek briefly.

"I'm fine. But you aren't. Sit down," Clarke commanded. She led Lexa over to the bed, and tugged up her sleeve to look at the wound.

"Still tied up over here," Murphy called over to them. Lexa glanced over at him briefly.

"Why _is_ that boy tied up in your chambers?" The commander asked with a smirk.

"You'd have to ask your Fleimkepa, Heda. As you may recall, I was otherwise engaged until just now," Clarke blushed.

Despite the circumstances and the previously tense atmosphere in the room, Lexa laughed. "Oh, I'm unlikely to ever forget it, Wanheda."

Shaking her head, Clarke called out to the guard she could see in the doorway. "I need bandages, please. Have a Fisa come up to assist me. Thank you." The guard nodded respectfully, leaving the room. Clarke stood from where she was kneeling next to the bed and moved to Murphy still tied to the chair. She loosened his bindings and he stood, wincing slightly.

"Murphy, go get Octavia. She's waiting for me by the east entrance. Tell her it's important."

Finally, it was just the two of them. Clarke returned to Lexa's side and put pressure on the wound.

"When I heard those gun shots, I feared the worst," Lexa admitted, wrapping her hand around Clarke's wrist.

"Probably you felt the same as I did when I realized you'd been shot," Clarke shot back. Lexa smiled sadly.

Clarke looked back to Lexa. "Got your knife handy?" Lexa nodded, pulling it from the scabbard on her hip. The other woman took it and crossed the room to the tray of liquor an attendant had left in her quarters the night before. The alcohol was too potent for Clarke to actually want to drink, but it was perfect for the purpose she had in mind. She dipped the blade into the pitcher. "It's as sterile as I'm going to get it," she said mostly to herself.

Clarke hesitated for a moment when she crossed the room to rejoin Lexa. She rested the blade lightly on Lexa's arm.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Clarke warned Lexa.

"That will be a pleasant change from how it already feels," Lexa sighed grumpily. "Just do it."

Clarke nodded, and pushed against the blade on her skin, cutting lightly to widen the wound. Thankfully, the bullet seemed to have missed bones and major arteries. "I think its safe to take out," she said happily. As she set to work extracting the metal, a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Lexa called, her voice even despite the pain from her wound. Octavia and Murphy strode in, followed by a grounder Clarke had never met with an armful of rags. The Healer, she presumed. With his help, Clarke worked efficiently to extract the bullet from Lexa's arm. Clarke knew it had to hurt, but the girl never once showed any outward sign of discomfort while they cleaned and sewed up the wound.

Octavia stood impatiently off the side, arms crossed. Clarke finally turned and addressed her. "Sorry, I got held up, but I didn't want you to think I stood you up." Octavia nodded once, tersely. Clarke turned to the healer, finishing up bandaging Lexa.

"Keep this wound clean and dry and watch it for infection until I get back. I may be gone a few days," she advised.

"Sha, Wanheda," The healer acquiesced.

"Thank you," Clarke said. She looked back to Lexa as the healer left the room.

"I hate to leave you injured, but if Octavia and I don't leave now, we won' t make it before the blockade."

"I have another idea, if you trust me, Clarke," Lexa said. Clarke nodded.

"With my life," she said seriously. Lexa brought their foreheads together, running her thumb over Clarke's cheek slowly. Octavia coughed uncomfortably from behind Clarke. Lexa pulled back slightly to glare at the Skaikru warrior.

"Something bothering you, Oktavia kon Skaikru?" she asked, irritated.

"Clarke is right, we are running out of time, Heda."

Lexa sighed, rising to stand next to Clarke.

"I will be following you. Ride fast, and convince your people to turn on the one you call Pike. I will take care of the rest."

"No," Clarke said forcefully. "You need to heal."

"This wound is minor. I have a clan that needs to be brought back into my coalition. I will not rest until it is done. We don't have time to debate this."

"As your healer, I would feel more comfortable if you were not running off into battle with a gun shot wound."

"And as your Heda, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my people above my own," Lexa said finally. "However, as your lover, I promise to be careful. I hope you will do the same. I fear your task may be much more dangerous than mine, Clarke." She finished her speech with a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I'll be fine, Lexa." Clarke promised. She hesitated for only a second before kissing Lexa, hoping to convey everything she was feeling at their imminent separation. When they parted, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Goodbye," she whispered. She had to force herself to turn around and walk out the chamber door before she lost the will to leave at all. Octavia moved to follow her out, but Lexa stopped her.

"Octavia, take care of her, please." Lexa asked quietly.

"Sha Heda," Octavia replied. She reached out her arm, and Lexa grasped it firmly with her uninjured arm. Lexa nodded, and Octavia followed after Clarke.

* * *

Clarke and Octavia reached Arkadia quickly, riding the fastest horses Polis could provide. Once they reached the outskirts, Octavia snuck them in the same way she had gotten out. Abby and Marcus waited for them on the other side. Clarke hugged her mother fiercely.

"I'm glad to see you, but we haven't got much time," Clarke said quickly. "I've got to talk to Bellamy." Kane nodded.

"I can get you to him, but Clarke, he's with Pike."

"I know, and we need him to be with us. We've got a short window to work with. The Commander is coming, and she's ordered a blockade around Arkadia. Any Skaikru seen outside will be killed. We've got to get Pike to surrender. And we need Bellamy to make it happen."

Octavia grabbed Clarke's arm. "Let's go." Abby hugged Clarke once more before Kane led the way out. They hurried through the corridors until Kane stopped them outside the bustling garage. Kane quietly pointed out Bellamy, standing near the corridor. She took a deep breath and walked over to him quickly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

"Bellamy, can I speak with you?" Clarke asked him quietly.

"When did you get back?" Bellamy asked her, clearly confused.

"That doesn't matter," Clarke dismissed. "What matters is what we do next." She led him off to the side of the corridor, away from the group in the garage. "We both know we don't have enough guns or manpower to fight the grounders."

Bellamy scoffed. "What else are we going to do Clarke? We have to fight for our lives or they'll kill us."

Clarke shook her head. "They won't. They've agreed to give us space to grow, and safety from the clans. Not to mention the knowledge that we need to survive on the ground."

"We can't trust them," Bellamy argued. "They've killed so many of us. They'll slaughter us completely if we let our guard down. They've proven that. With Pike's people, at Mount Weather."

"And we killed so many of them at the drop ship. And killed the forces they sent to protect us from Azgeda. I'm not saying no mistakes have been made. We didn't understand each other before. But we can now. We can make a fresh start. We've been accepted as the 13th clan. It's a promise of safety and security that all clans must honor."

Bellamy shook his head. "And when they break it?"

"They won't," Clarke argued. "We have the Commander's word. That's law as far as they are concerned. To try would be treason."

"We've seen them go against their laws before, Clarke."

"And anyone who has is dead. It's a pretty good deterrent, don't you think Bellamy?"

"That is what you want to align yourself with Clarke? They are no better than animals!" His voice shook with anger.

"Were we any better?" Clarke asked him seriously. Bellamy looked at her, clearly confused. "On the Ark. Were we any better? My father was floated. So was your mother. Were their crimes really worth death?" Bellamy was silent, looking away. "We deserve happiness. Peace, security. We deserve to build a life here. A life that doesn't include needless violence and death. It won't be easy. But nothing worth having ever is," Clarke finished, her hand resting on Bellamy's shoulder.

"I don't think I can trust them, Clarke."

"You don't have to. Just trust me. Believe that I can make this happen."

Bellamy stared at her, his eyes uncertain. Finally he nodded. "What do we do?"

Clarke smiled. "Convince everyone else. And get the guards to stop firing at the grounder blockade. We have to get word through to the Commander that we are no longer a threat to her people. That we ARE her people. And if we don't do it soon, we may lose the chance completely."

"Who do we have?" Bellamy asked seriously.

"Us. You, me, Octavia, and Raven. My mother, Kane, and Monty. Hopefully everyone else will follow. Can you get the guard? Can you convince them not to fire on the blockade?"

"I'll get it done. Give me a couple hours. Where do I meet you?" Bellamy asked.

"Raven and the others are holed up in the aft section. Meet us there." She turned to leave, but Bellamy stopped her with a firm hand on her upper arm.

"Sorry Clarke," he said, sounding anything but. Her eyes widened as Pike came around the corner with two armed guards. Clarke spun around to glare at the boy she thought she could trust. In his hand, tucked next to his leg, he held a radio.

"Bellamy," she growled. "How could you?" She snarled at him, but was held back by the guards.

"Because he's loyal," Pike said. "Unlike you. Take her to the brig and collect the rest of them. We'll deal with them later. Right now, we have to get a message to the grounder Commander. Let them know we agree to surrender. Tomorrow at noon. But only to her, and only in person." Clarke's heart thundered.

"No, you can't!" she cried.

Pike laughed. "Pretty sure I can. And I'll have a surprise waiting for her when she comes." he turned and strolled away, leaving the others behind.

"Bellamy, don't let him do this, please!" she pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"No Clarke. You did this to them. By picking them over us. Once we end the threat, you'll see I was right. I'll keep us safe."

Clarke didn't stop crying as the guards dragged her away.

* * *

When they tossed Clarke into the makeshift prison they had erected, she was surprised to see Lincoln and a group of Trikru already locked in.

"Lincoln, what's going on?"

"We have wounded. They pulled them out of medical and threw them in here. Clarke, can you help them?" Lincoln asked, clearly worried.

Clarke busied herself with the wounded as Lincoln caught her up on the events that led to Pike's reign.

It didn't long before the door was swinging open, and Octavia and Raven were thrown in roughly. Raven hit the ground and cried out in pain when her already injured leg gave out beneath her. Clarke stormed over to the guard that brought them in.

"Hey! She's not fighting you, there's no need to get rough!"

Pike's guard strode back in, and swung the butt of his rifle up, catching Clarke across her right eye. She landed sprawled out on the hard floor.

"Rough enough for you?" he spat out. Clarke's vision swam, and the room went dark.

* * *

When she came to, her head was resting on someone's thigh. She could feel the hard muscle beneath her, and willed it to be Lexa's toned body cradling hers. When a small hand ran through her hair, she opened one hopeful eye, and saw Octavia's worried face hovering over her.

'Not Lexa,' she thought glumly. "How long?" she croaked out, trying to sit up. She was stopped by Lincoln's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try to move too much," he commanded. "That was a hard hit you took."

"How long was I out?" Clark asked again.

"A day," Raven supplied. Clarke turned toward her voice and saw her sitting against the wall to her left. "You missed a great lecture on Ark loyalty from the Chancellor. He stopped by to let us know that the Commander accepted our invitation for 'surrender'."

Clarke's breath caught in her throat. "What did he say to her?"

Octavia huffed. "He didn't tell us that, only that Heda would be here at noon and is expecting the thirteenth clan to have fallen in line." Clarke groaned in frustration.

"How long do we have? Do we have anyone who can get a message out? We can't let her come in here to get slaughtered by Pike!" Clarke pushed Lincoln away and sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry Clarke, but there's nothing we can do," Octavia said sadly. "But Heda is smart. She won't just come without some assurance that the surrender is legitimate."

Clarke was worried. "She might if she thinks we managed to overtake Pike. Octavia, that's what she sent us back here to do. And she trusts us." She wanted to scream in frustration, but instead clenched her fists together. "Ok, we've got to think of something... How long?"

Lincoln looked toward the window. "Not long now."

And he was right, because as soon as he spoke, Clarke could hear hard footsteps approaching down the hall. A large group of guards clustered around the door. Before they could muster up any type of defense or strategy, a guard had each one of them pinned down with hands bound. Lincoln struggled to get his hands free and was zapped for his trouble. They were pulled to their feet, and dragged out. When the reached the main corridor, Clarke's last hope was shattered. Kane and Abby were bound and gagged, joining the rest of them as they came to the main door.

"Bring out the prisoners!" Pike called. Clarke was pulled roughly into the sunlight. The line of her bound friends followed closely behind. She blinked in the sudden brightness. She was shoved roughly down to her knees.

"Open the gates to welcome the Commander and her people. Let's show them the same hospitality they've been showing us since we landed!" A cheer went up among the armed men and women assembled. Clarke's heart sank as the gates raised.

"No!" she screamed. Pike's gaze landed on her. She could see his sneer from her position on the ground. He made his way slowly over to her.

"Still siding with the murderers outside those gates, Clarke? Then you all can die with them," he said with finality. "Starting with him." He sliced the bonds holding Lincoln and led him out to the middle of the field. With a uncaring hand, he shoved Lincoln to the ground. His gun immediately trained on Lincoln's prone form.

Lincoln turned his head to meet Octavia's eyes solemnly. Clarke could see him mouth 'Ai Hodnes' and it broke her heart. Octavia screamed. A wild, guttural noise. She pushed through the guards holding her down and fought her way to Lincoln before Pike swung the butt of his gun to her head and dropped her next to Lincoln.

Bellamy came over to Pike's side and pleaded. "Don't do this! That's my sister. And Lincoln isn't our enemy. These are our people. Taking out the ones that killed us is one thing, but not them."

"This is a grounder. And the only good grounder is a dead grounder. Octavia isn't one of us anymore, Bellamy. She's one of them now." He punctuated his speech with a swift kick to her side. Octavia groaned. A ripple went through the crowd assembled. It was clear that they were uneasy with the current situation. Killing grounders they could live with, but this wasn't what they had signed on for.

Clarke seized the opportunity. "Don't you see? This is just more pointless killing. Despite the fact that we've killed some of her people in cold blood, the Commander still offers to protect us. To forgive what has been done. We can't survive on the ground without help. They are willing to teach us their ways. It means we can live in peace. Our children can grow and not fear. We need to put aside the problems of the past and move on. We need the grounders." Pike shook his head in disgust.

"We need no one but ourselves. We never have."

Clarke rose shakily to her feet. She addressed Pike directly. "Wrong. We've always needed help. The Ark wouldn't have survived as long as it had if we didn't work together. The original Arkers had to trust each other and sacrifice to live. We honor that every Unity Day. Nothing should be different down here on the ground."

The crowd's attention was focused solely on Clarke and Pike's standoff. No one had noticed Lexa and her delegation at the gates where they stood witnessing the entire exchange.

Pike shook his head at Clarke's passionate words. "There's no trust with these grounders. We need to take them out!"

"We can go around and around with this conversation. There's only one question left: who are we going to be? The people who trust and learn from their mistakes? Or the ones who kill the people who try to help us?"

Pike lifted his gun and pointed it at Clarke. But he was stopped by Bellamy's hand on his arm.

"We aren't killing anyone," he said. "Put your gun away."

Clarke gave him a grateful nod. "This isn't a decision one person can make. We need to be united now more than ever. We all need to make a choice. I'm choosing to protect what we have by being a part of the community we now live in," she looked around seriously. Her eyes widened as she realized Lexa was standing at the open gate with a small smile on her face. Clarke forced herself to look away. "Put your guns down if you are ready to live without fear."

The guards looked to one another. There was silence for a long moment. Then a man near the gate tossed his gun in front of him. One by one, the other assembled guards followed suit.

"Welcome back to the coalition, Skaikru," Lexa said loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Thank you Heda. For your generosity," Clarke responded. She knelt to the ground, crossing her arm over her chest. Her still tied arms made the move somewhat awkward. "As Skaikru ambassador, I pledge my fealty to you." Rising from their position on the ground, Lincoln and Octavia follow suit. Soon the courtyard was completely silent as all assembled moved to kneel down to Lexa.

Clarke looked to Pike, who still stood with a menacing look on his face.

"I will never bow to one of you," he growled. His arm shot up, the gun leveled at Lexa. Bellamy sprang up, grabbing Pike's arm and wrestling him down to the ground. Lincoln immediately assisted, kicking the gun away and twisting his arm behind his back.

"You can kneel to our Heda willingly," Lincoln hissed. "Or I'll make it impossible for you to stand again." He grabbed the back of Pike's neck and forced him to his knees. Lexa motioned to her gonas to relieve Bellamy and Lincoln of their captive.

"Taik em," She commanded. Pike was roughly removed, still screaming, through the gates. Then, to the Arkers still on their knees. "Rise. We celebrate Skaikru's renewed commitment to the clans tonight, and our commitment to you." She strode over to where Clarke knelt and held out a hand to help her to her feet. Her knife was out instantly cutting through Clarke's binding. The girl rubbed her wrists with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Lexa." They moved to the rest of the prisoners to cut them loose.

"Kane," Lexa greeted, removing his bindings. "I trust you are well?"

"Better now. Thank you Commander."

"I think the thanks falls to Clarke." They both looked over to where the girl was embracing her now freed mother and Raven.

"Agreed. This could have gone very badly for all of us. You especially," he admitted.

"If it was my time, my spirit would have chosen the next Commander wisely. As it happens, I trusted that Clarke could get it done. And she delivered," Lexa said with satisfaction.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Arkadia," Kane said with a smile. "Let us accommodate you and your warriors?"

"I appreciate the offer, Chancellor, but we set up camp already outside the gates. We will feast tonight to celebrate our peaceful resolution to this situation. Tomorrow, however, there will be much work to be done to repair the damage that branwada caused. But let's not worry ourselves about it now."

"As you wish, Commander," Kane responded, bowing lightly. "Shall we?" he gestured to Abby and Clarke. Lexa nodded, and they joined the pair.

"Marcus," Abby said, hugging him tightly. He responded with a kiss to her forehead. Clarke flashed back to just a few days prior in Lexa's chambers. She glanced over to see if Lexa was having similar thoughts, and from the shy smile she received in return, Clarke guessed she was. Lexa's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes roamed over Clarke's face.

"I'm fine," Clarke responded softly, guessing Lexa was questioning her bruised face. "It will heal." Lexa hesitated, then nodded once.

"Mom," Clarke interrupted Abby and Kane's quiet conversation. "We need to get the injured Trikru back to medical. And Kane, you need to reestablish order. They may have agreed with me in the moment, but Pike's people are not going to just fall into line."

As if reading her mind, Bellamy was suddenly at her side. "There's some grumbling about what will happen to Pike now; where has he been taken?"

"We will keep him for now," Lexa commanded. "Until appropriate punishment for the slaying of 300 warriors can be decided." Bellamy's jaw tightened, and for one wild moment Clarke thought he would argue, but he seemed resigned and nodded and turned to walk away. Kane joined him, and the pair conversed as they left. Abby called over to the guards who seemed at a loss for what to do.

"Get the injured back to medical." She looked at Clarke quickly. "I could use your help." Clarke nodded.

"I'll meet you there." Abby left with a smile. Clarke gave Lexa an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stay with you but..." She trailed off.

"Once again, our people come first," Lexa finished, smiling at her. "That is why you are you."

"That is the second time you have said that, and it's the second time I think you wanted to say something different," Clarke whispered to her. Lexa blushed. Clarke's face lit up and she laughed.

"I'll let it go for now, but I will come find you later after everything is settled. And then I want you to say what you REALLY mean." her hand touched Lexa's face briefly.

"You already know," Lexa confessed. "But come find me in my tent before tonight's feast, and perhaps you'll get your wish." Clarke smirked at her.

"I'll see you then." She hesitated, wanting nothing more than to kiss Lexa, but she knew that it wasn't proper for Lexa's people to see this. She settled for a more discrete squeeze of Lexa's hand, and got a rare smile out of the normally stoic girl.

"Until then, Skai Prisa," Lexa called, walking backwards away from Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the old nickname. She gave one last fleeting look to Lexa before she turned to head into the Ark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I forgot to mention in the last chapter, this is intended to be a re-imagining of The 100. Minus the ALLIE story line, because that was some pointless stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

Clarke would be lying if she said she could focus on anything but getting back to Lexa as soon as possible. She was such little use to the medical staff that Abby finally kicked her out with a smile, gently needling her. "You might just as well go check on your patient. Maybe show her your bedside manner?" At Clarke's scarlet blush, she added, "Or perhaps you already have!"

"Mom!" she shrieked in embarrassment. Abby just chuckled and pushed her towards the door. Clarke was happy to acquiesce, leaving the med bay with her red face as the medical team laughed.

By some miracle, she was only stopped twice by well-meaning Arkers. When she cleared the gates, she practically skipped with excitement at the thought that she was growing closer to Lexa.

The grounder camp was bustling with activity, preparations for the upcoming feast no doubt, Clarke thought. She wandered through the happy chaos, until one gona with a large boar across his back stopped in front of her, and indicated a large tent. "Heda," he grunted, pointing towards it.

"Sha, mochof." He nodded respectfully, and turned away, trying to hide a smile that Clarke saw anyway. Clearly Lexa's people were not so ignorant of their Heda's relationships as she would like to believe. She didn't waste any more time.

Heda's text was just as adorned as the last time she entered it. The prominent throne, the large table with the maps spread out. The only thing missing was Lexa. A quiet voice behind the partition to the left gave her a clue where she might find the other girl. As she drew closer, she could make out Lexa's voice, low and melodic. Singing, Clarke realized, delighted, although it was not a tune she could recognize. She stopped just shy of the door, listening for a moment. When Lexa's voice trailed off, Clarke finally spoke.

"Lexa?"

"Clarke," Lexa responded. "Come in. I hadn't expected you so soon." Clarke entered slowly, pushing past the curtains. She wasn't sure what she expected to find, but Lexa's naked back, half submerged in a tub of steaming water definitely ranked high on the list of what she enjoyed finding. She licked her lips and swallowed thickly. Lexa turned her head and smirked, guessing where Clarke's thoughts were.

"I guess I'm glad I got here early then," Clarke commented, her voice low and husky. "I would have hated to miss this."

"Care to join me then, Skaigirl?" Lexa challenged. "You can help me wash my back." her tone was low and flirtatious, and under normal circumstances, Clarke might have been too shy to respond. As it was, she was powerless to resist Lexa's smoldering glance. She didn't respond verbally, but the soft noise of first her shirt, then the rest of her clothes falling to the ground was all the response Lexa required. She shifted forward to accommodate the now nude blonde sliding into the hot water behind her.

Clarke couldn't hold back the involuntary moan that rose in her throat at the dual feeling of the hot water and Lexa's smooth skin gliding against her own. Lexa hadn't anticipated her own reaction to feeling Clarke's generous breasts pressed to her back. 'Not to mention other, lower parts,' she thought deliciously. Her head fell back to rest on Clarke's shoulder as the blonde ran a slightly shaking hand down her arm. Lexa decided not to call attention to it, and just be glad the other girl was being so open with her.

"You almost got shot... again." Clarke complained, speaking finally. 

"But I did not," Lexa countered. "This time," she corrected.

"I can tell I'm going to spend a lot of time patching you up," Clarke smirked, lightly touching the bandage on Lexa's arm pointedly.

Lexa's smile widened. "Already thinking forward to a future where you care about my well being." Clarke blushed scarlet. Lexa laughed. "For the record, that is a future I would much enjoy." She ran her hand across Clarke's softly, and pulled the other woman closer against her back.

"This is a first for me," Clarke commented, changing the subject. "We didn't have hot water on the Ark."

"Sounds positively barbaric," Lexa responded. "This is one my few indulgences, although I haven't had much time to enjoy it as I would wish. And certainly not such a pleasant partner to enjoy it with."

"Not a line of young, hot women waiting to service their Heda?" Clarke teased. Lexa pulled in a harsh breath, her mind pulled to a memory long repressed. One she dreaded dredging up, but was powerless to avoid. Clarke noticed her sudden discomfort, and turned Lexa around in her arms to look more closely at her face.

"I was only being facetious, Lexa," Clarke amended. "I know that's not your style." 

Lexa's eyes were still clouded. Clarke reached a tentative hand across her brow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just a memory, of long ago," Lexa said.

"Tell me about it," Clarke whispered softly. "I want to know everything about you."

Lexa was stunned by the simplicity and clear honesty of her words. "It's a long story," She warned.

"We've got all the time in the world," Clarke responded. Lexa nodded, and began.

* * *

"When I first came to Polis to train with the other natblidas, it was difficult. They were so different from me," Lexa revealed. "Most of them lived in the city since just after birth. I was one of the few who lived outside of Polis for so long. I didn't fit in well with them."

Clarke rubbed her hand encouragingly. "You are different from anyone else I've ever met, so I understand."

Lexa smiled at her. "I excelled at combat, and the history of our people always interested me. During our leisure time, the other natblidas made allies of the ambassadors, and sought the company of our commander. But I liked to explore. There were parts of the tower that we were not allowed in, and those interested me most of all."

"Always a rebel?" Clarke asked with a laugh.

"Of course," Lexa said proudly. "And one day I found my way onto a floor of the tower that I'd never been. So I stepped into a room. A chamber for visitors, it turned out to be. I thought at first the room was empty, but there was a girl kneeling by the fireplace." Lexa smiled, thinking of that memory all those years ago.

* * *

"Oh, hello." Lexa said, seeing the girl finally.

She turned her head quickly, taking in the sight of Lexa in the doorway. "Did Deirdre send you to help?" she asked. Lexa wasn't sure how to respond, so she stayed silent. "Well, don't just stand there," the girl continued. "Help me clear these ashes so we can get a fire going before Heda's visitors arrive." she held out a metal cask for Lexa.

Lexa paused a heartbeat before joining her at the fireplace. The two worked silently for a few minutes, with Lexa casting sidelong glances at the girl next to her.

She couldn't have been much older than Lexa herself, although her work was so efficient and measured she hardly seemed to be only a girl of twelve or thirteen summers. Her jet black hair was pulled back from her face with a faded ribbon, more for function than decoration. Her brown eyes focused on scrubbing a layer of grime from the floor before the fireplace. Once it was clean to her satisfaction, she wiped her hands on a cloth she pulled from a pocket on her gray dress.

"I haven't seen you here before," the girl said quietly.

"I'm new," Lexa said truthfully.

"Can you make a fire?" The girl asked her. Lexa scoffed.

"Of course I can make a fire!" She set to work quickly, wanting to show the girl that she was equal to the task. In a few minutes, she coaxed a flame to life in the grate. She smirked at the girl. "See?"

The girl just laughed. "I can do it quicker."

Lexa scowled. "No you can't."

"I can too. I'll prove it." She picked up the cask and shovel, and led the way to the next room. They worked together cleaning the fireplace, and, true to her word, the girl had a crackling fire going in less time than it had taken Lexa.

"Show me again how you did that," Lexa pleaded.

"I'll teach you," the girl agreed. "If you help me with the washing after we finish with these rooms."

Lexa nodded her assent. They stepped into the hallway, intent on their next destination, when they encountered a tall cloaked man in the hallway.

The girl knelt down immediately. "Flamekeeper," she said respectfully. The girl glanced at Lexa with wide eyes. "Kneel," she whispered. Lexa shook her head.

"Lexa," Titus said angily. "We have been searching for you. You are late for your archery training. The other natblidas wait for you. You are not supposed to be up here. Who is this servant? Was she keeping you?" The girl looked panicked suddenly, her eyes pleading with Lexa.

"I got lost," Lexa said quickly. "She was helping me find my way back."

Titus looked at the girl briefly, then nodded. "Let her return to her duties. You have your own to attend to." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her towards the stairs. Lexa cast a look back at her new friend, the first person who had treated her as an equal. She waved to the girl, and she got a small smile and a nod back.

* * *

It was a few weeks before Lexa was able to find the girl again. The servants quarters within the tower was a maze that Lexa struggled to navigate. Twice she was caught and returned to her own floor before she thought to disguise herself better. Under less conspicuous clothes she could explore without garnering the attention of anyone she passed. Searching dozens of small chambers without any luck, Lexa feared she'd never find the girl again. Finally, Lexa ran into her entering a cramped space under a set of back stairs.

"Wait!" Lexa called. The girl turned around sharply, her eyebrows shooting up when she recognized Lexa.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed under her breath. "If anyone sees you here..." her voice trailed off.

Lexa scoffed. "I won't be caught. I'm sneaky." The girl rolled her eyes. At the sound of voices around the corner, she ushered Lexa into the cupboard under the stairs, and clicked the door shut behind them. Lexa waited in the dark nervously as the girl moved around her, and a candle suddenly burst to life to illuminate the room. The space was dingy, small, and nearly empty save for a small stack of neatly folded garments and a pile of blankets. Lexa looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't where you sleep is it?"

The girl looked away, suddenly shy. "It's not much..." she trailed off.

"It's not anything! You have no bed, no space. Not even a window for light. This is disgraceful. I'm going straight to Heda. No one should treated like this in Polis!" Lexa's anger for her friend rose.

"Please, no!" The girl pleaded, fear in her eyes. She clutched Lexa's arm tightly.

"Why not?" Lexa asked, confused by her apparent reluctance.

"I've been luckier than most here. I've not been noticed by the ambassadors or by Heda. Life is much harder for the girls who end up their beds."

Lexa was dumbfounded. "Are you saying they take girls against their wills to bed?"

The girl smiled sadly. "Our lives are so much different, Lexa. This is just part of my reality since I was taken from my family three summers ago."

"You were taken? You do not choose to be here in Polis?" Lexa whispered, moving closer to her.

The girl laughed bitterly. "Would you choose to live this life?"

Lexa was silent, shamed by her own ignorance. "I'm sorry," she said finally. The girl deflated at her heartfelt word.

"You are a nightblood. I shouldn't be talking to you like this. I'm not allowed to speak to you. It isn't respectful," she finished, looking down at the floor. Lexa was angry.

"Why not?" she asked, touching the girl's arm gently. "When the commander dies, I'll either be killed in the conclave or I'll be chosen the next Heda. And if I'm Heda, the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of these stupid rules." The girl finally looked up, amused. "And then I'll make new rules, and I'll get to do whatever I want."

The girl shook her head. "No, if you are Heda, your people should come first. That's Heda's job. To look after the clans."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's true. But I'll definitely still have time for new rules."

The girl smiled sadly. Lexa wanted nothing more than to make her believe what she was saying. But she wasn't sure how.

"I've got to get back to my work. And you have to get back before they see you are gone."

Lexa nodded. "Yes. But can I come back and see you sometime?" She asked hopefully. After several silent seconds, the girl finally nodded slowly.

"I'd like that," she said quietly. Lexa's face lit up and she hugged the other girl tightly before she ran out.

* * *

Lexa continued to sneak out to meet the girl. Sometimes she succeeded, and sometimes she got caught before she found her.

As the years went by, Lexa grew to be stronger and harder, both in body and spirit. The girl grew more haggard under the rule of a cruel Heda. But when they got to see each other, for however brief the time was, they spoke openly and warmly. Their hearts were lightened in a way that neither had expected. Twice they were able to sneak out together into the forest that surrounded Polis. Lexa couldn't help showing off a little for her friend by demonstrating the combat moves she had been learning, and the girl taught Lexa the names of all the flowers they passed. These were Lexa's favorite memories of her young life.

Lexa never forgot her plans to fix the circumstances that her best friend had to live with, and she grew more determined than ever to have the spirit of the Commander choose her. She worked harder than the other initiates. She was not well liked by them. She could not say she much cared what they thought.

* * *

The day came when Lexa took her rightful place on the throne. It felt too big for her. Like the first armor she wore to spar with. The blood of the fallen nightbloods still stained her clothes, her hands, and her face. The leaders of the 12 clans gathered around her knelt down, showing their respect for their new Heda.

Titus looked at her with pride in his eyes. He whispered conspiratorially to her in a low voice that did not reach the ambassadors. "I will help you with your first speech as Heda."

She looked at him, really seeing him for the first time, she thought. "I need no help," She said loudly. "I am Heda. I have taken the spirit of the Commanders, and they will guide me," she continued, proudly. "Rise," she said to the leaders of the clans. They stood, still bowing their heads respectfully. Lexa leaned over to Titus. "Bring her in. I know she waits close by." He didn't ask to whom she referred, he already knew, even as he set his mouth in a hard line at her request. He returned quickly, guiding Lexa's only friend in with a firm hand on her shoulder. The other girl looked at her with tears in her eyes, clearly overcome with joy that Lexa had prevailed in the Conclave. Titus made a motion to push her down to bow, but Lexa raised a hand to stop him. She spoke again.

"My legacy will be peace," Lexa said to everyone gathered. "We have fought against each other for too long. Our people know only violence, and cruelty. That changes today." She smiled at the girl in front of her.

"The commander before me could be a cruel man," Lexa continued. "I will set the example of how we will change. The girl who stands with you now was taken from her home. She was forced to come here, against her will. Removed from her people to serve Heda. Under my rule, that will never happen again. Those who serve in Polis will always get to choose their own path. And they will be treated kindly, fed well, and compensated for their work fairly!" Her voice rose loudly. She voiced her anger down. "Tell me," She addressed the girl before her. "Should you wish to continue serving here, under me, or do you wish to return to your home? I will not allow any of my people to serve me if they do not wish to," she spoke earnestly. The girl looked shocked at being asked the question. The indecision was etched on her features. Should she finally return home to her people, or should she stay here with Lexa? Then she seemed to grow taller as her path was decided.

She knelt down in front of Lexa. "Sha, Heda. I wish to serve you." Lexa's eyes burned with tears of happiness, but she blinked them away quickly.

"Then stand, Costia kom Shoshannakru. I will require your assistance making introductions to all that serve in Polis currently. They will each choose in turn whether they should like to stay or return to their villages." Lexa motioned Costia to stand next to the throne. She took her place quietly, head down turned, hands clasped in front of herself demurely. Lexa shook her head impatiently. "No, Costia. You look down to no one. We are one people, united. You will be treated with the same respect that everyone in this room is. No one will look down on those who serve them again," She looked around. "Ambassadors, I expect that from the time you leave this room, this will be followed. You will respect all our people, regardless of perceived stature."

"Sha, Heda!" came the response from somewhere to Lexa's right. The leader from Trikru, Lexa's own former mentor, Anya raised her fist, and then knelt, showing fealty to Lexa and her first decree. One by one, the other assembled followed suit.

Lexa nodded to Titus. He rose and said the final ceremonial words. "The conclave is ended. Lexa kom Trikru is Heda. May she reign in health and embody the spirit of the Commander." The Ambassadors rose and filed out of the chamber.

Costia started towards the door, but Lexa stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Wait," she asked. Costia nodded. "I need to wash up and change. Will you attend me?" she asked hopefully. Costia nodded at once. "Thank you." She strode out the throne room door, with Costia close on her heels, and down the hall to the room she knew was reserved for the commander. The guards at the door stood to attention when she walked by and she acknowledged them both with the warrior grasp. They pulled open the door to let the two women pass.

When the door latched shut, Lexa spun to look at Costia. Her eyes were already filled with tears.

"You survived," she whispered. "I knew you would." She hugged Lexa to herself tightly

Lexa pulled away from her embrace. "I expect that to be the first and only time you ever bow to me," she said in mock anger.

"Sha, Heda." Costia whispered with a smile. Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Please," She pleaded. "I only want to be Lexa when I am alone with you. Never Heda." Costia nodded, and finally pulled Lexa close enough to kiss her forehead gently.

* * *

Clarke's gentle touch brought Lexa back to the present. "Lexa, what you did for them, and what you did for her... that is amazing." She pulled Lexa's face to hers and kissed her gently. "No wonder your people love you."

Lexa shook her head. "No, it was incredibly sad that it had to take that long before all my people were treated fairly and with respect."

Clark moved closer. "Is that when you realized you loved Costia?"

Lexa looked at her questioningly. "It took months more before I realized that my feelings towards her were anything other than that of friendship. Why do you ask?"

"Because you talk about her so little," Clarke said easily. "I figured it was because it still pains you to think of her. I was curious what your relationship was like."

"It doesn't bother you when I speak of her?" Lexa asked confused.

"Of course not," Clarke responded. "She is part of your past, part of what makes you you. I wish you would tell me more about her, and what she means to you."

"Meant to me," Lexa corrected.

"No," Clarke argued. "Means to you. Just because you love me too does not make you love her less. I would never want that. Costia was important to you, Lexa. I wish I could have met her, because if she captured your heart the way she did, she must have been amazing."

Lexa's heart was full. She blinked back some tears at Clarke's impassioned words. "I love you too, huh?"

"Maybe you haven't said those exact words, but you feel it. Just as I do," Clarke said, looking away shyly. Lexa was having none of her sudden reluctance to make eye contact, and turned the blonde's face back to her with a gentle touch.

"You are right. I am in love with you," Lexa revealed. "And you are shivering. The bath has gone cold." She rose suddenly, retrieving a towel from a rack next to the low fire. "Come here," she said, reaching out a hand to help Clarke step out of the tub. She wrapped the warm towel around Clarke's shaking form. Clarke opened her arms to pull Lexa into her warm embrace. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"I love you too," Clarke whispered. Lexa smiled widely, and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was slow and soft to begin, but then Clarke's hands rose of their own volition, dropping the towel completely to cup Lexa's face and pull the pair more tightly to one another. Lexa gasped at the feeling of Clarke, and the blonde took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, running her tongue across Lexa's bottom lip. Lexa's tongue met hers eagerly, the two lost in the feeling of each other, open in both body and mind for the first time.

Lexa slowly pushed Clarke backwards, not breaking contact as she steered them to the pallet of furs currently serving as Heda's bed. Only then did she separate from Clarke, pushing the the other girl down lightly to fall on her elbows in the middle of the bed. Lexa grinned wickedly at the sight of Clarke splayed out for her, still wet from their bath. Clarke panted as Lexa climbed over her, straddling her hips, but neglecting to make contact.

Clarke reached up impatiently, but Lexa grabbed her hands roughly, holding them against the bed. "No, Skaigirl. Right now, you are all mine."

"I'm all yours, always," Clarke promised, straining against Lexa's hold. Her words caused a shudder of pleasure to run through Lexa's form. "Please, let me touch you," Clarke pleaded, and Lexa finally nodded, leaning her forehead on Clarke's and releasing her hands. She wasted no time in wrapping her now freed hands around Lexa's hips and pulling her down to grind against her thigh. Lexa moaned, and her head fell back as she rode Clarke's thigh with abandon. Clarke smirked, and leaned forward to run her tongue across Lexa's pebbled nipple, drawing it into her mouth, and sucking gently. Lexa's reaction was instinctive; her hands wove into blonde locks and pulled Clarke's mouth to her breast tightly.

"Ai niron!" Lexa cried out. Clarke decided it would be her new mission to make Lexa call out her love as loudly as possible, and as often as she could. For now, that simple declaration was enough, and Clarke could tell Lexa needed more contact. She snaked her hand between them to run through Lexa's dripping folds. At the feel of her softness, Clarke almost forgot her intent completely. She whimpered audibly at Lexa's want for her.

"Sha! Clarke!" Lexa's voice was strained, and it knocked Clarke from her stupor. She resumed her gentle caress, making Lexa pant in her ear. Lexa pulled Clarke's face to her own to look into her eyes. Lexa's lids were heavy, but she maintained eye contact until Clarke finally slid two fingers into Lexa's waiting depths. Her eyes fluttered close at this, and she tightened her grip in Clarke's tresses, and drew their lips together once more.

Clarke could feel Lexa's muscles tightening around her questing fingers, so on the next thrust, she moved her thumb down to run gently against Lexa's throbbing clit. Lexa's moans grew in intensity, and she panted, leaning her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke turned her head to plant sloppy kisses on her soft neck. She gently bit Lexa ear, feeling the girl clench even tighter with her strong muscles. Clarke knew she was so close, so she whispered hotly in her ear.

"Come for me, Lexa. Let go. I've got you." Lexa's arms wrapped around the other woman, and she shook, crying out at her powerful release. Clarke's lap was flooded with warm wetness flowing from Lexa. She brought her down slowly, with lingering caresses and quiet words of love, as Lexa shook and collapsed in her strong arms.

Clarke lowered her gently on to the furs below, covering her from the chill of the evening. No more words needed to be spoken as Lexa's eyes opened again and the two gazed at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I have one more chapter (possibly 2) to flesh out and then we can call this a wrap. Enjoy.

* * *

The sky grew dark outside Heda's tent. Although Clarke was reluctant to leave the warmth and safety of Lexa's arms, she knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to preside over the feast. And still they would need to return to Polis to appease the ambassadors. Clarke's head was spinning from all the work left to do.

Lexa's voice cut through the turmoil in her mind. "Ai Hodness, what are you thinking about?"

Clarke turned to her and smiled slightly. "We have a lot of work still left to do."

"Don't burden yourself with it now. Tonight, our people feast as one. We've restored a temporary peace, and we can appease the clans. Our peace is tenuous, but it will prove strong with time. You will be the piece that holds it all together Clarke," Lexa said with conviction, drawing Clarke to her tightly. "I worried about you when I saw you bound at the mercy of that man. But then I heard you speak. You were born to lead your people Clarke. You are so strong." She finished her speech with a kiss pressed tenderly against Clarke's lips.

Even though tears threatened to fill Clarke's eyes, she still met Lexa's gaze. "I fear you think too highly of me, Heda. I'm not some great leader. I'm just doing the best I can for my people."

"That's what a leader is, Clarke. Someone who will give all of herself for those she cares for."

Clarke smiled at her, and remained silent. Lexa finally sighed and sat up.

"And now we must both be good leaders and attend the feast." She rose and held her hand out to Clarke

They dressed quickly, exchanging shy glances. As Lexa finished adjusting her pauldron, Clarke moved to embrace her from behind, pulling them tightly together before they would have to part. She took a steadying breath and asked, "Are you ready?" Lexa nodded, and Heda leading the way, they stepped out.

Clarke had never seen the grounders in such spirits before. Although a few still stood sentry with weapons at the ready, the majority of Lexa's forces were laughing, holding drinks in large tankards. There were members of Sangedakru playing what looked to be musical instruments, although Clarke hadn't heard the type of sound they produced before. She paused as they walked by to appreciate the skill it must have taken to craft them. She wanted to stay and listen to the melodies they were creating, but Lexa reluctantly urged her onward towards the Skaikru camp.

As they drew closer, Clarke saw some of the more adventurous Arkers out mingling with the warriors. Monty was sharing some of his infamous brew with Nyko. Kane was talking animatedly with a group of men Clarke didn't think she'd met before. And Octavia and Lincoln were practicing their knife throwing skills with a group of younger Sekons. The majority of Clarke's people, however, had not left the compound, although most seemed to be close to the open gate.

Clarke greeted them as they entered. "Skaikru, we've been invited to a feast. Let's enjoy the hospitality of Heda and her people."

"I assure you, our liquor is far superior to the swill Monty has been making," Lexa said loudly. The delinquent in question gave a yell of mock indignation from somewhere behind them.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Raven called, making her way slowly out the compound. Other Arkers followed her in groups, some looking more wary. Clarke gave them each a reassuring smile. As they filtered out, Clarke turned back to Lexa.

"I want to check on the injured in the infirmary. Would you care to join me?" She asked. Lexa nodded and followed her into the Ark.

Jackson and her mother were sitting side by side on an unoccupied bed when they entered. "How are they?" Clarke asked. Many of the injured turned to look at them at the sound of her voice. Whispered voices filled the small space, cries of "Heda!" in excitement. Lexa stepped over to greet each of her people, clasping their arms, or giving them a word of encouragement. Clarke smiled at the sight and made her way over to where her mother rested.

"We were able to help them all. Everyone is stable," Abby said. She motioned to Lexa. "She's something special, Clarke. Every single grounder in here asked if Heda was ok. Her people love her."

"With good reason, Mom." Clarke looked back at Lexa, whose eyes met hers for a brief moment.

Abby caught the look. "Seems like maybe you love her too." Clarke blushed scarlet, but did not dispute her mother's words. "As I suspected," Abby responded cheekily.

"I hope you will both come join the feast, now that everyone is doing well," Clarke urged her mother. Abby still looked hesitant.

"I'm not sure I'm welcome. I think I'm more of a background figure at this point. I'll leave the public appearances to you... Wanheda. Isn't that what they are calling you?" Clarke smiled sadly.

"I earned that title. They mean it with respect, although I bear it with shame." She was silent for a moment, thinking on it. "You should still go out and be with out people. They need you. They need a leader."

"They have you. You are a better leader than I have been." Abby said, looking down.

"I intend to return to Polis. Our people need a leader right here, Mom. It should be you," Clarke said with authority.

"Our people will have to vote."

"That worked out well last time," Clarke reminded her. "I think for now, an appointed Chancellor might be for the best."

"An appointed leader would not have the respect that is needed to be successful."

"We have some time to figure it all out," Clarke said, placating her. "In the meantime, please make a point to spend time with our people and with Heda's people? She has a plan to help us adapt to the ground. To make a life here. She wants our people to be one. I want that for us. I want our people to be safe, and happy. Life doesn't have to be so hard."

Abby looked at her, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I want that for us too. That's why you should be here. Stay in Arkadia, lead our people. Keep the peace with the Grounders."

"Mom," Clarke whispered. "I'm going to be wherever Lexa is. And that means Polis."

Abby nodded sadly. "I guess I knew that as soon as I saw the way she looked at you. It's the same way your father used to look at me. But I wish you would stay."

"It's not goodbye," Clarke said seriously. "It's not even that far away. A few hours ride, at most."

Abby didn't respond, but she hugged Clarke closely to herself. Clarke tried to convince herself if wasn't goodbye, but it still felt like it.

* * *

It was almost unbelievable the way things fell into place just the way Lexa said they would. Trikru had risen to Heda's commands and were guiding Skaikru in the ways of hunting and gathering. Other clans had gifted Skaikru horses, and cattle. The land surrounding camp was cleared and tilled with hard work from many helpers, and with peace among the clans, the Arkers began to feel safe, building their own shelters outside the fallen ship.

Friendships were made across clan lines, trading became their new way of life, and Abby spent just as much time patching up Trikru as she did the Arkers. It kept her busy enough that she encourged Markus to run for Chancellor in her stead; she wasn't interested in it this time around. No one ran against him.

The biggest tie between the clans came when Abby gave Octavia and Lincoln some well received news about why she was experiencing some odd symptoms. A few months later, they welcomed a baby boy into their family, whom they named Blake to honor Octavia's family. Raven and Nyko were honored to serve as godparents, once someone explained to him what the term meant. This sparked a lively debate among them about how children were raised on the Ark, compared to the Ground. Some things, they discovered, are universal, such as the love of a child.

Clarke was pleased to see how far they had come as a people, and how forgiving Trikru could be after so many transgressions against them by Skaikru. She treasured the little time she got to spend at Arkadia, and hated to admit that her mother was right in the assumption that her home was no longer with the Arkers. Her home was, and would continue to be, wherever Lexa went.

Typically, that meant Polis, but now that peace was prevailing, Lexa made a point to visit villages from each of the clans in the coalition, strengthening ties and solidifying trading agreements. She took Clarke with her whenever possible, showing her the beauty in nature, and the kindness of her people.

The only dark spot came when the coalition finally decided what to do with Pike. He was responsible for the deaths of so many innocent Trikru lives, that Lexa feared anything less than a violent death would break the alliance. She held fast to her ruling that blood must not have blood, and ruled that Pike would be subject to hard labor, rebuilding the villages he destroyed, and serving those he had once hurt. Semet was put in charge of him. His life was hard, but to his credit, he took the punishment with grace. The last time Lexa had seen him he was walking with a limp, but at least he still breathed, and that was possibly more than he deserved.

Under King Roan's rule, Azgeda became less of a worry. As a people, they tended to keep to themselves, but Echo made a point of visiting Arkadia under the guise of trading and teaching warriors. Abby suspected it had more to do with Bellamy than anything else, but kept her opinions to herself. She had her own romantic interests to see to.

Clarke took a renewed interest in her painting, and shared these skills with many around Polis, drawing portraits, and teaching the Natblidas how to capture an image with simple strokes of pencil on paper. She spent months perfecting a life size portrait of Lexa, which embarrassed the Commander to no end. It was only after some time that Lexa finally relented and allowed Clarke to hang it – in her own chamber. Clarke didn't think that was fair, since they spent every night together in Lexa's room. She was fuzzy on the concept of why she needed her own chambers at all, since they got so little use. Lexa insisted it was important for appearances, but Clarke couldn't see that fooling anyone who knew them.

And life went on just like that. Simple and peaceful, and just what everyone needed.

* * *

One day, Lexa rode into the Skaikru camp, coming to a stop just inside their gates.

"Heda graces us with her presence," Kane smiled broadly at Lexa,. "Welcome back to Arkadia." He grasped the reigns of her horse quickly and offered her his hand to step down, which she declined with a wry smile.

"Mochof, Kane," Lexa responded. She grasped his arm tightly in a warrior's greeting. "I'm glad to see everyone is faring well. I'm sorry that I couldn't come visit sooner. However, Clarke has kept me up to date on your projects, and you are making great progress. My farmers in particular say that your methods for growing yield superior crops and require less space. Many of the Trikru villages are using them now."

"We were glad to be able to reciprocate the help that your people have given us, Heda." Kane bowed his head respectfully.

"Our people are one. We will help each other and the coalition will continue to grow in strength and peace," Lexa responded.

"What can we do for you, Heda? You rarely drop in, and hardly ever without guards. And never without Clarke. My guess is that your visit has a purpose."

"Sha," Lexa said. "I need to speak with Abby."

Kane's eyes widened. "Is Clarke ok?"

"Yes," Lexa responded quickly. "She is wonderful. She is teaching the Natblidas about Skaikru technology this week, and they are keeping her incredibly busy with questions about life in the sky."

He relaxed visibly. "Ok then. Abby should be in medical. I can bring you there now if you wish."

"I know the way, but thank you for offering. I'm sure you have things to attend to. This is a private matter I must discuss with her."

"As you wish Heda. Whatever you need will be attended to. I will see to it." He left with a nod of acknowledgment.

Lexa strode quickly through the Skaikru camp, ignoring the occasional suspicious glance she was receiving as she went. Skaikru was settling in to be valuable members of the coalition, but they were not a group that trusted easily.

She paused only when she reached the doors of the medical bay. As Commander, she was rarely in situations where she felt out of power, but this was shaping up to be one of the most difficult tasks she had ever taken on. She called upon the strength of the Commanders before her, and, sufficiently fortified, she stepped into the room.

Abby was hunched over a table, writing something and muttering under her breath. Lexa stopped a few feet away, and cleared her throat. "Abby?" She prodded.

The doctor turned around quickly, not expecting anyone. She was surprised to see Lexa, but not disappointed. She hadn't seen Clarke for weeks, and she did miss her daughter.

"Heda," she said. "What an unexpected pleasure. How are you?"

"I am well. Mochof."

"Is Clarke with you? Have you come to stay for a while?" she asked excitedly.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I came alone today. Clarke is quite busy, but I know she plans a visit before much more time passes." Abby looked sad for a moment, the caught herself.

"No, I'm never disappointed to see you. I'm glad you stopped in. If you are looking for Markus, I'm sure we can find him."

"Actually," Lexa interjected. "I came to speak with you, about a matter of importance."

"With me?" Abby asked, alarmed. "If it's important, we should include the Chancellor."

"This is of a personal nature. It does not involve anyone else."

"I see," Abby responded, although she honestly couldn't. "What is going on?"

Lexa looked around. The medical bay was empty; there wasn't a better time. She steeled her courage.

"I'm told that Skaikru has a tradition. It is not one that Trikru share, so I am only learning about it from secondhand sources. Forgive me if I proceed incorrectly."

"What sort of tradition are you referring to?"

Lexa was silent for a moment. "Regarding asking for permission. For your permission."

Abby tilted her head. She was pretty sure that she knew what Lexa was getting at now, but it was fun to watch the normally composed woman fumble over herself.

"My permission for what? You are Heda, surely there's nothing that you couldn't do."

Lexa bit her lip. "I intend to ask Clarke to be my mate. I am told that it is traditional to request permission from the parents of Skaikru before one extends the offer to a woman. Was I given the correct information?" Her eyes widened as she waited for Abby to respond.

"Generally, it's her father that you need approval from."

"I wish for Clarke's sake that his fight was not over, and I could ask him. As I cannot ask Jake, I opted to strive for your approval instead. Clarke values your opinion."

"Would she value my opinion of you, Heda? How can you be sure, when you don't know what I think of you?" Abby teased.

"Then I look forward to hearing it. That is why I have come here, after all. Do you believe me worthy of being with your daughter?"

"Tell me why you want to marry Clarke," Abby questioned, easily evading her.

"She means everything to me," Lexa responded immediately. "When Clarke smiles at me, I feel I can do anything. She makes everything seem brighter. I trust her with my heart. And you can trust me with hers. I will die before I hurt her. I betrayed her once, at the Maunon. It nearly killed me to walk away from her then, and I had known her only a short time. Now it would be impossible."

"What would you do if I did not give my blessing?" Abby asked.

"I will still ask her. I am coming to you out of respect for your people's traditions, however, I will still honor my own. And our people's most sacred tradition is the joining of two people in love. And I love your daughter. I love her more than I ever thought possible."

"What will you do, if she says no to being your wife?"

Lexa stopped. She hadn't considered that question at all. She couldn't see a future which did not include the blonde at her side. "I... I would..." she trailed off. Abby put a gentle hand on Lexa's arm and led her to a nearby cot.

"Sit," she said. Lexa obeyed without question. "For the record, I don't imagine Clarke will ever tell you no. She loves you, Lexa."

"I would fight for her. I would give everything of myself to Clarke. I already have. I live for my people, that is true, but I breathe for Clarke."

Abby smiled. "You have my permission. I would be glad to have you as my daughter-in-law, provided Clarke says yes. And she will," Abby said quickly. "Don't worry."

Lexa's answering smile was radiant.

"Now tell me about your people's courtship traditions... How are they different than ours?"

Lexa hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure about all of your people's traditions. Reivon only explained some things to me. I have much to learn."

Abby smiled. "I have no doubt you'll be a quick study. But what about the wedding ceremony itself? How do your people celebrate a joining?"

"I will issue my intention to be joined with Clarke in a public forum. From that point, any challengers will have one moon cycle to respond."

"Challengers?" Abby asked, confused.

"Yes," Lexa explained. "In ritual combat. For the honor of marrying Clarke in my place."

"So anyone who beats you in combat gets to marry my daughter instead? That's a bit different than most weddings."

"Clarke can refuse any challengers she wishes, however, to do so would put her faith in my ability to defeat them in question in the eyes of our people. This tradition goes back many years, and challenges rarely occur. It is a point of honor for Trikru warriors to fight for the one they hold most dear."

Abby nodded. "I see. I wonder how Clarke will view it?"

"It's more of a formality than anything else. It is also a way of dealing with jealous ex-lovers, or admirers. Our people are proud, and this gives anyone else with feelings for Clarke a chance to be heard before the official joining. Traditionally, past lovers will declare themselves during this time, refuse the challenge, and wish the couple well. It can provide closure to past relationships."

Abby smiled. "It sounds very interesting. Is this a public event?"

"Yes, and I would be honored if you would attend. Once the sun sets on challenge day, the ceremony takes place. It will be a grand feast, and all of your people will be welcome."

"I can't wait!" Abby said honestly. "When?"

"Now that I have your permission, I will speak with Clarke tonight. I suspect you will hear it from her after that," Lexa smiled. Spurred on by Lexa's complete openness, Abby did something she never had before. She leaned over and hugged Lexa tightly.

Lexa was taken slightly by surprise, but she was certainly not disappointed by the action. It seemed she had gotten the best answer she could have imagined from this trip.

* * *

More eager than ever to get back to Clarke, Lexa pushed her horse harder than usual and made the trip in record time. The sun was only just starting to sink over the horizon when she turned her horse over to the stable-hand.

Clarke wasn't in her room, so Lexa assumed that she must still be occupied with the Natblidas. It gave her a good opportunity to wash the day away, and she called for one of the servers to draw her a bath. Her needs had already been anticipated, and soon enough, she was lowering herself into the hot water with a satisfied sigh.

Clarke seemed to have a sixth sense for when Lexa was bathing, because she strode into the chambers just minutes after Lexa got in. It did not take much convincing for her to strip down and join Lexa, sliding in behind the woman and peppering her back with kisses.

"You seem to really enjoy getting me naked and wet with you. Did you do this a lot with Costia too?" Clarke teased her.

Lexa froze. Clarke seemed so nonchalant about bringing up the other woman in conversation, and it unnerved her slightly. She pondered over how to answer her. "Why do you ask?" she said finally, to give herself longer to think.

"Because she was the most important person in your life, and I want to hear everything about her, and by extension, about you. If it hurts too much to talk about, you don't have to tell me. I don't mean to make you upset."

Lexa relaxed at hearing that. She could give this to Clarke. "It's not that it hurts to speak of Costia. It's just been so long since I have. I was taught that love was weakness, and I could never afford to show weakness."

"You know how I feel about that 'love equals weakness' crap that Titus was always spewing," Clarke said in disgust, wrinkling her nose. "Love is power. It makes you stronger, more able to take on the world. Never talking about someone you cared that deeply for is just not right. It does her a disservice. She deserves to be talked about and remembered."

Lexa was silent for a long time, taking in what Clarke had said. She was right, of course. She nearly always was.

"To answer your question, no. Costia and I never bathed together. This is a new experience for me. Something I've done only with you. Although I could never treat Costia like a servant, she never pulled herself out of that mindset. She would come in sometimes when I bathed, but she would only wash my hair for me, or add more hot water. Our relationship was very different than the one you and I share. I loved her very much, but it wasn't as intimate. Or perhaps it was intimate in different ways," Lexa corrected herself.

"What if you tell me how you two finally got together... how did you go from being friends to being more?" Clarke asked her.

"It wasn't long after I ascended," Lexa said, thinking back.

* * *

Lexa threw her sword down to the floor angrily. Her pauldron quickly followed, and her scream of frustration echoed through the chamber. She paced her room, back and forth, her hands running through her hair as she tried to think. The door opened quietly, and she spun around to see which of her guards deigned to interrupt her. They would be getting her most scathing lecture, to be sure. But when she saw the intruder, her angry words died on her tongue.

"I could hear you from a floor down," Costia remarked. "Who is getting tossed off the balcony tonight?" she teased Lexa gently. She was the only one who could get away with it.

"The Ambassadors from Flokru test my patience with their delays. And Azkeda continues to openly defy me." It had been a hard week of negotiations. As soon as one clan was happy with concessions made, another demanded more. It upset the balance of power. "They squabble like children over who has the most toys."

Costia picked up Lexa's discarded armor idly. "Maybe you should treat them like goufas, if that is how they are acting." She folded Lexa's cape.

Lexa laughed, despite her anger. "Shall I have them spanked? And stop," she commanded. "I dropped those, I'll pick them up. You don't have to do that," she threw herself onto the plush couch.

"As entertaining as that may be, I was suggesting to take away their privileges. And I believe we made a pact that you would not tell me what I can and cannot do. I like to take care of you, Lexa. You are my best friend."

"Then relax and come sit with me?" Lexa asked. Costia smiled.

"In a moment," she responded. She left Lexa's sight for a moment, lingering at the lit fire. She pulled the kettle off, and poured it into a bowl, bringing it with her to Lexa on the couch.

"What's the good gossip from around Polis?" Lexa asked her, switching topics. Costia shrugged, pulling a rag from out of her apron pocket.

"About the same." She dipped the rag in the water, soaking it and wringing it out. Her hand came up to Lexa's face, and the Commander pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked her.

"Taking off your paint," Costia explained. "You never fully remove yourself from Heda until it's gone." Her hand rose again, and Lexa didn't stop her this time, allowing her gentle strokes to wipe her day away.

"You were telling me about the gossip?" Lexa tried again. Costia rolled her eyes. Lexa could be the most childish of all those in Polis sometimes.

"I spent a good chunk of the day listening to the cooks complain about the extra mouths they have to feed. But that was far better than listening to the seamstresses talk about which of our guests are the most handsome. They have an interesting rating system to decide which ones they'd like to lay with," Costia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Now I have to know... Who is the front runner?"

"Aric kom Sangedakru is the consensus for runner up." Costia said. "They've rated him a 13 out of 15."

"Anya isn't garnering most of the attention?" Lexa asked. "The way she's been strutting around the tower and flirting with everyone, I find that hard to believe," she snorted.

"Well, she's only third on the list, 12 of 15. She lost points for her over-sized ego. They've only got the one perfect score so far."

"Who is a perfect 15? Tell me!" Lexa begged. Costia finished cleaning her face, and returned the bowl to the side table.

"The same person as ever," Costia said finally. "You."

Lexa's mouth dropped open. "Me? They all want to sleep with me?"

"Do not let that go to your head, Heda. They'll mark you down for that too. You already think pretty highly of yourself."

"Apparently so do the staff," Lexa said smugly, throwing her hands up in a self satisfied shrug. "What about you? What does your rating system look like?"

"I agree with most of their assessments. I'd put Anya ahead of Aric though. He can be gruff, and I do hate that beard." Costia looked away, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink Lexa had not seen on them before.

"And your first choice?" Lexa asked her, more quietly. This was new territory, and she hesitated slightly.

"They might have the right idea," Costia admitted.

"Might?" Lexa asked, shyly. "Do you find me... desirable?" She almost feared the answer, and she wasn't quite sure she should have asked the question, but there was no going back now.

"Lexa- I..." Costia stuttered out.

"Forget it," Lexa said quickly to ease the girl's discomfort. "I was just joking." She leaned forward and made to stand, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked over in askance, and found herself inches from Costia who had moved over without her noticing. She had time to take one surprised breath, and then gentle lips were pressed against her own. She barely had time to register the new sensation, then it was over.

"Yes," Costia said, pulling away from her slightly. Lexa was confused for a moment, eyes still closed.

"Yes what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I find you desirable." This time it was Costia who found herself amazed when Lexa kissed her. The second kiss was more powerful than first, and less tentative. Lexa, who had never before had the experience of kissing someone, was caught up completely in the feel.

* * *

"You'd never kissed anyone before Costia?" Clarke interrupted.

"No."

"Hmm, I figured you would have at least kissed some beautiful women. Especially since you were a perfect 15!" Clarke teased her. Lexa smiled at her.

"I have kissed some beautiful women in my life. Two of them, in fact." Clarke's hands stilled where they were absentmindedly rubbing across Lexa's back.

"Costia and I are the only people you've kissed?" Clarke asked, incredulous.

"I do not love easily, Clarke. And I do not make a habit of engaging in such behaviors with women I do not love," Lexa said with finality, laying her head back on Clarke's shoulder. The blonde reached around, hugging Lexa tightly from behind and laying a kiss behind her ear.

"Thank you... for sharing that with me, I mean. It seems that Costia was a very special woman. I'm honored to be in such a exclusive company."

"Costia was... a warm bath. Comfortable and familiar. You, Clarke, you are like the tide of the ocean. Insistent and inevitable. Powerful, unstoppable. I am the one who is honored. In fact, " Lexa said, relishing the natural segue, "I was wondering if you would do me one more honor?"

"Oh yeah, Heda? What might that be?" Clarke questioned, with wicked intent in her voice. She lowered her hand to brush along Lexa's thigh, but the other woman stopped her, linking their hands together instead.

"Not _that_ ," Lexa admonished. "At least not right now," she amended quickly. Clarke giggled. Lexa turned around to face Clarke, and then froze. She had nearly forgotten an important part that Abby had painstakingly explained to her that morning. She pushed her way out of Clarke's arms and threw a leg over the side of the bath. She located her towel quickly, wrapping it around herself, and held out a hand to help Clarke out too. When they were both sufficiently dry, she fished what she was missing from the pocket of her discarded pants. She sunk to her knees, holding up the thin golden band.

"I am in love with you, Clarke, and I wish to spend the rest of our lives joined together. Will you be with me?" She waited expectantly.

"That's... my mother's ring," Clarke choked out. Lexa nodded.

"Yes, I know. She gave it to me when I went to ask her permission today." Clarke gasped, her hands covering her face.

"Is that not part of the Skaikru tradition?" Lexa asked her, rising to her feet. "I tried to follow your customs as closely as I could... Oh no, you are crying. I've done something wrong," Lexa stopped herself from reaching over to Clarke, not wanting to make the situation any worse. But Clarke was having none of it. She shook her head, grabbing the other girl into a tight hug.

"No, you did everything right. I just... never expected you'd want to marry me."

"Of course I do. I want a lifetime with you, Clarke," Lexa said seriously.

"And you asked my mother? Like went to Arkadia and had an actual conversation about marrying me?" Clarke asked, shell shocked.

"Yes, and I'll tell you all about it after you answer my original question," Lexa prodded.

"Yes, I want to be your wife. Yes, I want to spend forever with you. I love you so much, Lexa!" Clarke cried.

Lexa's answering smile was radiant. She held the ring up and Clarke offered her hand. Lexa hesitated briefly, and Clarke chuckled, showing her which finger it belonged on. They were silent for a few moments, looking back and forth between the ring, and each other's eyes.

"I can't believe you were about to propose to me in the bath!" Clarke accused.

Lexa shrugged. "The location and situation mattered much less to me than your answer."


	4. Chapter 4

The Way it Should Have Been – Chapter 4

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: M

A/N: It's been a while, but I'm getting this fic wrapped up. Thanks for your patience while I got it right! One more chapter to go after this one, I believe.

* * *

When the sun reached its highest zenith, Kane lifted his hands in the air in a wide sweeping motion, and repeated the words Lexa had taught him. "Lexa kom Trikru will accept any challengers for the honor of her beloved, Clarke kom Skaikru. Let any come forward before the setting of this sun." He looked down at Lexa and nodded. She took a deep breath and gave him a terse nod in return, then gave Clarke a small smile. In about 6 hours, the girl would be all hers to cherish. But first, she needed to focus.

Lexa looked around at the gathered crowd, unsure of what to expect. Quite frankly, she wouldn't have been at all surprised if Clarke had multiple admirers. But she was prepared, and she would defend her love for Clarke from any who dared challenge. From time to time, she made eye contact with Clarke, whose warm smiles were encouraging. Abby stood next to her on the stage, being supportive in her own way.

It was an hour in before a rumble went up the crowd, and someone stepped out. Bellamy Blake. Lexa wishes she could say that surprised her.

He knelt before Lexa and bowed his head respectively. "I'm told that anyone who harbors romantic feelings for Clarke should come forward and choose to challenge or yield to you. Clarke loves you, and I respect that. I wish you both a long life together." He stood and looked to Clarke, who gave him a smile, but Lexa thought it looked somewhat half-hearted, which did wonders for her ego.

"I accept." Lexa said shortly, reaching her arm out in a warrior's grasp, as was customary. He gripped it tightly, then released it, slinking back into the crowd.

To anyone else looking, it would be unnoticeable, but Lexa knew Clarke well enough that the slight widening of her eyes conveyed exasperation at Bellamy's declaration. Lexa's answering gesture was only a twitch of the corner of her mouth, but Clarke clearly read it as "I told you so." Abby's smirk was full on, and Clarke elbowed her.

Two more hours passed. Lexa's only sign of discomfort was a slight shifting on her feet, but she refused to show weakness by relaxing her stance. It would not only look poorly on her as Heda, but would be an indication that someone could take Clarke from her. She would give no one the satisfaction.

The crowd was thinning out. What started out as a possibly interesting event was turning out to be quite a let down in terms of potential combat. It seemed increasingly unlikely that Lexa would be challenged.

She may have had that thought too soon however, because just then someone crested the hill and strode purposefully over past Lexa. A stranger to her, although she was clearly Trikru. If Lexa had to guess, she would have said the woman was a hunter, judging by the furs she wore. Lexa's grip on her weapon tightened, noticing the long sword strapped to the woman's back. She came prepared, that much was apparent. The woman bowed to Clarke, whose slightly red face nodded to the woman respectfully, then turned to give Lexa her full attention. She sauntered back to where Lexa stood, and appraised her for a tense minute. Finally, she sunk down to one knee, making eye contact with Lexa the whole time.

"Lexa kom Trikru, I am here as is my right and responsibility to answer the challenge. My name is Niylah kom Trikru."

"Rise, then, Niylah." She looked at the woman expectantly, wanting desperately to look to Clarke for an answer to why this woman was here before her. She resisted the urge, staying focused. Niylah leveled her gaze to Lexa, with a slight smile.

"Wanheda is special. Her heart, her honor. I have seen her during her most difficult time, after the defeat of the Maunion. What was a great victory for our people was a tragic loss to her. She bore the weight of that on her own. She is the strongest woman I have ever known. She deserves to be with someone great. Someone who can match her as an equal."

Lexa nodded. "I agree. Do you think you would be better suited to her? Have you come to issue the challenge?"

"I am a hunter, and a trader," Niylah responded. "I would be no match for you, Heda. And even if I could, I would not fight you. She is a force of nature, this creature from the sky, and she has made her choice. You are a lucky woman, Lexa kom Trikru."

"Sha," Lexa agreed, reaching her hand out. Niylah grasped it tightly, smiling widely.

"I warn you, however, not to anger her. I've seen the result of the beasts who tangle with her. In fact," she said, rooting around in a large pouch strapped to her side. "This hide is from one of her kills. I did not get a chance to give it to her once it was prepared, so consider it a joining gift. Good luck to you both. I cede to you, Heda." She passed the black fur over to Lexa, and nodded to her. She looked back once at Clarke with a sad smile before she left the same way she came.

'Niylah?' Lexa mouthed up to Clarke silently. The blonde had the good grace to blush and shrug slightly. Lexa watched as Abby leaned over and made some comment to Clarke, who gasped and flicked her wrist to backhand her mother sharply. It made Abby laugh, and Lexa wanted desperately to know what was said. She made a mental note to question Clarke when she finally got her alone.

The sun was starting to sink down below the trees. It wouldn't be much longer until the challenge was satisfied. She looked up to the arena stage, where Clarke waited patiently, her eyes not leaving Lexa. She looked up at Chancellor Kane, ready to motion him to speak the ceremonial closing, but then a hooded figure made an appearance over the crest of the hill. Lexa turned towards the new comer expectantly, ready to defend herself if necessary, but the still silent person walked past her and knelt before the stage in front of Clarke.

Still cloaked, she spoke. "I come before you to refuse my right to challenge for Lexa kom Trikru. I release my claim. May you find peace, love, and happiness together." Lexa fell to her knees in shock, dropping her sword with a loud clatter.

Clarke stood finally, confused at this turn of events. "I don't understand, are you ceding to me? Is that part of the challenge?" She looked at Lexa inquisitively, but she was in no position to offer her an explanation. She was staring at the back of the woman's still cloaked body with her mouth open in a wide gape.

Finally, the woman lowered her hood. She met Clarke's eyes with a sad smile. "My name is Costia kom Shoshanakru."

Clarke understood Lexa's alarm with sudden clarity. The only other woman Lexa had ever loved, and presumed dead, suddenly alive before her. This was perhaps the worst position Lexa had ever been in. Clarke knew immediately what she must do.

"Costia, it is wonderful to meet you. I never expected to have the privilege. I believed that you were dead, and so did Lexa. Perhaps you want to rethink your position on ceding to me for Lexa's hand? Or at least speak with Lexa privately before deciding?" Clarke suggested.

Costia smiled up at her. "No, I cannot. She is no longer mine. I simply wished to meet you. You are a legend. Mountain slayer, Commander of Death. It seems you fear nothing. I fear many things. And I feared death above all else. I ran away, and hid, and in my cowardice, I allowed Queen Nia to take credit for my murder. I could never deserve Lexa the way you do, Wanheda." After this pronouncement, she turned to Lexa, meeting her eyes at last. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I wish to speak to you once the challenge has ended. Will you meet me?" Lexa asked desperately.

"Sha, Heda. I will await you in the tower." With that, Costia continued on past her towards the city.

Lexa's eyes burned where tears at the unexpected turn of events threatened to fall. But she hadn't become Heda by showing weakness, and she forced them back, and looked to Kane with a nod.

He rose. "With the setting of the sun, let the challenge end. Lexa kom Trikru and Clarke kom Skaikru will be joined." Lexa bowed to him, and quickly joined Clarke on the dais and kissed her fiercely, leading her off the stage.

"You need to see Costia," Clarke whispered as soon as they were away from everyone. Lexa nodded tersely.

"I do. I need to know what really happened. How she's still alive."

"Lexa, we need to postpone the wedding."

Lexa stopped short. "You... don't wish to marry me?"

"No! I mean yes! I absolutely want to marry you," Clarke clarified. "But I know what Costia means to you, and if she's alive, it changes everything."

Lexa turned to Clarke and took her hands. "It changes nothing for me. I am in love with you, Clarke. I wish to join my life with yours, not Costia's."

Clarke's eyes welled up with tears. "You can't be sure. She was taken from you so suddenly."

"I can be sure. I _am_ sure. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you. Not in my entire lifetime." Lexa cupped the blonde's face, wiping away the tears making tracks on her beautiful face. "I've already told you that Costia and I had a very different relationship than you and I do, but I may not have explained that fully."

"Tell me more, then?" Clarke asked, rejoining their hands as they resumed their walk back to the tower. Lexa nodded, recalling.

* * *

Lexa collapsed onto the couch in her chambers with a victorious smile. Costia was hot on her heels, shutting the door behind them and looking down at Lexa, the question in her eyes unspoken. Lexa did not keep her in suspense.

"The majority of the clans have come together and I am so close to uniting them. I can see the end. I've worked for over 3 summers for this. Nia is the only holdout. As expected. But I can handle her. If she won't fall in line, I'll call on the armies of the 11 clans and demolish Azkeda. Nia will bow before me, or her blood will stain my boots." She reached up and tugged Costia down until she fell into Lexa's lap.

"I hate seeing you this way," Costia said uneasily, shifting in her grip.

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked her. "Seeing me happy and successful?"

Costia shook her head. "No, seeing you gleeful about starting a war."

Lexa scoffed. "It's not like I want to fight. I'd rather Nia pledge her allegiance to me without the need for that. But if she doesn't... I'll do what needs to be done for our people. I will always do that."

Costia pulled away from her, rising back to her feet. "Peace should be your legacy, Lexa. It's how you began your reign as Heda."

"I keep telling you that uniting the clans will give us peace. Lasting peace. That will be my legacy. But our people will not follow a weak Heda."

"This is an old argument," Costia said tiredly. "And we will never agree. I can't believe that you need to kill to command respect. You are Heda. You've done enough killing just to get there."

Lexa's brow furrowed. "You'd rather I hadn't ascended? Should I have just let the conclave kill me instead?"

"You know I don't mean that. There just has to be a better way. Our people fight and kill each other. It serves no purpose."

"It is our way. Let's not fight," Lexa suggested. "There are many other enjoyable ways to pass the time."

"I would think you would prefer to spend your time relaxing and cleaning up from your long day. I heard about the messenger that 'fell' from the tower today."

Lexa smirked slightly. "He was... clumsy."

Costia shook her head. "Yes, Gustus sent us from the kitchens to clean up the mess. Thanks for that."

Lexa's brow furrowed. "I wouldn't have asked that of you. I didn't know..." She rose quickly, her hand wrapping around Costia's arm.

"I know. I'm certain you didn't spare a second to think about the aftermath. He was a sekkon, and his Fos came to collect his remains. His apprenticeship was nearly over. Rafe was his name. He had a mother, and sister in a small village on the Azgeda border."

"It was unfortunate. But he came into the tower, and threatened the alliance on Nia's behalf. I cannot let the Ambassadors see me as anything but strong. They must believe I can protect them and their people, or else they will all turn, and we will be left with nothing to show for all this work."

"He was one of your people, Lexa! And you threw him off the building!" Costia's voice rose. She pulled out of Lexa's grip, striding quickly across the room and away from Lexa.

"We have problems that cannot be solved until we are united. Things more important than one life. To take on the Maunion, to protect our people. When Nia falls into line, we can begin this. Nothing is more important than that."

"So if Nia agreed to join the coalition, you would allow it, no matter what?" Costia asked her.

"Yes. I would agree to any terms to get Azgeda to be the 12th clan," Lexa said resolutely.

Costia nodded. "I'm glad. I feared your hatred of Nia would keep you from making a decision with your head."

"Now, will you come over here?" Lexa pleaded. Costia paused, bit her lip, and walked slowly back to Lexa. "I don't like it when we disagree."

"I am sorry, Heda." Costia replied. Lexa's face darkened.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I never want to be Heda with you."

"And I wish you wouldn't bring Heda into these chambers. We are both destined to be disappointed." With that, Costia had left the room, letting the door shut hard behind her. Lexa watched the door for a few more moments, heart sinking.

* * *

"Costia could never love every side of me," Lexa said quietly, still lost in the memory. "She loved me when we were young and innocent. She loved me when I was creating peace, and uniting our people. But she could never love me when I had to make hard decisions. She hated violence, and hated that my position sometimes necessitated it. I didn't doubt that she loved me, but my life couldn't be her life."

"It's hard sometimes. I can't blame her for wanting that peace." Clarke said reasonably.

Lexa shook her head. "It wasn't long after that when Costia went missing. And her head appeared in my chambers. Or, rather, what I believed was her head. Since that is apparently still attached to her body, I realize I have been deceived."

By this time, they had reached the tower, and Clarke could see Lexa was nervous as they stepped into the lift. She noticed the tightening of Lexa's jaw, a hard clench that only appeared when she was on edge. When the lift started to move, pulling them up and away from the view of her guards, Clarke turned to face her. Her hands went to Lexa's face, smoothing over her tense facial muscles. When she pressed her forehead against Lexa's, she could feel the tension begin to bleed out of her.

"That's it," Clarke encouraged her. "Relax. I'm right here with you."

"Sha. I would not have it any other way," Lexa whispered to her, her hands resting on Clarke's hips. "The challenge is concluded," Lexa breathed. "There are no barriers to our joining." Lexa's eyes, so full of anger and hurt just moments ago, were softening, soaking in Clarke's love and warmth. "And no matter what happens when we see Costia, tonight I will become your wife."

Clarke could not resist kissing Lexa then, not caring about anything else in the world in that moment. Not about what was to come. Not even caring when the lift reached its destination and five of Lexa's personal guard waiting at the top caught them at it. One cleared his throat pointedly, and Lexa held up her hand to silence him, not stopping her kiss. When they finally broke apart, they turned to see all five guards looking away awkwardly.

Lexa cocked her head to the side, looking at them, and they instantly stiffened and returned to their posts, except for her personal messenger, Ryder, who stepped forward.

"Heda, you have a guest in your quarters." Lexa nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I will deal with her immediately." She strode past the guard, Clarke following behind and giving Ryder a small smile and a nod.

Costia was leaning against the window, looking out, when they reached Lexa's chambers. She turned around and met Lexa's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I probably should have done things differently, but I couldn't stand to see you so changed."

"How?" Lexa questioned. Clarke could see she was trying to remain calm, but that an undercurrent of anger simmered just below the surface.

"Titus." Costia supplied.

Lexa sighed deeply. She should have known that he would do anything in his power to drive away anything that might distract Lexa from being Heda.

"He arranged to have me taken out of Polis, and brought to Flokru. I've been there ever since."

Lexa smiled slightly. "Luna's people are good. You must fit in well as Flokru."

Costia nodded. "They are committed to peace, and I have had a good life."

"He made me believe you were dead," Lena said simply. "I was... not ok. For many months."

"That was my condition. You would never have stopped looking for me if you thought there was any chance of me being alive. And then my 'death' served the dual purpose of protecting you and uniting our people."

"You were my best friend... my only friend, Costia. You knew I would be devastated."

"I knew you would rise above that, for our people," Costia corrected her. "And you've done more than I ever dreamed. You are a great leader. All of the threats to our people are gone. The Maunion, the Skaikru, Nia..." she trailed off.

Lexa nodded. "Yes, but I cannot take credit for those alone. Clarke had a hand in all of that." She motioned to the other woman, whose comforting presence she could feel behind her. "In fact," Lexa continued. "I cannot think about taking credit for the Maunion at all. I abandoned Clarke and her people there in exchange for my own. That is my greatest regret." She turned back around, looking at Clarke with sad, contrite eyes.

"I've already forgiven you for that Lexa. We agreed to not let that guilt weigh on you anymore. All our people are safe and happy now," Clarke reminded her, touching her arm softly. "I'm going to leave you two to talk."

"Please, stay?" Costia asked her. "I want to know you, Clarke kom Skaikru. And I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Clarke asked her, confused.

"For loving Lexa." Costia said simply. "She can be... difficult. She does not love easily." Lexa huffed, crossing her arms. "I am not being untruthful," Costia chided her.

"You make me sound like a petulant child," Lexa grumbled. Clarke laughed.

"She can be. Difficult I mean." Costia and Clarke shared a look. Lexa was not amused.

"Glad you two are getting along."

"I knew we would," Costia said slyly. "We have the same tastes."

Clarke crossed the room and sat on the couch, motioning Costia over. "Come, sit and tell me stories of young Lexa."

"I forbid it." Lexa said quickly.

"Oh really? Does Heda still reign in these quarters?" Costia asked Clarke.

"I don't see Heda here," Clarke shrugged. "So spill."

Costia looked at her gleefully. But they were interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. A man's voice, raised, pleading. Lexa strode to the door, pulling it open, and was greeted by two guards holding back a straining man, red in the face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa demanding, slipping seamlessly into Heda.

"This man says he is looking for someone here, Heda." Lexa regarded him with interest. He was tall, gangly, not well muscled. Yet he managed to make it all the way to her chambers past the guards. Resourceful.

"I will deal with him. Return to your post." He nodded, and the door shut, leaving the man standing just inside the door.

"What is your name?" Lexa asked him. He took one look at her, and seemed to remember himself. He fell to his knees.

"Heda, I am sorry. I meant no disrespect. I am Navian of Flokru. I awoke this morning, to find a note from the woman I love that she was coming to Polis to answer the challenge. I beg you to help me find her, before I lose her. Please."

"Navian?" Costia called from the couch. "Why did you follow me?"

"Costia?" He looked up, bewildered. "Am I too late? Have I lost you to whoever he is from your past?"

Costia rolled her eyes. "Navian, I came to answer the challenge. And cede. To let go of my past."

"Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I umm... well I was worried."

"Yes, I see now I should have been more specific in my note. Or less specific, so you couldn't follow me," she added, exasperated.

"But I'm here now, and I won't leave until you agree to come with me. I have chased you for years now, Costia."

"Navian kom Flokru," Lexa interrupted. He looked back to her, saw her hard look, and knelt respectfully. "If Costia does not wish to be with you, you should not pursue her. What say you, Costia?"

"I've done what I came to do, Lexa. I came to let go of my past, and apologize for my deceit. And I admit, I wanted to meet Clarke. Now I know, she is good for you. Better for you than I could have ever been. Ours was a love made to end when we were young. Some love is like that. You need someone who can love the woman you became." She stood, and Clarke stood too. Clarke reached out her arm, in true grounder fashion, but Costia shook her head, and pulled Clarke to her in a strong hug instead. "Take care of our girl, Clarke."

"I will," Clarke whispered back. "I will." When they parted, Costia made her way to Navian.

"You are a fool. Did you intend to fight for me, Navian?"

"I would do whatever it takes. I love you, Costia."

Lexa shot her a look. "Will you give him a chance? He did make it past a tower full of my personal guards. How did you manage that?" She asked him, curious.

"I climbed up on the backside of the tower. I couldn't think of anything else to do but beg for your help. I... hadn't considered you might be my competition, Heda." he knelt once more, but Lexa told him to rise.

"I can understand your love for her, Navian. And I understand your willingness to fight for her. But not if she doesn't wish it."

"I have not decided yet." Costia answered. "But I will think about it, and we can travel home together." Navian smiled at her, content with her consideration.

"You are both welcome to stay for the joining feast, if you wish," Lexa offered.

Costia inclined her head. "Thank you, Heda." she made a move to bow, but Lexa stopped her.

"I once told you never to bow to me. Please don't break your promise not to."

"Sha, Lexa." she responded with a smile. She walked to Lexa, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek, and she embraced her. Lexa sighed at the feeling, something akin to contentment, happy memories, and a closure she never knew she needed. When Costia pulled away, there were tears in her eyes.

"Some part of me will always love you. But it's time for me to let you go. I know you will be happy with Clarke. And I will be happy too. I don't think we'll be staying for your joining. I'm ready to return home. You've found yours, and that's all that matters." She kissed Lexa's cheek gently. "Come Navian," she said, changing tack. "You can accompany me home." He stood quickly, following in her wake like a devoted puppy.

"It was good to meet you, Navian. Good luck," she added. "You'll need it. She is a force of nature."

"That's what I love about her, Heda. Mochof." And then they were gone, and Clarke was at Lexa's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked timidly. "That was... emotional."

"It was," Lexa agreed. "And it was necessary. I feel... lighter, somehow." She turned to Clarke. "The bonfires are lit. It is growing late. And we have a wedding to get to, my love." She kissed Clarke's hand in reverence.

"I believe it is a Skaikru custom to have one's friends and close family on hand to help you prepare. I had your friends brought to your chamber and a bath drawn for you." Lexa tugged her out to the hallway, past her guards, and to Clarke's little used chamber down the hall. With one last meaningful glance, she backed away. "I will see you at the ceremony, love."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Forever

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: M

A/N: This was supposed to be the final chapter. However, the secondary pairing I somehow accidentally slipped in to this one took on life of it's own and I'm 20 page into writing that one now too. So expect at least one more chapter with some extra Clexa fluff mixed in. Frankly, there's never enough Clexa love.

* * *

Clarke sank gratefully into the hot bath, feeling her tired muscles relax. She let out an involuntary groan. She hadn't realized standing in one place for a few hours could wear her out so much. She bet Lexa would be more than happy to rub down any sore muscles she might have. 'Or rub down anything else,' she thought with a smirk.

She wanted nothing more than to soak luxuriously, but her friends had other ideas. They burst through the doors, much to the displeasure of her chamber guards. If Lexa knew they'd let anyone intrude on her bath, she would probably have a fit.

"It's fine Hagar," she said quickly when the guard went to pull Raven back. "You can let them in." Hagar nodded once, keeping his eye downcast respectfully in deference to her naked torso.

"Close the door behind you, Octavia," Clarke said, shaking her head.

"Umm, what are you still doing in the bath?" the younger warrior asked her. "Don't you have a wedding to get to?"

"There's still time to run," Raven added helpfully. Clarke laughed.

"You don't think Lexa could catch me?"

"Mmm, true. Heda can run," Octavia said seriously, holding out a towel for Clarke. "I can buy you some time, give you a head start."

"The only place I'm running is straight to her." Clarke said dreamily. Raven pantomimed losing her lunch, complete with her best approximation of sound effects. Octavia just smiled, understanding how Clarke felt, since she shared the same bond with Lincoln.

"You two are ridiculous. Stop being so lovey. Or at least find me a hot grounder too," the engineer grumbled.

"Many of Lexa's friends are attending today, I'm sure she'd be happy to introduce you a few," Clarke offered. "I could be your wing woman."

Raven made a non-committal noise and shrugged. "Let's get you dressed. Don't want to keep the Commander waiting."

Clarke was excited to see what she'd be wearing. Contrary to the Skaikru traditions, what Trikru brides wore was chosen and provided by her betrothed, the assumption being that they would know each other well enough to select the perfect outfit. This was supposed to be a final test; if the bride did not like it, she could choose not to go through with the marriage. Lexa had been tight lipped about what she had chosen, but Clarke wasn't concerned in the slightest. Lexa had provided her with all manner of clothes since that first time, when she had knelt and swore fealty to her, and Clarke had always been astounded by the beauty and functionality of her choices.

Laid out on the bed, they found it. Octavia gasped, and Clarke discovered she'd lost the ability to make any sound at all. Raven whistled, clearly impressed. It was a long gown, nearly pure white, with dramatic accents of sky blue. Clarke could tell it would be slightly low cut in the front, likely revealing an abundance of cleavage, but she guessed that was by design, since Lexa enjoyed the sight so much.

"This is gorgeous," Octavia said unnecessarily. "And crazy hard to find. Lincoln was telling me a few weeks ago about how hard it is to get certain fabrics and certain colors. Heda had to have ordered this to be made from scratch. It probably took months."

"Months?" Clarke asked. "We've only been engaged for 6 weeks."

"Yeah," Octavia said, raising an eyebrow. "She planned ahead."

"Pretty cocky of her, assuming I'd say yes."

Raven snorted. "You worship the ground she walks on."

Clarke couldn't really argue with that, so she said nothing, running her hand along the dress, almost afraid to touch it fully.

"Ok," Raven unceremoniously. "Lose the towel."

Clarke tried not to be too self conscious as they helped her into the dress and laced it. Octavia found a pair of dainty sandals next to the bed on the floor, and Clarke put those on too. When she was dressed, she waited in front of them for their approval.

"Are you doing makeup too?" Octavia asked. "Is this a battle ready event?"

Clarke chuckled. "In these shoes? Doubtful. Lexa probably will though. So maybe I should?"

"No," a voice said from behind them. "You look perfect just as you are."

Abby stood in the doorway, eyes glistening with tears. Clarke crossed the room quickly and hugged her.

"That is some dress," Abby said. Clarke nodded.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Well, let's take it out and show it off. Everyone's ready."

Octavia and Raven nodded and headed out, leaving Abby and Clarke alone.

"I wish your father was here for this," Abby whispered. "He'd be so proud of the woman you've become."

"He'd be proud of both of us, for building a life of peace here on the ground."

Abby nodded her agreement. "Now c'mon. Your wife-to-be is getting anxious."

"Can't have that," Clarke responded. She took Abby's arm and they made their way downwards. The square in front of the tower had been cleared and prepared for their use and decorated by many hands. It had been some time since a Commander had been joined, and the people of Polis loved any excuse for a celebration. Clarke had been stopped all week by sellers on the streets, offering her samples of foods they intended to bring to the feast.

When they reached the final doors, Clarke stopped to take a deep breath. Abby's arm kept her steady despite her nerves, and she appreciated the calmness her mother was lending her. When she was ready, she nodded to the guards on either side of the door and they bowed slightly before opening them.

Lexa stood across the open square, hands clasped in front of her resting lightly on her sword handle. It was quite a distance, but she could still see the way the Commander's eyes softened and sparkled when as she drew closer.

Clarke took in her appearance. She was in full Commander regalia, her war paint impeccable and every metal grommet on her jacket was polished to a high shine. Clarke was used to seeing Lexa ready for war, but this was an entirely different situation, one that was purely ceremonial.

Her face threatened to break out into a grin when Clarke and Abby finally reached her. It was only the years of carefully hiding her emotions that prepared her for it. Even so, the blonde could see the telltale lift of the corner of her mouth. In terms of Lexa's outward emotions, it was practically tears of joy.

Lexa gripped Abby's hand in a firm warrior grip, nodding to her happily, then she turned her full attention to Clarke. Abby backed away, truly overjoyed to see Clarke smile fully.

"You look beautiful Clarke," Lexa whispered. She took the blonde's hands in her own, squeezing them gently. Clarke grinned back at her. Indra cleared her throat, making both of them look to her. She gestured for them to step closer.

"As General of the Kongeda, it is my duty to preside over Heda's joining with Wanheda," Indra said loudly, looking like she'd rather face an army by herself. Clarke held back the giggle that threatened to erupt. Indra wasn't exactly the touchy feely type. Nor was she Clarke's biggest fan. She could imagine the thoughts going through her head.

Clarke gave a passing thought to the fact that she was widely known and always addressed as Wanheda. At first, it really bothered her, but every person she met used the title as a mark of honor. So many lives, especially Trikru lives, were lost to the maunon. Although the reality of what she had to do to save her people weighed heavily on her, there was hardly a day that passed that someone in Polis didn't thank her for avenging the death of one of their loved ones. Wanheda was who she was now, and it was the primary reason why it was appropriate for Lexa to get to marry her at all, because in the eyes of their people, all their people, this put them one step closer to equals. Indra spoke again, knocking her out of her reverie.

"Heda, you may begin,"

"I, Leksa kom Trikru, Heda of the Thirteen Clans, swear to love and care for you, Wanheda Klark kom Skaikru. To protect you from harm, and build our lives together, until our fight is over."

"And Wanheda."

"I, Wanheda Klark kom Skaikru, swear to love and care for you, Leksa kom Trikru, Heda of the Thirteen Clans. To protect you from harm, and build our lives together, until our fight is over."

"Tiam gonplei ste odon," Lexa said surely, for emphasis.

'Until our fight is over,' Clarke translated silently to herself. She sincerely prayed that the day would never come. She would always want one more day with Lexa, even if they lived to be a hundred years old.

"Bind your oaths in blood," Indra intoned, handing over a long dagger. Lexa took it, deftly slicing her palm without flinching. Clarke took it next, trying to be as stoic as Lexa, but failing slightly when the blade dug into her skin. Lexa gave her a small smile, no more than a twitch of the corner of her lips. The Commander lifted her hand, and Clarke grasped it tightly in her own.

"The joining is complete."

With the final words of the oath completed, Lexa's smile widened and turned radiant. A deafening cheer went up through the crowd, and Lexa deftly dipped Clarke, drawing a gasp of delighted surprise from her. When they kissed, the crowd yelled again, and Clarke could hear Octavia's laugh ringing out clearly before Lexa joined their lips and she forgot to think about anything else but the feeling.

Indra cleared her throat once more, and Lexa glanced over at her.

"Not part of the joining ceremony," she pointed out. Lexa shrugged, straightening up.

"Skaikru tradition," Lexa said gravely, hiding her grin at Indra's stern expression. "We must honor theirs as well as ours."

They were quickly interrupted by hoards of well wishers, each wanting to offer congratulations to the newly married pair. By the time the line to see them died down, Clarke was ready for a break and something to eat. They made a pass by a food table, enjoying Clarke's favorite roasted meat, and started towards a log bench to rest, but Lexa suddenly shot off, grabbing the arm of a woman Clarke had never met, and dragging her along as she whispered in her ear. Clarke was almost jealous of the easy way they interacted, and watched as the woman nodded vigorously and allowed Lexa to lead her over towards Raven, who was standing alone.

"Reivon," Lexa said brightly. "This is Luna, leader of the boat people." She ushered Luna forward. "Luna has an interest in Skaikru tech, I thought you would be the perfect person to answer her questions."

"Hello," Raven said, reaching out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, yes," Luna smiled at her, looking at the outstretched hand. "I heard the Skaikru have a special greeting. Will you show me?" she asked excitedly.

Raven couldn't help grinning at her enthusiasm. "Sure. Give me your hand." The mechanic spent several moments arranging their linked hands, and when she finally shook it Luna's eyes lit up in delight.

Lexa looked on in amusement. When they'd finished, she rejoined them.

"Raven is Skaikru's tech expert. She built us a system that allows us to communicate great distances between villages." Lexa said proudly. Luna's eyes widened in admiration.

"It was easy, once we got past Trikru's tech phobia," Raven explained. "I used parts of our ship, along with some parts we found in an old storage shed here in Polis."

"In Flokru's territory, we've salvaged plenty of tech. Although I have no clue what might be useful. You should come visit our lands, see for yourself. I would be honored to have you as my guest."

Lexa backed out slowly, letting the pair continue talking. Clarke made her way over, looking from Lexa to Raven.

"What's up with that? Why are you smiling?" The blonde asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You asked me to find Raven an attractive suitor. How did I do?" Lexa questioned. Clarke looked back over with fresh eyes.

"Flokru?" Clarke guessed, recognizing the unique clothes and markings easily. Lexa beamed.

"Yes. Luna and I have been friends many years. We were novitiates together."

"She's a nightblood?" Clarke nearly gasped in surprise. Lexa motioned her to keep it down.

"Yes. Luna was a powerful fighter, but she had no wish to fight. When the Heda before me fell, she ran rather than fight."

"And they just let her leave?"

"Not exactly," Lexa explained. "She would have been pursued and executed for her crime, but when I ascended, I pardoned her. She found a peaceful place to rest among the Flokru."

"She is the missing mark from your tattoo," Clarke realized. Lexa nodded.

"Yes, and I'm grateful that I did not have to kill her. Although," Lexa said honestly, "She would probably have defeated me, if she wished to. She often beat me when we sparred."

Clarke found herself looking over to where Luna and Raven were still speaking, and unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Clarke, I'm fine, and Luna is not a threat. To anyone," Lexa stressed.

"What do you mean?" Clarke

Your 'tell' is showing," Lexa whispered in her ear. "That's what it's called right? Raven was teaching me a game she called 'poker' in which one has to command control over her facial muscles. She says I'm exceptional at it."

Clarke snorted. "I don't doubt it, but you definitely don't need anyone to inflate that giant ego."

"I thought you liked my giant... ego," Lexa winked at her. The blonde slapped her arm.

"Dirty."

Lexa looked thoroughly proud of herself, grinning at her wife. "I'd be happy to show you just how dirty I can be," she offered. Clarke bit her lip again, this time for an entirely different reason. She started to respond to Lexa, but they were interrupted.

"Heda," King Roan said respectfully, coming to stand by Lexa. "I must speak with you. It's urgent. Wanheda should join us."

Lexa led him to the side of the hall, and he spoke in hushed whispers. Clarke had to get closer to hear what he was saying.

"Azgeda is going to formally request a bedding ceremony," he said hesitantly. Lexa's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"That is an ancient tradition, it hasn't been observed for decades," Lexa argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nevertheless, Heda," Roan reminded her. "It is still the right of the clans to ask this of you. To ensure that all joinings are of love, and not underhanded alliances. I am not asking this for me, but for my concerned Ambassadors and the Azgeda elders. I already know your union is actual love. I saw how she attacked you when I brought her back. That was pure passion," he teased.

"What ceremony?" Clarke asked, trying to follow the conversation.

"It's the right of any of the clans to request that there be witnesses to... a newly married Heda's first consummation." Lexa said, turning a light shade of pink with embarrassment. Clarke's jaw dropped.

"They want to... watch?" the blonde hissed out. Roan held up his hands in apology.

"If it's any consolation, it will mostly likely only be three witnesses. Assuming no other clans wish to have a representative present."

Clarke whirled to look at Lexa. "This was not covered when we went over the joining ceremony."

Lexa sighed and grasped Clarke's upper arms in an attempt to curb her anger. "As I said, this is an outdated tradition, and has not been performed for at least thirty summers. I did not even dream it would be a possibility."

"Can we refuse?" Clarke asked seriously. Roan shook his head.

"If you do, the diplomats of Azgeda have vowed that they will not keep the alliance. I tried to talk them out of it, truly, Heda. But they would not be swayed."

"It's the only power they have left," Lexa said shrewdly. "Leave it to Azgeda to continue to test my patience, despite Nia's untimely end."

"Who has Azgeda chosen as their witness?" Lexa asked him. He hesitated, looking away uncomfortably. "You, then?" Lexa scoffed. "Delightful."

"I thought you would prefer me over some of the other options, so I took on the role."

"Who would be the other two?" Clarke asked. "You said three, right?"

Lexa cleared her throat. "Our own clans would also provide a witness each, to provide a check and balance system."

"Our own clans?"

"Yes," Lexa said, rubbing her forehead. "I will ask Indra, she is a logical choice. That should really make her evening complete," Lexa said sarcastically.

"Don't tell me we are actually thinking of going through with this," Clarke hissed. Lexa bit her lip.

"If you want me to fight it, I will do it for you. However, we may start a war with Azgeda and lives will be lost," Lexa warned her. Clarke seemed to deflate.

"No," she said quietly. "We can't do that to our people, when the other option will hurt none but our pride."

Lexa smiled at her, despite the situation. "I love you."

Clarke leaned her forehead against her wife's, and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

"Who will you ask?" Lexa questioned. Clarke groaned.

"No idea."

"Bellamy?" Lexa suggested. Clarke's eyes shot open, and Lexa laughed. "Just kidding."

"I need to speak to Kane," Clarke said finally.

"Kane?" Lexa asked, with wide eyes. Clarke shook her head.

"Not for that. He's Chancellor, and he should know about it, regardless of who I choose. Plus, he may have a suggestion."

"While you see Kane, I must speak with Indra," Lexa told her. She reached for Clarke's hand, and kissed it gently. "I'll return to you as soon as possible." Clarke was touched by the gesture, but not surprised. Lexa was always sweet and sincere to her, and she knew that Clarke was nervous about the situation.

She found Kane on the makeshift dance floor, spinning her mother around expertly. She stood back and watched for a few minutes; she didn't have the heart to interrupt them, not when her mother was laughing and blushing at something Kane had whispered to her. When the song ended, she met the pair, and immediately Abby's face fell. She could tell by Clarke's expression that something was off.

"What's wrong?" She asked seriously.

"Nothing's wrong, just... a complication," Clarke explained. She spent a few minutes catching them up, and when she'd finished, Kane and Abby were silent a few moments.

"Can you refuse?" Her mother asked finally.

Clarke shook her head. "Not without risking war. We won't do that."

"What can we do?" Kane asked.

"Nothing for you to do, this is all me. And one witness," Clarke huffed.

"Who do you want there?" Kane questioned, tilting his head.

Clarke bit her lip. "Raven, I think."

"Or" Kane offered. "Would you prefer someone you won't run into as often?"

Clarke considered for a moment, but then shook her head. "I want someone I know I can trust."

"This is... unorthodox," Abby said, arms crossed over her chest. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," Clarke said with finality. "What's a little embarrassment if it means avoiding a war? I mostly wanted to make you aware, since it will be announced. I don't want the Skaikru leaders caught off-guard. You'll be expected to announce our witness."

Kane nodded. "Understood."

"I've got to talk to Raven, I'm almost out of time. Thank you," she said, both to Kane and her mother. They nod, and Abby touches her arm softly. It isn't much, but it is a comfort to the blonde.

Raven is still deep in conversation with Luna when Clarke finds her a few minutes later, off to the side of the bonfire, resting on logs serving as benches.

"Sorry to interrupt," Clarke says, and Raven looks up with a smile.

"Feel free to interrupt, it's your day, after all," Raven pointed out. "You should get everything you want."

"You might want to rethink that, in light of the favor I'm going to ask you." For the second time, she explained the situation, but she was unprepared for the anger from Luna.

"Azkeda branwadas," she spat out. "Have they no common decency? Make no mistake, this is a ploy. For what though, I do not know."

"So, that's pretty crazy, but what's the favor you need?" Raven asked, still confused.

Clarke took a deep breath. "As part of the ceremony requirements, one witness from both Lexa's and my clans must be present. So... I was hoping-"

"Oh my god, you are not asking what I think you're asking," Raven whispered hotly. "You want ME to witness for you?"

"You did say you were living vicariously through me and Octavia," Clarke pointed out with a grin.

"This is taking that to an extreme," Raven grumbled. "I wanted hot sex stories, not a front row seat."

"Who else can I trust with this?" Clarke asked her seriously. Raven still looked unsure, and Luna spoke up.

"This is a great honor. Wanheda would not ask it of you were it not important. You are a loyal friend, Reivon, I can tell, and loyalty is what she needs right now." Raven looked at Luna for a moment, seeing the absolute truth of her statement reflected in the other woman's eyes. Without looking away, she nodded.

"Of course, yes." The mechanic turned to Clarke then. "Whatever you need, I'm your girl."

"I knew I could count on you."

"But you should expect a fair amount of inappropriate comments for, oh say, the rest of your life about this," Raven promised.

"I would expect nothing less from my best friend," Clarke smirked back at her.

Raven didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing at all. That was the point at which Lexa joined their group, taking Clarke into her arms and hugging her tightly. The blonde returned the gesture instantly, and in that moment, she forgot about the situation and just let herself get lost in Lexa's strong arms, feeling her heartbeat steadily.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked quietly, breaking the spell. "Roan will announce it soon." 

"Yes," Clarke said after a moment. "I'll be ready for anything as long as you're with me."

Lexa pulled back just enough from their embrace to fuse their lips together in a heated kiss.

Luna cleared her throat noisily. "Save that for later, Heda." Lexa smiled in response. She made her way to the front of the crowd, gesturing to get everyone's attention.

"King Roan has an announcement he'd like to make," Lexa drawled, in a practiced tone that sounded almost bored.

"Sha, Heda," Roan responded. He strode to the front of the gathered crowd and addressed them with serious intent. "Azgedakru makes a formal request for proof of authentic joining, by way of the bedding ceremony."

A sudden chorus of confused and angry voices rises, as everyone turns and talks among themselves. Lexa lets it go on for a few seconds, letting Roan see he's lost his captive audience, before she drew them back together with a loud call. "Shof op!"

The background noise dies instantly, going silent to hear Lexa speak. "Wanheda and I accept your request. Skaikru and Trikru will present witnesses."

Indra steps forward, taking one knee and bowing her head to Lexa. "It would be my honor to serve as Trikru's witness, Heda." Despite the formal words, it sounded begrudging.

"Monchof, Indra."

"Skaikru presents Raven Reyes for witness," Kane says surely, motioning for the girl to step forward.

"I will be witness for Skaikru," Raven says clearly as she joins Indra at the front, mimicking her head bow.

"Thank you, Raven," Clarke says. She hopes Raven realizes just how grateful she truly is.

"Does any other clan doubt my commitment to my wife?" Lexa nearly snarls.

"Trishanakru does not need to present a witness," one ambassador calls quickly at hearing the disdain in Lexa's voice.

One by one, the clans all give the same answer, that they do not need a witness. Until Luna speaks up.

"Flokru will witness."

The crowd roars again, and Lexa looks at Luna with a hard gaze.

"But it is not to witness Heda's love for this woman. That is clear to any who look upon them. And Heda deserves to have that love. It is something sacred, something we all hold dear and search for. For years, Heda has led us, has fought and bled so that our children might live. She's built an alliance that provides supplies to struggling villages, so that no goufa goes hungry. Wanheda defeated our greatest enemy, the mountain, and made the Ripas men again. Our people have prospered under the alliance of the 13 clans. Yet Azgeda cannot be satisfied. They have challenged Heda, made threats, tried to wipe out the Skaikru, and Trikru, Many of you don't even know they had Heda's first love killed. And still, she protects them, and acquiesces to their continued demands. I do not know yet what they stand to gain from this farce, so I will bear witness, but it will be a witness to Azgeda's motives," Luna explained. "Myself, and the rest of Flokru will protect Heda and Wanheda from whatever Azgedakru has planned," she vowed, pulling her short sword from its scabbard.

Lexa nodded respectfully down to Luna, grateful for her support. "We accept you as witness, Luna, and appreciate it." She stepped down, and took Clarke's hand.

"Come," she whispered. "We should prepare." After a brief word with Indra, they left the gathering to make their way to the top of the tower.

Lexa immediately sat Clarke down on their bed, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Clarke. And I promise this will be over quickly, and then our life together begins. I'm sorry about this. If I had known it would be possibility, I would never have put you through all this," Lexa swore.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked. "You wouldn't have married me?"

"Not if I had know it could cause you this discomfort."

"You are worth any amount of discomfort. I would not have let you off the hook that easily. I love you, Lexa. This is just part of the tradition of our people. We can get through it fine. But we should probably talk about, you know, how we're doing this," Clarke said, turning red.

Lexa smothered a grin. "I have a thought about that. But first, I have a gift for you. For both of us, really." She crossed the wardrobe and pulled out two matching robes. They were deep green, short, and incredibly soft. Clarke wasn't sure what they were made out of. Clouds was her first guess. She wouldn't put it past Lexa to bend the laws of science just to get her something like this.

"Just follow my lead, Skaigirl. I swore to protect you from harm and I intend to deliver." Lexa promised, kissing her fiercely. She let herself be swept up by Lexa's passion, igniting through her, despite the situation. She would do anything for this woman. Lexa broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Clarke's. "I will wait in the bedchamber for you to be ready. Wear this," she requested. "Just this." With a final kiss, she stalked away, leaving Clarke to worry and get changed.

Lexa entered their chamber and waited while Clarke came in uncertainly from the door across the room. She glanced nervously over at the assembled witnesses at the edge of the room. Indra, with a sour look on her face, clearly not at ease. Luna, eyes focused on the King, not even glancing their way. Roan standing apart from the three women, arms crossed, and finally Raven, who gave Clarke a small mocking salute, which did not serve the purpose of calming her nerves, which Clarke was sure she had intended. Lexa paid them no mind as she stepped closer to Clarke, drawing her into a warm embrace.

"Relax," Lexa whispered in her ear quietly. "They need only observe our first coupling. After that, I kick them out and get you all to myself." Clarke smiled at that. "There's my girl." Lexa kissed her reassuringly. "Join me on our bed?"

Clarke nodded and knelt on their bed facing her wife. Lexa smiled at her and loosened first her own robe, then Clarke's so it hung open around her shoulders. The Commander pulled Clarke closer until they were pressed tightly together. The blonde moaned at the feeling, letting Lexa's strong body protect her, as if her love would shield her from her embarrassment of the situation.

Lexa's left hand rose to Clarke's face, keeping her focused on her, rather than the group watching them. She planted slow kisses over Clarke's face, catching her lips occasionally, then darting away to press over her cheeks, forehead, closed eyelids. Her right hand brushed aside the robe, coming to rest between Clarke's thighs. "Together," Lexa said quietly. "Just like this. They need to witness, not get a show." She grinned encouragingly at Clarke, who smiled back as her hands moved to mirror Lexa's.

Lexa could feel Clarke's nervousness in the way her hand shook against her cheek. Although Lexa was somewhat uneasy about it herself, she'd had a lot of practice acting more sure of herself than she actually felt. She wished she could steady Clarke in some way; maybe bolster her confidence. In this instance, she'd have to settle for being the confident one, and hope that would help her wife.

Her wife. That was the first time she had really thought about it, and it filled her with a deep sense of giddiness. Enough to overcome whatever stood between her and being fully intimate with her wife.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered. "It's ok. I'm right here with you." She ran her fingers gently against Clarke's clit, and despite her anxiety at the crowd gathered in their chambers, Clarke moaned involuntarily and pressed tighter to her wandering hand. Clarke instinctively reacted and entered Lexa swiftly with two still trembling fingers.

Lexa's sharp intake of breath told Clarke she'd hit her mark. Lexa redoubled her own efforts, feeling Clarke's wetness beneath her questing fingers.

Clarke's gaze briefly wavered towards the clan leaders to her right, but Lexa drew her gaze back forcefully with the hand that wasn't buried in Clarke's folds.

"No, look at me, not them. Its just the two of us here. No one else sees you like this but me. You are mine Klark kom Skaikru, all mine. Look at me, only at me," Lexa commanded in a hushed whisper. "This is not for them. This is for us." Their lips met in a heated kiss, even as their hands sped up in a furious pace. Lexa moaned deeply. "Come with me, my wife."

Clarke dropped her head to rest on Lexa's shoulder, shuddering from the sensations pulsing through her body. She couldn't hold out much longer, but she was determined to bring Lexa along with her. She soldiered on, despite the awkward positioning, and felt Lexa's muscles tightening around her. Her entire body went tense, and Clarke let herself fall right along with her, face still pressed against the side of Lexa's neck. Lexa released the breath she'd been holding, panting against the blonde's head. Clarke was having trouble holding herself up from the force of her orgasm, so Lexa tightened her grip and held her steadily.

She cleared her throat and addressed the four people she had tried (unsuccessfully) not to think about.

"You've witnessed. Are you satisfied, King Roan?" Lexa asked, keeping her voice even.

Raven smirked. "Not as much as you two," she muttered under her breath. Luna's mouth twitched into a smile, and she shot Raven an amused look.

"Sha, Heda," Roan responded respectfully, keeping his head bowed.

"Then you can see yourselves out of my chambers," she said coldly, turning from them as if they were beneath her notice. She felt, rather than saw, them file out, and when the door closed swung closed, she gave her full attention to the woman in her arms.

"Clarke," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Better now," Clarke answered. "Now that we're alone."

"Mmm, yes. I want you all to myself, Skaigirl."

"Oh yeah, Commander? What are you going to do with me?"

"Love you," Lexa promised. "From now until I draw my last breath."

There was no need of further words, and they gave in to the passion they'd held back before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pairings: Luna/Raven; Clexa

Rating: M

A/N: Ok, introducing a new pairing which I've now fallen in love with instantly. I feel like this happens to me a lot. Oh well, enjoy. There is a fun Clexa scene buried in here worth the read I think. Also, this is absolutely my longest piece EVER. It really took on a life of it's own. I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

A sigh of relief huffed out of the Skaikru pilot as they left the Commander's chambers finally. Roan was leading the way, followed closely by Indra, who seemed just as eager as she was to put distance between them and where they just were. Luna was silent behind her, although Raven could feel the barely restrained power radiating from her.

She chanced a quick glance back and found that Luna's eyes were practically drilling a hole through Roan's back.

"So," Raven said, trying to make her voice lighter than it felt. "We just head back down to the feast now? No other weird watching duties?"

The corner of Luna's lip twitched up slightly in response. "We must announce our successful witness, and then yes, it's over."

"Sweet, I could use a drink after that," Raven said seriously.

"Mmm, I know just the brew." Luna responded easily, with her eyes still trained on Roan. The four of them got into the waiting elevator car, and Raven found the trip back down to be even more awkward than the way up.

'Or maybe awkward isn't the word... tense?' She tried out in her head. It fit better, given Luna's obvious distrust. She seemed a different person than the one Raven was talking to earlier. More guarded. Angrier and distrustful.

The relief was palpable to everyone when the doors finally slid open and Indra stormed out first. Roan was next, and Luna motioned for Raven to go ahead of her. She timed her own steps to match the pilot's hobbled gait, seeming as if there was no hurry in the world. Raven knew that wasn't exactly true; the Flokru leader had made no secret of the fact that she intended to keep watch over the Azgeda man. Still, she appreciated the company.

When they rejoined the festivities, all eyes turned to look at the four of them, and a hush settled. Luna immediately raised a fist and yelled loudly, "Heda has claimed her mate; Wanheda is a lucky woman!" The grounders immediately hooted and cheered out their approval, tankards banging against tables and stomping feet.

Indra raised her hands after a few moments. "We have witnessed. Azgeda's challenge is answered sufficiently."

Roan nodded and rejoined his clan without comment. Luna's rested a hand on Raven's arm for a moment. "I will be right back, Reivon." She took about three steps before she stopped short and returned to her. "Unless you'd like to join me?" She held out a hand to the younger girl.

She wasn't sure where Luna was going, but it had to be better than having a conversation with Clarke's mother, and she could see Abby's worried face in the crowd already. "Sure." She took Luna's hand in her own, finding it warm and steady in opposition to the cold night. They didn't travel far, just to a pocket of Luna's people who were gathered off to the side. She spoke to one of the men in rapid Trigedasleng, too fast for Raven to comprehend. It seemed to be a serious discussion, and when she'd finished speaking, the man bowed and responded with a hearty "Sha, Luna" and the group broke up. Raven was not too preoccupied to realize that Luna had not let go of her hand. She found she didn't mind much at all.

"I didn't follow a word of that," she admitted, grinning at Luna.

"I had to assign a watch. Over Heda's quarters, and over the Azgedakru. I was serious when I said Flokru would protect them. I know I said I'd like to show you our lands, but it will have to wait until I'm satisfied that Lexa and her Skaigirl will be safe."

"Lexa's pretty good at the whole defense thing. And Clarke's no slouch in the fighting department."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "Heda is a formidable opponent. I've fought her many times. And I am certain that a woman who earns the title Wanheda is not to be underestimated. Still, their happiness may lead to allowing their guard to slip." Luna led them to a stall off to the side, where a woman handed them both cups with a smile.

"You've fought against Lexa?" Raven asked interestedly. "Have you ever beaten her?" She took a small sip of the drink, surprised at the strength of the brew. She wondered how they managed to keep the sweetness. She made a mental note to have Monty look into it for their own homemade booze.

Luna laughed as she motioned Raven to sit, pointing out a low bench. "Lexa has never beaten me."

Raven tilted her head. "Seriously? You beat the Commander?"

"Where do you think Lexa learned?" Luna teased.

"Anya," Raven said with a shrug.

"It is true that Lexa was Anya's second," Luna agreed. "But once she came to Polis for the conclave, we trained together. We were very close. Like sisters."

"So you trained the potential Commanders?" Raven asked, taking another sip.

Luna hesitated. "I was the oldest of the novitiates . So I felt a responsibility to prepare everyone as best I could."

"Wait," the pilot puzzled out. "You were one of the nightbloods?"

Luna nodded, eyes looking away.

"I thought..." Raven started, then trailed off.

"It was a long time ago."

Raven squeezed their still linked fingers. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand."

"No, I don't mind. It was another life. Years ago now. There was nine of us in the conclave, including my brother, and once I killed him in the first round of fighting, I lost my taste for it. I was to fight Lexa in the next round, and I couldn't do it. And then to have to kill more children? And it's what we were. Children. I fled," She whispered bitterly. "I wasn't cut out to kill for a title. I already knew if I wished to, I could prevail. I knew it would mean my death once I was caught, but I would rather have died that way, than take the lives of more of my friends. I waited for the warriors to come for me, but they didn't. And eventually I heard the news, that Lexa had come out the victor in Conclave, and that she had pardoned me."

Raven nodded, but was silent, knowing that Luna still had more to say.

"I couldn't find a home for a long time after that. I couldn't return to Polis, branded a coward. I couldn't go back to the Trikru. I walked for a long time, until I reached the sea. It was peaceful there. A few weeks walking across the beach and Flokru found me."

"And they became your people?" Raven asked. Luna nodded.

"Yes. We are a peaceful people. And we do not send our nightbloods to conclave. Lexa has been more supportive than I could have imagined or hoped. I owe her more than my life."

"I guess Clarke got a good one then," Raven said turning more towards Luna. She winced as it wrenched her bad leg in the brace, and Luna noticed.

"What sort of injury is that?" She asked. Raven was surprised, because generally people pretended they didn't see it, and no one had ever asked her about it.

"An old one. Nerve damage from a gunshot wound. It nearly killed me."

Luna nodded and reached out. "May I?" She asked. Raven hesitated briefly, then nodded and swung around so Luna could reach it. To her surprise, the leader released the straps holding the brace on, and slipped it off completely. Her touch was authoritative, but soft. 'Healers hands,' Raven thought.

"Mmm, the scar tissue. I can feel it. It should be massaged regularly to keep the skin supple. Would you mind..." Luna indicated her leg once more. Raven shrugged.

"Knock yourself out."

Luna tilted her head. "Knock myself out?"

"It's a saying. It means 'go ahead.'"

"Skaikru slang. I will try to remember that," Luna smiled at her. Raven found herself grinning back.

"It might hurt a little," Luna warned her. "But over time, it will help with the pain," she promised.

"I can take it," Raven said proudly.

"I have no doubt, Skaigirl, that you could take on anything you wished to. Your eyes are full of fire." Luna looked down at Raven's leg, rolled the loose fitting pants up as far as she could, reaching under them to knead the muscles firmly under her palms.

Raven took a deep breath. Luna was right, it did hurt, but it also felt kind of nice, having her warm hands caressing over her ruined muscles.

"Tell me of life in the sky," Luna prodded as she worked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Raven smiled at the woman's eagerness. She spoke at length, first about the Ark, and how it worked. The oxygen producers, the water reclaimers. Then she told the woman about the work she did, fixing machinery, space walks in her suit, the vastness of everything. Then she found herself turning to more personal topics. Her friends, her mother, and even Finn, the boy she once loved. Luna encouraged her, murmuring lowly when the conversation lulled, and making eye contact when it elicited heavy emotions from Raven.

The mechanic yawned, and Luna did not miss it.

"All done," Luna said, pulling her hands away from Raven's skin and rolling her pant leg back down. Raven was surprised that she missed the contact almost instantly. Luna slid the brace back on and strapped her leg in. "And the hour grows late. Let me walk you back to your room?"

Raven nodded, and took her outstretched hand to get to her feet. She winced out of habit, then frowned. "It doesn't hurt."

"Is it supposed to?" Luna asked.

"It always hurts when I stand. It feels amazing," Raven was awed, looking from her leg to Luna. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Reivon. It is a small thing. I'm glad I could help." Luna didn't release her hand as they started walking towards the tower, and Raven didn't mind in the slightest. They were silent as they made their way up, Luna keeping her steps slow and measured for the mechanic. When they reached the chamber door, Luna tightened her grip, squeezing Raven's hand.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me," she said. "I hope we can continue to get to know each other."

"I'd like that," Raven responded genuinely. Luna's answering smile was bright. She lifted Raven's hand and kissed it gently, running her thumb over the mechanic's fingers. Raven bit her lip at the sensual feeling.

"Goodnight, Reivon." Luna released her hand almost reluctantly, turning and walking away. Luna looked back, smiling at her, and Raven blushed in response. Luna chuckled as she strode confidently out of sight.

It was a long time before sleep claimed Raven, but when it did, it bought her some of the sweetest dreams she'd had since landing on the ground.

* * *

A knock rang on the door to Heda's chambers in the morning, followed by Raven's loud bellow. "Wake up, I need to talk to you."

Clarke groaned, and pressed her face against Lexa's back.

"Can we make her go away?" she asked. "It's early."

"It's not early, and I need to talk to you desperately," Raven said loudly from behind the still closed door.

Lexa pulled the covers up more securely and yelled to the guard to allow Raven to come in.

Raven bounded into the room, and threw herself onto the big bed, nestling in in between Clarke and Lexa.

"Devil woman," Clarke groaned. "What do you need?"

"To thank you, of course," Raven responded, as if it should be obvious. "I had an excellent night. Luna is so sweet."

"I'm glad you two got along so well. Luna is one of my oldest friends, and I thought you might enjoy each other's company," Lexa said rather smugly.

"Umm, just how well did you two hit it off?" Clarke questioned, raising one eyebrow. Raven gasped and smacked her arm lightly.

"Not as well as you two did," Raven waggled her eyebrows back at Clarke.

"It was our wedding night," Clarke pointed out. "Not our first date."

"Honestly, I thought it would be hotter between you two," Raven said sadly.

"Are you seriously critiquing our sex life?" Clarke asked her.

"I mean..."

Lexa growled. "What you had the privilege of seeing last night was not our usual coupling. That was for show. It's usually a lot more..." she trailed off.

"Energetic and inventive?" Clarke supplied.

"And passionate," Lexa finished. "Now close your eyes so I can get dressed, Reivon."

"I've already seen you naked," Raven pointed out. Lexa glared at her and waited until she'd covered her eyes with a hand before sliding out of the bed and finding her clothes.

"So," Clarke asked her. "You avoided my question about how good your night was."

"We talked for hours," Raven reminisced. "And she massaged my leg. And then she walked me to my room."

"And?" Clarke pressed.

"And she kissed my hand and wished me goodnight," Raven blushed.

"Aww, cute," Clarke cooed. "And when are you seeing Luna again?"

"I dunno, I'm sure I could find her, but we didn't exactly make plans."

"You can join us down at the training arena after you have had breakfast," Lexa offered. "Luna is going to spar with me this morning, since she's my only real challenge."

Clarke sat up at this. "Really? I want to see that. Wait for us," she asked.

Lexa scrunched up her nose. "I am already late, since we overslept. You should eat something. I'll have the kitchen bring something up for both of you," she offered.

"Thanks," Clarke smiled at her. Lexa leaned across the bed and tilted her chin up, kissing her lightly.

"Anything for my wife," she promised. Clarke's smile got wider than she ever thought possible.

"Eww, barf," Raven said, kicking Clarke. "Get a room."

"We have one," Lexa pointed out. "You came to us."

"Point taken."

As Lexa left the room, she was shaking her head and muttering about Skaikru, but Clarke knew her wife well enough to know that she actually enjoyed the chance to be less formal, less Heda, with Raven's easygoing nature.

"Let's eat quick and go see our ladies fight," Clarke suggested.

"She's not my lady," Raven argued.

"Not yet," Clarke teased. Raven nodded finally and pushed the blonde out of bed to get ready.

They were down to the training arena less than 45 minutes later, laughing companionably and talking about last week's incident when Lincoln tried to give baby Blake his first knife and Octavia nearly stabbed her husband with it in anger. They fell silent when they came in sight of Lexa and Luna circling each other with broadswords. Lexa had taken a hit, Clarke could see her cheek swelling slightly already, but Luna looked unharmed.

Lexa suddenly sprang forward, lunging her sword to the right, trying to catch the Flokru leader's arm, but Luna easily dodged, spinning and slamming the handle of her sword into Lexa's gut.

She grunted but did not fall as Luna had intended.

"Good," Luna called to her. "You've gotten better since I was here last."

"Wait until I knock you on your ass," Lexa promised, circling her.

Luna laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Heda." Lexa growled and whirled around, her sword arcing towards Luna. Raven gasped, but Luna's sword came up, blocking it and her free hand wrapped around the back of Lexa's neck and she forced the girl face down onto the ground. Lexa struggled for a moment, then raised her hand in defeat. Luna smirked and helped her to her feet.

Raven clapped and whooped, and they turned to see Clarke and her watching. Lexa looked annoyed, but Luna gave a theatrical bow and a wave to them.

"Go again, Heda?" She asked Lexa, who nodded vigorously.

"Yes."

They squared off once more, Luna looking a little more serious now that they had an audience. Clarke and Raven took seats to watch.

Lexa was being more cautious this time, waiting on Luna to make a move. She finally did, feinting right, then shooting to the left. Lexa was prepared, dodging then lashing out and catching the side of Luna's arm.

She hissed, and Clarke could see that the blade came away with a light sheen of black.

"Nice," Luna said, checking the wound. Lexa grinned. "But I hope you can take it as well as you dish it out." She was a blur suddenly, weaving around Lexa, and kicking with her foot. Lexa went down hard, and Luna's blade ran across the back of her thigh on the way down.

Lexa snarled, grabbing her wound. Her hand came back up, dark and wet, and she was on her feet in a flash. Raven couldn't tell exactly what was happening after that. Both women were fighting hard, blades colliding, as they thrust and parried. When Luna finally prevailed, her blade against Lexa's neck, they were both sweaty and panting. Clarke's eyes looked them both over as they gripped each other's arms and laughed, falling easily out of their fighting mood. As they crossed the arena together, she took in the multiple cuts, scrapes, and bruises they'd inflicted. All in all, the damage was minimal, so she knew they must have been exercising serious control over their swordsmanship.

"Good morning, Skaigirl," Luna said, greeting Raven with a warm smile. Raven's cheeks were slightly pink when she returned the greeting and the smile.

"I hoped I would see you today," Luna continued. "If you are free, there's somewhere I would like to take you."

"Oh yeah?" Raven asked. "I could make some time. Where are we going?"

"My favorite spot just outside of Polis. I haven't been in years. It's a bit of surprise, but you'll like it. Trust me?"

"Of course," Raven responded instantly. Luna looked radiant.

Clarke looked on with a barely suppressed grin. They were adorable. She gave a Lexa a look, and the Commander was wearing the same expression of amusement.

"Heda," Luna said, giving Lexa a small bow. "Thank you for the practice."

"As usual, the pleasure was all yours." Lexa grumbled, clearly miffed at having lost to Luna once again. Twice, no less.

"Alright you two, let me patch you up," Clarke interrupted them. Luna waved her off.

"My wounds are minor, Wanheda. Attend to your niron."

"Oh no," Raven argued. "You are getting those taken care of."

Luna raised one eyebrow. "You want to do the honors, Skaigirl?" Raven rolled her eyes, but grabbed Luna's arm and tugged her away towards the healers tent set up off to the side. Clarke and Lexa followed, Clarke looking over Lexa's swollen face with a frown.

"You let her punch you?"

Lexa frowned back. "Let her? Not exactly."

"I thought no one defeats Heda," Clarke teased. Lexa growled at her, spinning and grasping her around the waist. Clarke squealed as Lexa lifted her up and slung her over her shoulder, gripping her ass tightly to keep the blonde centered.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled.

"Mmm? Yes?"

"Put me down!"

"Absolutely not. Not until you declare for all to hear that Heda has defeated Wanheda." She wiggled her fingers behind Clarke's knee, and the blonde let out a peal of laughter.

"You know I'm ticklish! Stop," she whined.

"Say it," Lexa demanded.

"Fine! You win, Heda reigns supreme. Now put me down!" She demanded. Lexa did so immediately, wrapping her now free arms around Clarke.

"I like it when I can make you yell," Lexa whispered, eyes bright and happy. Clarke couldn't help smirking back.

"Save that for later, Commander," she winked. "Now come on, let me take a look at that leg."

In the tent, Luna was sitting on a tall table, her armor and shirt already discarded while Raven looked at the cut across her arm. Luna said something Clarke couldn't hear, and Raven burst out laughing, resting her head against Luna's thigh.

"Wanheda," Luna called. "Your mechanic is no good at healing."

"Not a huge surprise," Clarke said back honestly.

"I think she needs stitches," Raven said. "I might need you for that."

"You will if you don't want a giant scar," Lexa said. Raven stuck her tongue out at her.

"Very mature, goufa," Lexa responded.

"Fix Heda up first," Luna said surely. "I will wait. My incredibly competent fisa can keep me company," she teased Raven, who swatted her leg.

Clarke turned her attention to her other patient. "Pants off," She said. "And up on the table." Lexa knew better than to argue, and she was laying sideways on the table before long, while Clarke stitched up the cut.

"Keep that dry and don't push it too much for the rest of the day. I'll look at it tonight," she promised. She turned to Luna.

"Oh, that's not too bad. Only a couple stitches." Raven looked on as Clarke tended to it, watching rather intently. "Taking notes for next time?" Clarke couldn't help but tease her. Raven just nodded, still watching.

"Than you should practice. Here," Clarke said, handing over the needle. "You do the last one."

Raven tried diligently to emulate what Clarke had done, and when she tied it off, the blonde gave a small nod of approval.

"Not bad, Reyes. Maybe you'll be our backup surgeon."

"Ha," Raven said. "I'm a pilot, not a doctor, Clarke."

Luna put her shirt back on, leaving her armor where it lay. "Thank you, fisas. Reivon, are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Ah, it's a secret, remember?" Luna said. She stood and grabbed Raven's hand, leading her from the tent. They made their way towards the Polis gates, and Luna gave a smile to the guards who let them through without question.

"It's not a long trip," Luna promised, taking Raven's hand as they walked over some lose rock off the path. "It is not known by many people. At least, it wasn't when I left Polis last time. I hope we'll find it nice and private."

They walked on for a few minutes, Luna holding on to Raven's hand to keep her balanced over the rough terrain. True to her word, what they were headed for, Raven assumed, came into view and nearly took her breath away.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly. Luna nodded.

"Yes. My favorite place in all of Polis."

Before them was a small spring, surrounded by dense forest. Steam rose from it.

"A natural hot spring?"

"Sha, it is very relaxing," Luna said. "Care to join me for a swim?" she asked playfully, stepping away from Raven to pull her shirt up over her head. Her pants followed immediately after.

"A swim in your underwear?" Raven asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sha," Luna agreed. "Unless you'd like to swim naked, which I would also enjoy."

"Underwear will be fine," Raven said quickly, taking her shirt off, and sitting down to remove her boots and brace. Luna waited to help her into the water, enjoying the way Raven's body shuddered as she slipped into the warm water.

"God, this is amazing," she moaned out. Luna had to agree, but she was talking about more than the water.

"It should feel good on your leg too," Luna explained. "The heat will help sooth the pain."

"It has actually still been feeling pretty good since you took care of it yesterday," Raven admitted.

"I'm glad. I do not enjoy seeing you in pain."

"Yes, because it was great seeing you get cut with a sword," Raven shot back. Luna looked delighted.

"Were you worried for me, Skaigirl?"

Raven pursed her lips. "Maybe. Just a little."

"You need not worry. I am a capable warrior."

"I saw."

"So you won't worry any more for my safety in battle."

"Well," Raven said, looking away.

"I like that you worried," Luna offered.

Raven rolled her eyes, floating closer to Luna in the warm current. "This is nice," she said finally.

"We can stay as long as you wish," Luna promised.

"Will you tell me more about you? I know so little of your life," Raven asked her.

Luna nodded. They spent hours in the warm spring, floating along and Luna spoke of her childhood with the Trikru, serving as Gustus' sekkon, about training as a natblida, her brother, her journey with the Flokru. Raven listened intently, enjoying the flow of Luna's voice just as much as the water.

When they finally ventured out, they laid on the shore for a while longer, letting the warm sun dry them off. Raven thought silence was often awkward, but in this case, it was more like a gentle space where they could both think to themselves while enjoying each others company.

Luna broke their quiet thoughts. "I will have to return soon. I must relieve the guard watching the Azgeda warriors."

"Do you really think they will try to attack Heda?"

Luna shrugged. "Anything is possible. I had hoped that their animosity had died with Nia, but now I question it."

"Alright, then we better get you back. The last thing I want is Clarke or Lexa to be in danger." They redressed quickly, and Luna helped Raven up, steadying her with a hand on her hip. Raven's breath caught, because she felt sure Luna was about to lean in and kiss her, but the leader just gazed at her with affection before she stepped back again, leading the way back through the brush.

The trip back to the town square seemed to fly by, knowing that they would soon part ways. Raven inwardly gave herself a mental slap. She'd known Luna for all of two days, and she was already sad at being away from her.

"Well," Raven said awkwardly. "I'm going to get some work done. Thank you for taking me to the hot springs."

"You are welcome, just remember," Luna cautioned. "It's our secret." She grinned.

"Of course."

"Please be safe, Reivon," Luna stressed. "No running off with any assassins."

"Nah, just cute Flokru women," Raven quipped, biting her lip. Luna tried to hide a smile. She reached out her hand and touched Raven's cheek. Raven's hand went up to hold it in place, tighter against her. "I'll be safe," she promised. "You too, ok?"

"Sha," Luna agreed. "I will." She pulled away reluctantly and went to the tower, not looking back for fear of losing her resolve completely.

Raven took the opportunity to work on some spare parts for the rover. Now that they were more secure in their survival on Earth, thanks in large part to the coalition, she was working on things proactively. They had a wide array of working spare parts, and if she had her way, they'd have another working rover just as soon as they could salvage a frame for it. She hadn't noticed how long she'd been working until a knock startled her out of her concentration. The sun was long down, and there was no noise from the square at all.

Luna stood in the doorway, arms across her chest. "Have you been here the entire time I've been gone?"

"Yep," Raven admitted.

"You did not have an evening meal? Or take a rest? It's very late."

"Yeah, Mom, I'm ok."

"No wonder you are so skinny," Luna said, looking down her torso. "I can tell I will have my hands full with you."

"Mmm hmm, I am a handful," Raven shrugged.

"That's why I have two hands," Luna shot back, not missing a beat. Raven was suitably impressed.

"Ok, good line."

Luna grinned. "Come Skaigirl. You can have dinner with me." Raven let herself be led out, and back into the tower. She'd never been down this particular hallway that Luna led her to, and they came into a large chamber, with a low cooking fire. Herbs in bottles lined the walls, with cooking pots and a variety of vegetables. Two older women were chatting as they rolled and kneaded loaves of bread. One stopped instantly when she saw them.

"Luna!" one of them exclaimed, throwing out her hands excitedly. They spoke for a few minutes in Trigedasleng, and Raven tried to pick out some words, but failed as usual. Language wasn't her forte; she was much better with her hands.

"Deirdre, this is my friend Reivon kom Skaikru."

"Oh, Skaikru," the woman said, looking her over critically.

"It's nice to meet you," Raven said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Too skinny," the woman said sadly, tutting quietly. Luna laughed.

"That's what I told her."

"What do they feed you in the sky?" The woman asked her.

"Nothing good," Raven agreed. "Algae."

"You eat much better here," the woman promised, and retreated to a pot on the fire, ladling a scoop of a thick stew into a bowl. She pressed it into Raven's hands along with a crudely carved wooden spoon. "Eat," she begged. Raven took a bite, nearly moaning at the rich flavors.

"This is delicious," she exclaimed. "The absolute best." The woman looked delighted.

"You come back tomorrow, I'll make you dinner again."

"Deirdre is in charge of the kitchen in the tower. And she's Heda's personal chef," Luna explained.

"Did you make those pastries Clarke and I had this morning?" Raven asked excitedly. She laughed.

"Sha, Skaigirl. They are Wanheda's favorite."

"I stole two off her plate this morning," Raven admitted. Deirdre beamed.

"Tomorrow, I'll make extra and have them sent to your room."

"Oh, don't go to any trouble for me," Raven begged.

"Nonsense. Any friend of Luna's deserves the best. Luna is very selective about who she spends her time with." Deirdre crossed the room again to get a bowl for Luna, who took it gratefully.

"Mochof, Deirdre."

"Sit, sit." She ushered them to a table in the corner, lighting the candle with the fire in the center of room, and returning with thick slices of bread to go with their stew.

"I must finish my dough so it can rise for tomorrow. You two eat." She was gone again in a flash, the other woman helping her remove the dough as they left the room.

"You have good connections," Raven said, poking her in the arm with the back of her spoon.

"Sha," Luna agreed. "I spent a lot of time sneaking into the kitchens when I was training here. Deirdre always put me to work. And Lexa too, when she wasn't mooning over Costia."

"Costia?" Raven asked, then biting into the flaky bread.

"She was Lexa's lover. A servant girl here in the tower. Lexa met her when she was very young."

"She must be the love that Queen Nia killed?" Raven realized, remembering Luna's impassioned speech at the wedding.

"Lexa tells me she only found out a few days ago that Costia lives, actually."

"Oh my god," Raven said, wide-eyed. "That must have been some shock. Is Lexa ok?"

"Yes, she found out before the joining, it did not change anything for Lexa and Clarke. Except Lexa finally got to say goodbye to Costia. It was very good for her, I think."

"Most people don't get that chance," Raven agreed. "That's why it's so important to tell everyone how you feel while you can."

Luna smiled at her. She finished her stew and took both their bowls, washing them quickly in the wash basin. Raven gave her a grin.

"How domestic."

"If you liked that, you should see me clean laundry or scrub floors," Luna winked. She reached out her hand, and pulled Raven out of her chair. "Now, it's late. Come." Luna held her hand and took her up to her floor, walking her right to her door.

"Goodnight, Reivon," Luna said, raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Raven's softly, never taking her eyes off the younger woman. Raven hesitated, watching Luna walk away, twice looking back to see the Skaikru girl still looking. She didn't retreat to her room until Luna finally turned the corner and left her sight line.

Raven paced back and forth in her room. She was nearly crawling out of her skin, going over and over the events of her evening. Luna had been attentive, funny, caring. In short, everything Raven could ask for in a date, and she had just walked away and left Raven at her bedroom door.

'Why didn't she kiss me?' Raven thought, running through their conversation from the night. 'Did I want her to?' This led to more questioning than she was willing to dive into about herself at that moment. She waited about ten more minutes, stewing it over, and then decided she had to know.

She would just stalk right up Luna, and demand to know what she was thinking. That was a much better plan than this wishy-washy internal monologue she was having. A much more 'Raven' plan. She nodded her head intensely, as she strode to the door. Three steps out and she stopped short. Where was Luna's room? The tower was huge, and she'd never find her by chance. A guard was posted near the elevator and Raven walked up to him cautiously.

"Umm, hi, do you know... can you help me find-"

He cut her rambling off. "Flokru are staying on the west end on this floor."

Her eyes widened. "Thanks, but what about-"

"Their leader will be the room with the double doors," he added helpfully, giving her a wink then resuming his serious stature.

"Right. Makes sense." With a small salute, she marched resolutely to the right. The guard coughed dramatically, and when she turned to look, he pointed the opposite direction. She flushed, but followed his pointed finger.

When she came to another suite of rooms, she steeled herself, and before she could rethink it, knocked on the set of double doors solidly.

They opened a few seconds later, revealing the Flokru leader in decidedly fewer layers than she had been wearing when Raven last saw her, and holding a dagger menacingly.

"Reivon," she breathed, releasing the tension out of her shoulders and lowering the dagger. "I thought you might have been an Azgeda assassin."

"And you were going to take them on without a shirt?" Raven questioned, shooting a glance down to Luna's chest which was bare save for her bindings. "Or shoes?"

Luna shrugged. "I could take them on naked if I had to. Azgeda branwadas do not frighten me. In hindsight though, an assassin probably would not knock."

Raven smiled a little. Luna shifted from one foot to the other, giving Raven a long look.

"What can I do for you, Skaigirl? Did you miss me already?" she teased.

"You didn't kiss me." She said suddenly.

"I did not," Luna agreed. "You did not ask me to, or make a move to kiss me. Why, did you wish me to kiss you?"

"You walked me to my door, kissed my hand. Again. Which is just so ridiculously cute, and then walked away. You didn't even try. Did I read the signs wrong?"

"I'm not sure I could even explain how much I wanted to kiss you, but I have no wish to do something that you don't want me to, Reivon. And I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It wouldn't have made me uncomfortable."

"Are you asking me to kiss you?" Luna questioned, tilting her head to look at the girl with a grin.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good," Luna replied, crossing the threshold and reaching out to cradle Raven's cheek as she brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Raven nearly melted at the soft feeling, so unlike any kiss she'd shared previously. Luna slowly backed up without breaking their contact, pulling the mechanic into her chambers and letting the door click shut. Raven smirked into the kiss. She hadn't intended to end up in Luna's room, but she wasn't disappointed in the turn of events either.

Raven expected that their kissing might get more passionate when the doors sealed them in together, but she couldn't have been happier to be wrong. Luna continued her slow and leisurely pace, thoroughly exploring Raven's lips, but not allowing it to get out of control. When Raven's leg threatened to buckle underneath her, Luna broke their kiss to lead her to a long couch against the back wall. She made to sit down, but Raven instead pushed her to lay back against the arm rest. Looking down into her bright smiling eyes, she couldn't help but think that Luna was absolutely stunning. She wasted no time following her to lay on top, while holding her weight off Luna by bracing her arms on either side of her head, and rejoining their lips in a heated kiss. Luna slowed it down instantly, teasing her with barely there kisses that did little to sate the growing ache deep within Raven.

The mechanic growled into the kiss, and Luna smiled against her lips.

"Patience, Skaigirl. There is no rush. I want to feel you like this, just like this, tonight." At her words, something coiled inside Raven loosened. Although her body was telling her to jump into that bed with her grounder, her head wasn't quite there yet. Luna seemed to understand instinctively, even before Raven herself knew what she was feeling. In any event, with the pressure relieved, Raven let herself sink into the kiss, and lose herself to the gentle feeling. Luna's arms were around her, cradling her hips securely, and when Raven's arms shook from the strain of holding herself up, Luna spun her so they were nestled side by side on the couch, still locked in each other's embrace.

Luna's arms slid around her back, bringing them even closer together. Raven longed to deepen their kiss, but every time she tried, Luna pulled back and slowed her down.

"Luna," Raven whined.

"Reivon," Luna whispered back, stroking her face. "I know what you think you need. But right now, this enough for both of us."

"If you are feeling anything like I am, then you have the self control of a saint," the pilot grumbled.

Luna nuzzled her neck. "Do not doubt the effect you are having on me. But I enjoy taking my time with you. I want to know everything about you. I want to kiss every inch of your skin." Her tongue dipped into the hollow behind Raven's ear, making the girl shudder with desire. "But not tonight," she finished, pulling back. "It's late," Luna said, swallowing hard. "And that self control you think I possess has its limits. I will walk you back to your room, Reivon, and I will see you tomorrow." She kissed the girl's forehead gently, helping her rise from the couch. She found a shirt next the couch and pulled it on, not bothering with her heavy boots. They walked hand in hand back through the hall, and the guard Raven had spoken to earlier looked pointedly away.

At her door, Luna kissed her once more, softly enough that Raven almost thought she'd imagined it.

"Sleep well," Luna said, releasing her hand. Raven bit her lip.

"You too," she finally said, letting Luna back away slowly. Once back in her room, she collapsed onto her bed, the smile lighting up her face impossible to dim.

* * *

For the second time in two days, the door to Heda's chambers burst open and Raven strode through. She was followed closely by a new young guard who looked panicked.

"Oh my god, I had the best night," she started immediately, then realized the guard was still there. "We're good, thanks," she told him with a frown. He looked to Lexa, who was standing next to her window, adjusting her cloak while Clarke sat on the bed drawing in a sketchbook.

He spoke in rapid Trigedasleng that neither Clarke nor Raven could follow, then bowed his head. Lexa shook her head and crossed over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and murmuring reassuringly.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"He's offering to be executed for failing in his duties to guard my door," Lexa told her. Raven looked aghast.

"Shit! I'll go back out and let you stop me this time," she offered, and Lexa chuckled.

"Skaikru," she said with a shrug. He looked up and she smiled at him. The relief in his eyes was palpable as he backed out, still offering apologies, which Lexa waved off good naturedly.

Raven let out a sigh and threw herself onto the bed next to the blonde.

"Clarke, why didn't you tell me that kissing a woman was so good? You just let me go on, kissing boys all this time, when I've been missing out on that. Goddamn, that woman can kiss," Raven nearly moaned at the memory, blushing slightly and covering her face with her hands.

Clarke grinned down at her. "You weren't ready until now."

"Oh, for that I could have been ready sooner. Hours. Literally hours of just making out, and not once did she try to push anything further. It was amazing. Like, what man wouldn't have tried to get me naked? For that matter, what woman? She has the self control of a saint. And damn, her lips..."

Lexa made a strangled noise in her throat, halfway between a cough and a grunt. Raven and Clarke both looked over to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your evening. However, could you two discuss Luna's attributes at another time? Preferably when I'm not in listening range."

"Now, now, Commander, you set us up. Which means," Raven continued. "That you have to listen to me talk about her. At length."

"You interrupted my sleep yesterday to talk about her. And now today," Lexa grumbled, sliding her feet into her boots.

"Who else am I going to talk about her with? You guys are my only lesbian friends."

"What is lesbian?" Lexa asked, cocking her head.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "She's joking right?" She asked Clarke.

The blonde shrugged. "Probably not. A lesbian is a woman who prefers other women," she explained to Lexa.

"There needs to be a Skaikru word for that?" Lexa looked confused.

"Sexuality is pretty fluid for your people, but it was different on the Ark," Clarke explained further.

Lexa muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Skaikru".

"Anyway," Raven continued. "I really really like her."

"Like really really?" Clarke asked mockingly.

"Shut up Clarke!" Raven shoved her. "I'm allowed to be happy and tell you all about it. I kind of want to yell it out loud. I REALLY like her," Raven whooped.

"I'm glad," an amused voice called from behind the doorway. A knock followed, and the guard's hesitant voice announcing Luna's arrival. Lexa gave him an affirmative answer, and the door swung in to admit the grinning Flokru leader.

"Good morning, Reivon," Luna teased. "Sounds like you had a good evening." She turned her attention to Lexa to spare the girl's further embarrassment. "Heda, I came to escort you to the council meeting."

"Thank you, but it was not necessary."

"I know you put no stock in Azgeda's plot, but I prefer to be cautious," Luna explained. "You need someone to watch your back."

Lexa reached out her arm and grasped Luna's tightly. "Thank you, old friend. I know your concern comes from a place of affection, even if it might be misplaced."

"Agree to disagree," Luna bowed her head.

"Sha."

Clarke stood and stretched. "Is this going to be another long day of clan negotiations?"

"It is likely. The Plains Riders and the Shallow Valley people are still arguing about land rights and their lapsed trade deal," Lexa grimaced.

Clarke groaned. "Maybe Skaikru can sweeten the trade deal with some long range radios for communication."

"I'll get to work on them today," Raven promised. "That way they can see a demonstration."

Clarke gave a her a smile. "Thanks. And umm..." she trailed off.

"What?" Raven asked, waiting.

"I sent Octavia to Arkadia to bring back someone to give you a hand."

"Not... You didn't."

"He's the best qualified," she said, by way of apology. "It's just to give you a break from doing everything yourself."

"Ugh." Raven responded. "Fine."

"We should go," Lexa motioned to the door. Luna crossed over to the bed and spoke quietly to Raven.

"Just so you know, I like you too," she bent down and kissed Raven's forehead gently. "I'll be at the meeting most of the day, but I'll find you after."

"Ok," Raven whispered back.

"Have a good day, Skaigirl," Luna said more loudly, backing up and keeping her eyes on Raven until she hit the doorway and had to look away. Clarke grinned at Raven and shot her a wink before she followed Luna and Lexa out. Raven laid back on the bed and sighed happily.

The day passed rather quickly for Raven. Lexa had assigned a group of young sekkons to help her locate parts around Polis, and there was a workshop set up for her not far from the tower. The first thing she had done was set up a set of solar powered lights that gave her all the illumination she needed, while also intriguing the residents of Polis. She spent a lot time explaining to them with her limited Trigedasleng how it worked.

She looked up a few times while she worked, noticing a warrior outside her doorway, keeping a watch. This was new for her, as Polis was widely considered the safest village under Heda's rule. After a couple hours, her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped outside to greet him.

"Hi," she said, and he turned to meet her eyes. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. He looked confused so she clarified. "Are you like, guarding me?"

"Luna ask, so I watch," he responded in broken English. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly safe. I hate to keep you from whatever else you want to be doing."

"Luna ask, I watch," he said again, straightening up and looking out again. Raven sighed. She'd have to speak to Luna directly; her people were very loyal. She tried to put her guest out of mind for a while, working on the radio, and managing to get one set up and running. She spoke to the Trikru village of TonDC, who reported all was well, and then Monty at Arkadia. She could hear Harper in the background and resolved to have Clarke speak with everyone she hadn't seen in a few months.

A group of children had taken to gathering around while she worked, and a more outgoing one climbed up on her lap to get a closer look. She was pointing out the wiring when she became aware of a presence behind her. Luna stood there when she turned to look, and the children gathered around the Flokru leader excitedly, chattering to her in rapid Trigedasleng. She knelt down, talking to each of them in turn, and ushered them out, taking the young goufa from Raven's lap so he could follow his friends.

"You've got to teach me your language," Raven begged. "I never know what you're saying."

Luna laughed. "Then I couldn't say things like 'Meizon gada,' without you knowing what I am saying," she teased.

Raven groaned. "What was that?"

Luna just grinned. "Tell you later," she promised. "Are you through for the day? Come with me," she reached out a hand, and Raven let her tug her out of the workshop. "It is a beautiful evening," Luna continued. "And a nice fire is burning to keep us warm." A group of Flokru and Trikru were laughing by the bonfire, but Luna bypassed them, picking a seat on a more secluded rock bench.

"We're too far out to enjoy the fire," Raven teased.

"Ah, yes," Luna agreed. "But I preferred privacy."

"Why would that be?" Raven pretended to ponder. "Want to tell me a secret?"

"Oh, you aren't good at secrets, Reivon. Like announcing how much you like someone loudly in Heda's chambers," Luna pointed out suppressing a grin.

"In my defense, I didn't know you were right outside," she said, embarrassed. Luna didn't let her stay that way.

"I like that you aren't afraid to speak your feelings. What you said yesterday was true. Life is short, and it's important to be honest. So let me be honest and tell you I am rapidly falling for you, Skaigirl."

"You sure you want to do that? I'm a mess," Raven said, only half joking.

"Oh, I'm sure," Luna promised. "You are amazing, Reivon. You are strong, a survivor. You are passionate, driven, intelligent. Beautiful in every way. I have not met your equal."

Raven couldn't stop herself at Luna's heartfelt words. She launched herself across the little space separating them, trusting Luna would steady her, which she did instantly. Luna pulled back from her deep kiss to look in her eyes.

"Tell me you feel the same," she begged. Raven ran her fingertips through the curly mass of hair framing Luna's face, wrapping around the back of her neck.

"I do," she responded, and then Luna was kissing her back, more fully than she had the night before, not holding back.

When they broke apart for air, Luna whispered against her lips. "I am going to owe Lexa even more for introducing us."

Raven chuckled. "I could pay her back for you by promising not to bother her in the mornings by talking about how great you are."

"I'm sure Heda loves that," Luna snorted. Raven kissed her jaw, moving up towards her neck. Luna breathed heavily, and turned slightly to give the girl some room.

"Mmm," Luna moaned out. "As much as I'd like to keep doing this, we promised Deirdre that we would meet her in the kitchens so she could put some meat on your very thin bones, Skaigirl."

Raven groaned in annoyance. "True. But I'd rather stay right here."

"You'll change your mind when you see what she's made. She takes food very seriously."

Raven shrugged. "I lived for 18 years on next to nothing. Trust me, I can do without."

Luna looked at her with sadness. "I feel terrible for your early years, Reivon, however, now that it is within my power, you will eat well and often." She tugged on Raven's chin, making her look up into her eyes. "I care for you, Reivon."

"I care for you too, Luna." Raven responded quietly. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Luna nudged her to stand.

"Come, we mustn't keep Deirdre waiting." They walked, hand in hand, back through the tower and to the kitchen.

She was ready for them when they arrived.

"Sha, Luna and Reivon," she fussed over them, ushering them to a small dining room off the kitchen. "You sit, I made all Luna's favorites." Two younger girls came in with large serving platters they arranged around the table. Raven's eyes grew wide when they kept coming.

"This is a ton of food," she whispered. "This could feed an army."

"It will," Luna promised. "We won't be eating alone tonight."

True to her words, others entered. Some Raven recognized from around the tower, some she'd never met before. All were chatting and in jovial moods.

"Welcome home, Luna," one of the older girls said, sitting next to her. "Dishes aren't as fun without you."

"Rosa," Luna greeted. "It is good to see you."

"I hear you are Flokru's leader now."

"Sha, for a few years."

Raven listened to them catch up as they all loaded their plates. When Luna saw her meager portions, she added extra scoops to her plate, much to Raven's chagrin. The whole room was soon full of boisterous conversation, making it next to impossible for Raven to focus on any one thing. Deirdre kept swooping in, making sure Raven was eating, and commenting sadly on her size.

"Oh Skaigirl," she tutted. "It's a good thing you come down."

Raven nodded her head vigorously. Luna was right, this dinner was worth every trial she'd suffered to get to here. Luna grinned at Raven's enthusiastic reply, and she was pleased by the voracity with which Raven finished eating. Two of the chamber maids that Luna did not know were engaging the pilot in conversation, asking her questions about the Ark, and Raven was doing her best to follow with the little Trigedasleng she knew.

"How does it stay in the sky?" Luna translated helpfully.

"Oh, well up in the sky, very far up, there's no gravity like on the ground," Raven answered in what she hoped was simple enough language to understand. They looked back, clearly confused. Raven looked around, and picked up her discarded spoon.

"On the ground, here," Raven said holding it up. Then she dropped it. "Things fall." The girls nodded.

"In the sky, really far up," she continued, picking it up, "They don't fall." She held it aloft in the air. "No falling." They were silent.

Luna took pity on her and roughly translated. Soon they were nodding rapidly. One took the spoon from Raven and held it up. "No fall?"

"Right, no fall," she confirmed. They seemed delighted by this, and when they departed, they were chatting happily, and waved back at Raven from the doorway.

"Making friends I see?" Luna prodded. Raven shrugged.

"I think the language barrier is going to make that difficult. You've got to teach me," she insisted.

"We'll see, Skaigirl," Luna responded vaguely. Raven gave her a glare with one raised eyebrow.

Luna was not moved. "You do not scare me, little one."

"Little one?" Raven questioned.

"You are shorter than me," Luna pointed out.

"Not _that_ much."

Luna just stood and reached out a hand for Raven to take. Deirdre swooped in and took their plates before either of them could bring them back to wash them.

"No, no," she waved off their offers to help. "You are my guests."

"Not guests," Luna answered. "Family."

"Then I take care of family," Deirdre shot back just as quick. Luna couldn't argue with that, so she held out her hand instead. Deirdre pushed it out of the way and hugged her instead. The she set her sights on Raven, pulling her close. "You take care of her," she whispered.

Raven smiled. "You bet. Thank you for a great dinner."

"You come back anytime, Skaigirl. You too small," Deirdre fussed, looking her over one more time.

"I'll work on it," she promised. Deirdre was momentarily appeased. She ushered them out the door.

Slipping into the lift, Raven and Luna were silent. Both were wondering the same thing, but neither saw fit to broach the topic until they stepped off on their floor. Luna's chambers lay to the right; Raven's to the left. They hesitated briefly, the silence stretching awkwardly between them.

"So," Raven finally said. Luna cocked her head slightly.

"So." She responded firmly.

"I'm this way," she said needlessly, thumbing over her shoulder towards her room.

"Mmm hmm. And my chambers are in the opposite direction," Luna mused.

"So they are," Raven agreed. The quiet stretched like an ocean between them.

"I had a special salve left for you there," Luna told her. "Forgive me, I had forgotten until just now."

"A salve, huh? And what is so special about it?" The pilot asked.

"It will help your leg. It has herbs and natural healing plants ground in. With regular massage, it should be helpful in reducing your pain."

"Are you volunteering to be my regular masseuse?" Raven teased, but Luna was not laughing.

"For as long as you will let me." She vowed. A slow blush crept over Raven's face at her words.

"Maybe you should come show me the salve," she suggested.

"Perhaps you should let me apply some tonight before you retire," Luna offered.

"Perhaps I should," Raven agreed. "Come on then." Their course decided, Luna accompanied the pilot to her room. Once the door shut behind them, the awkwardness crept back in. Luna cleared her throat as she crossed to the side table, where a small, dark jar had been placed. She picked it up and held it out for Raven's inspection. She opened the lid and sniffed. It was almost a floral scent, heavily herbed, and she wondered briefly if it doubled as a meat rub. She nearly cracked herself up when she realized that was essentially what Luna was going to do with it. She handed it back to Luna with a nod.

Luna hesitated. "It would be easier to put it on, without your pants in the way. If you are comfortable with that," she amended quickly, letting Raven set the pace. Without looking away from Luna's face, she kicked off her boots, and slid her pants off with no hesitation. Luna was not easily rendered speechless, but Raven's trust in her, coupled with the sight she was trying hard not to stare at, did the trick nicely. Although she had seen Raven before in just her undergarments when they swam in the hot spring, this was a different context, and meant something different. Suddenly her mouth was made of thick cotton, and it was all she could do not to make a complete fool of herself.

She realized she hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, in quite a long amount of time. She couldn't formulate a response. Raven seemed patient, content to wait for her brain to catch up. It did, and Luna stepped into her space, hands falling to either hip and looking into Raven's deep brown eyes.

"You ok?" Raven asked her quietly. Luna nodded.

"Yes, I was... distracted."

"I noticed," she teased gently. "If you think my legs are hot, wait till you see my tits." The joke served it's intended purpose. Luna laughed heartily, pulling Raven against her and hugging her tight.

"I have no doubt of your complete beauty, Skaigirl. Both inside and out." Luna released her and encouraged her to sit on the edge of the bed. She sat down next to her and Raven stretched her leg out for Luna to take. She did, running her fingers over the skin and making Raven bite her lip.

Luna rubbed some of the concoction over her hands, and worked it into Raven's tired muscles. She had to admit, the feel was divine. It seemed to permeate her skin, first cooling, then warming deep under her skin.

"Luna," Raven said, after a few minutes.

"Mmm, yes, Reivon?"

Rather than answer, she pulled back her leg and rolled onto her knees, leaning over Luna, and kissing her gently. Luna let her take the lead, reclining back into the pillows and steadying her as she settled into the embrace.

"I was not through with your leg," Luna murmured against her lips.

"You can finish later," Raven offered. "Maybe," she amended. "We'll see."

"We'll see what?" Luna teased.

"We'll see where the night takes us." Raven kissed her, hard, biting her bottom lip and demanding entrance.

"We should talk first, about how far is too far," Luna said softly, pulling away from their kiss.

"I think you talk a little too much," Raven complained. "Talking leads to thinking, and then I'll get too nervous again."

"Why are you nervous, Reivon?" Luna asked her, rubbing her hands soothingly along her back.

Raven sighed, so much for not over-thinking things. She did her best work when she just acted. "I've just... never done this before."

"Been with someone?" Luna asked.

"Been with another woman," Raven clarified. Luna nodded.

"I had wondered about that," Luna admitted. "But you've been pretty sure of yourself so far, why are you nervous now?"

Raven shrugged. "Just don't want to fuck it up."

Luna chuckled. "Oh, Skaigirl, you worry for nothing. We will take it slow, and wait until your nerves disappear."

"Or," Raven offered. "We could take it fast and not give me time to think about it." 

Luna shook her head. "No, we won't do anything you aren't completely sure you are ready for."

"You know," Raven grumbled, rolling to the side to lay next to her. "You are being awfully reasonable and accommodating."

Luna turned to look at her with a big grin.

"What if," Raven asked hesitantly, "I was ready for more than kissing but less than.. you know, everything?"

"Mmm, I bet we could come up with some compromise. You know, in the spirit of peaceful cooperation between Flokru and Skaikru," Luna added. Raven bit her lip.

"What if this came off," Raven suggested, tugging on the front of Luna's shirt.

"That could be arranged," Luna nodded. "Would this also come off?" She asked, toying with the hem of Raven's tight tank top. Raven shrugged it off, dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah, I think we could make that happen."

Luna pulled her own off, and nestled in closer to Raven, kissing her and letting the warmth of her body caress Raven's. The mechanic was patient with Luna's light, glancing, close-mouthed kisses, but she wanted more contact from the other woman. Her hand moved over Luna's bare torso, dancing on the edges of her tight bindings. Luna gasped into her neck when Raven's talented fingers slipped underneath.

"Are you making another suggestion?" Luna asked, grip tightening on Raven's hips. Raven nodded, and kissed her way down the column of Luna's throat.

"Is that ok?" Raven mumbled the question against her collarbone.

"Sha, Skaigirl. Take it off."

Raven fumbled for a moment, trying to find the tucked in end, but when she plucked it free and started to unwind it around Luna's body her confidence grew. Soon, Luna was completely bare, from the waist up, anyway, and lay patiently under Raven's heavy gaze.

"Do you just intend to look?" Luna asked. "Or touch too? I am happy with either," she promised, linking their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. "Or both," she said with a wink. Raven shook her head and blushed slightly.

"Always so helpful." Raven was at a slight loss for how to proceed. To buy herself time, she ran her fingertips slowly along Luna's taut abs, mapping their curves. The touch was torturous to Luna, the feeling of Raven's hands on her but not where she'd like them to be. She couldn't help the demanding groan that escaped, despite her best efforts, although she kept her hip movements limited, not wanting to dislodge the mechanic, both for fear of injuring her leg and a desire to keep her where she was.

"Is this good?" Raven asked, tilting her head as she looked at Luna's pinched face.

"It is a good start," Luna supplied. Raven hesitated briefly, hands just under Luna's full breasts. Luna saw the way Raven seemed to be anxious, and took her hands, guiding them up to cup over her aching skin. She stifled a moan when the mechanic's palms shifted and scraped over those erect nipples. "Mmm," Luna groaned out. "Very good."

Raven took her time, feeling her way around, getting used to the weight in her hands, the pebbled nipples against first her palms, then her fingers, and finally the pads of her thumbs when she deliberately brushed over them. Luna's head was pushed back into the pillows, back arching and pushing herself further into Raven's hands.

Seeing Luna's reaction was having an effect on her own body, and she adjusted herself carefully, trying not to let the fabric from her worn bra to move over her own aching nipples. Luna saw her discomfort and reached for her face, cradling it gently and drawing her in for a quick kiss.

"If you wish to take that off, you can. Whatever you want," she whispered against the skin of Raven's cheek, moving her kiss down her jaw, to her neck, and further to her collarbone. Raven nodded.

"Sha," she agreed. "Take if off?"

Luna sat up, keeping Raven on her lap. She kissed her, deeply, and her hands fell to the straps on Raven's shoulders, trying to puzzle out how to take the garment off. She tried pulling, fumbled for a tie, but was clearly at a loss. Raven laughed silently against her skin, shaking slightly. Luna looked at her, realizing her mirth at the situation.

"You could help, you know," she grumbled, still in good spirits despite her difficulty.

"It clips in the back," she supplied finally, and Luna's fingers are behind her in an instant, still fumbling slightly, but eventually releasing the clips. It goes slack, relieved of the pressure, and Raven leans back enough to pull it off both arms, and drop it.

Luna does not look right away. Instead, she draws Raven in tight to her, letting her hands roam over the bare skin of the mechanic's back. It's soothing in a way Raven struggles to put in words. Perhaps it is the same effect that Luna has over her when she massages her ruined leg.

Luna is caught up by how close Raven is to her, all soft skin and tantalizing curves. She wants to draw the Skaigirl in so closely that they can no longer see where one ends and the other begins, until they cannot be separated again, ever. But eventually, the lure of Raven's kiss calls to her again, and she is spinning them, to lower her to the pillows.

Raven is laid bare beneath her, and she can't help the flick of her eyes downward, to take in the sight. Her eyes rake over the mechanic's form, biting her own lip.

"Told you," Raven says, lifting one eyebrow.

"Sha, you did," Luna agrees. "Magnificent." She kissed Raven, and it was if it was the first time, a little hesitant, and incredibly hot.

"I would not object, if you wanted to touch," Raven offered. Luna grinned wolfishly.

"I do, want to touch, but..." she trailed off. "I also want more, if you have no objections." She kissed her way down Raven's jaw, and to her collarbone, and then lower, stopping at the swell of the mechanic's breast, leaving no doubt about her intentions.

"Yeah," Raven said breathlessly. "That's good too."

Luna gave her a smirk, then snaked her tongue down over soft skin, acquainting herself with every inch of Raven, before she finally relented to her pleas, and took the nipple into her mouth. Raven gasped as she laved over it with her tongue, first just the tip, then with the flat of it, rolling it, flicking over it, until Raven was babbling nonsensically and clutching her head. Then she pressed her lips over it and applied gentle pressure, sucking until Raven cried out.

She gave the other breast similar treatment, relishing the sounds she elicited from Raven.

"I can't," Raven groaned. "I can't take any more."

Luna looked up at her. Raven was flushed, groaning, and writhing beneath her. She probably pushed things further than she ought to have, but she couldn't find it in her to be sorry, not when she got to see Raven like this, wanting her, needy for her touch. She released the nipple with an audible 'pop', and stretched up to hold Raven to her tightly, letting her come down until she began to relax finally in her arms.

Raven finally broke the comfortable silence that stretched between them. "I didn't know just that could feel so good," she muttered, hiding her face in Luna's hair.

"Sha," Luna responded, stroking her hair, and down her back gently. "I will make everything feel good for you, Reivon."

She felt Raven smile into her neck, and continued holding her gently until they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Raven was awakened the next morning entirely too early, by a loud knocking on her door.

"What?" She belted out, covering her face with her pillow. Luna rolled over, brandishing a knife with her eyes still closed.

"Where did you have that all night?" Raven asked her, frowning. Luna just shrugged.

"We're coming in, Raven. Turnabout is fair play," Clarke's singsong voice as the door opened. Raven pulled the covers up quickly, shielding herself and Luna.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lexa's amused voice.

"Good morning, Heda," Luna greeted her with a smile. "Am I late for our sparring?"

"No, I'm early," Lexa admitted. "However, this is not where I expected to find you."

Luna gave her a grin and rose unashamedly, sans shirt. Clarke looked away to give her some privacy.

"It's ok to look, Wanheda," Luna offered. "After all, I already got a front row seat," she pointed out, referencing their wedding night. Clarke flushed. Luna retrieved her shirt from the floor, pulling it on easily and shook her hair out.

She took a moment to lean over the bed, whispering in Raven's ear. "Have a good day, Skaigirl. I'll find you later." She kissed Raven's forehead gently. She crossed the room to Lexa, pushing her towards the door. "Let the womenfolk chat while I beat you. Yet again."

"I heard that," Raven shot over to her.

"You were supposed to." The pair left, Luna hitting Lexa with her hip as the door shut behind them.

"Clarke," Raven said hesitantly. "Can I ask for some advice?"

"What's up?"

"Umm, well, last night..."

"... You got some hot grounder lovin'?" Clarke suggested. Raven flushed.

"Not exactly."

"Well you looked chummy enough this morning," the blonde observed.

"Yeah, Luna's amazing, but I freaked last night."

"How so?"

"It's just... I've never been with a woman, you know, like that. And I panicked because I don't know what to do!" Raven confessed. Clarke chuckled.

"Raven, of course you do."

"How do you figure?"

"You know what you like, right?"

"I mean, yeah. Sorta. I like a hard fuck on a workshop table."

"Thanks for sharing," Clarke said sarcastically. "But you know what gets you turned on. That's a good place to start with Luna."

"I don't exactly know what I like. I've only been with a couple of guys. I mean, come on, you know Finn was sweet, but not very talented in that department." Raven rolled her eyes.

"He was kind of a bad kisser," Clarke agreed. "But yes, real sweet."

"And there was two other guys since him, but neither of those were long term situations. Just a hookup when we could. Not really enough time to get my motor running, so to speak. So Luna has been taking things so slow. Like just kissing all night. But I've never done this slow build up."

"Wait," Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Literally the only sex you've ever had is just a quickie and you've never orgasmed?"

Raven shrugged, embarrassed. "It's just never been like that for me before this."

"Oh my god, you poor thing," Clarke said sympathetically. "I think if you let yourself stop worrying, you'll have a much better time with Luna."

"Yeah but what do I do? Like specifically?"

Clarke hesitated. "Have you had this conversation with Luna?"

"Sort of," Raven said evasively. "I told her I'd never been with a woman before."

"That is not the same as talking about this."

"Close enough."

"Tell you what, Reyes. If you want pointers on pleasing women, I'll give them to you," Clarke promised. "But first, you have to have an actual conversation with Luna where you explain to her your dating history, so she understands why you are nervous about how you are feeling."

"That sounds like a lot of touchy-feely crap," Raven complained.

"The downside of dating a woman is complex feelings," Clarke informed her. "But it's also a positive, because women are much more intuitive then men. At least in my admittedly limited experience."

"Your big advice is to talk to her?"

"If it doesn't work, come back and tell me and I'll teach you a trick with your tongue guaranteed to make a woman scream your name and come instantly," Clarke offered with a cocky smirk. Raven hit her with a pillow.

"Anyway, c'mon, Reyes," Clarke cajoled. "You have a long day of radio work to get to. Wick got here late last night and he should be waiting for you in the workshop."

"Ugh," Raven whined. "Just my luck."

"He's a good guy, and it's just for a couple days until you can fulfill the promise I made to the Kongeda."

"Yeah, yeah," Raven grumbled. "But you owe me big."

"Deal." Clarke tugged on her arm, dragging her out of the bed. "Damn, put a shirt on, Reyes."

"Get me one," Raven shot back, and Clarke humored her, crossing to the dresser and throwing her some clean clothes. Once she was appropriately dressed, with her brace secured back on her leg, she let Clarke lead her from the room and down to her workshop. Her normal guard was waiting, and she greeted him as usual, with a smile and a nod. This time, he handed her over a plate he had been holding. On it was an assortment of meats and fruits, and two of the pastries she had enjoyed so much.

"Luna?" She asked with a smile. He shook his head.

"Deirdre," he responded. Raven nearly laughed out loud. The woman was taking this weight gain thing very seriously. Raven thanked him and went into the workshop, where she was greeted by Wick's smiling grin.

"Miss me?" He asked, opening his arms to receive her.

Raven sighed. It was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

It was growing late, Raven was just about done dealing with Wick's snide comments about how she'd broken off whatever relationship they'd once had. She owed Clarke an earful after these radios were done.

Luna had just stopped outside the workshop, dismissing the guard, when she heard the angry voices inside, and paused, not wanting to interrupt.

"Raven, I just don't understand why you left."

"Wick, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. But I've met someone. Someone amazing, and... well I'm happy."

"Who?" Wick questioned.

"A grounder. We met at Clarke and Lexa's wedding."

"I don't care who he is, he can't be a better match for you than me," Wick said loudly. "Raven, we are meant to be together. Mechanic and Engineer. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"There's nothing to prove, Wick. I know you care about me. And I'm grateful for what we had together. You were there for me when I needed you. But we could never make each other happy forever."

"I think we could. Give me a chance," He pleaded. Luna stepped in then, since it was clear this boy was not taking Raven's no for an answer.

"Are you ok, Reivon?" she asked, looking at her seriously.

"Yes, I'm fine," she promised. "Just finishing up for the day." She stood, but Wick grabbed her arm. Luna was there instantly, ready to defend Raven should she require it.

"We aren't done. Tell me what he has that I don't? You can't have anything in common with some grounder who doesn't even get how technology works. I know you, Raven Reyes. I've known you for a long time, back before we even left space. You've known this grounder all of three days."

"Yes, and it's been the best three days of my life, Wick. God, just accept it."

"I can't just forget about you, Raven. I'll do anything. Wait," he nearly yelled, rising to his feet. He glanced over at Luna. "Combat! Your people solve disputes by fighting." He turned back to Raven. "I'll fight him. When I win, you give me another chance, Raven."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to choose you because of some idiotic show of masculinity."

"Well I have to try. I challenge him, whoever he is!" Wick yelled. Raven looked annoyed.

"Very well," Luna spoke loudly and clearly. "I accept your challenge." Wick looked over to her, the realization dawning over him. "However," she continued. "This is not a challenge for Reivon's affections. Reivon is an amazing woman, free to give herself to whomever she chooses. It is not for us to argue over her as if she is some prize to be won. Flokru do not settle disputes with violence, rather with clear heads and open hearts. But I was not always Flokru, and the Trikru have a different solution. Since you insist that you could win Reivon over in the arena by combat, I will give you the opportunity to try. So long as she approves." Luna looked to Raven expectantly.

"I mean, knock yourselves out," Raven shrugged. "But Wick, you should know it's not going to change anything for me. And you're just going to end up bruised and bleeding."

"No faith in me?" He asked with his typical cocky attitude.

"You haven't seen Luna fight. She's going to wipe the floor with you," Raven predicted. "Wait, is this a fight to the death?" She asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I propose we fight with the staff, no blades, until one yields." Luna offered.

"Then by all means, beat the shit out of him until he gets the message."

"We will fight tomorrow, when the sun is at it's highest," Luna said confidently. "Unless you choose to withdraw your challenge."

"Absolutely not," Wick said, rising to his feet. Luna looked at him seriously, then held out her hand.

"May you fight well and with honor when we meet tomorrow, Wick."

"Kyle," he offered, shaking her hand. "And no hard feelings after our combat tomorrow."

"Luna, Heda kom Flokru," she said back, gripping his hand slightly more firmly than necessary. "I will bear you no ill will. You are obviously important to Reivon, and I would like to part as friends."

"May the best man... er, person," he amended "Win."

"She will." Raven answered snidely. "Have a good night, Wick." He gave her a rogue grin and saluted as he backed out of the workshop. "Ugh," Raven groaned, letting herself slouch down in the chair. "I am so sorry about him."

Luna shrugged. "It is of no consequence. As long as you are alright. I am sorry, though," she continued. "Because it was not my place to get involved. I was angry at the way he spoke to you, and perhaps a little jealous," she admitted. "although it is not my place to be so."

"Why isn't it your place?" Raven asked, reaching over and taking Luna's hand between her own.

"It is true we have been spending time together," Luna said slowly. "But we have not discussed anything more."

"Then maybe it's time we had that discussion," Raven offered, squeezing Luna's hand.

"Are you certain you don't wish to wait to see how I fare in combat?"

Raven snorted. Luna smirked in response.

"I hope you don't break too many of his bones," Raven frowned. "I still need him to help finish these radios."

"I will avoid his hands," Luna offered graciously.

"And protect yourself," Raven said seriously. "I like you just like you are now. And definitely don't let him bruise that adorable face," she added quickly.

"As you wish," Luna promised, stepping forward and gathering Raven into her arms.

"I don't wish to be with anyone but you," Raven said quietly when they'd parted. "Wick is my past. You are my future."

"Reivon," Luna whispered, cradling her face. "Do you mean that?"

"I do."

Luna kissed her with all the passion she'd held back up until then. Raven responded instantly, pressing herself as closely as she could to Luna. She surged forward, backing the other woman into the workbench and she was pleasantly surprised when Luna spun them around and lifted her onto the bench, never breaking their kiss.

Raven reached down, tugging on Luna's shirt, and she tugged it impatiently off. Luna pressed her down against the bench, stretching out to feel Raven beneath her. Raven's hands fumbled at her own waist, and Luna pulled back just long enough to take her shirt off, dropping it to join her own on the floor.

When Raven's impatient fingers clutched at her bindings, Luna came back to herself.

"Wait," She said breathlessly, backing away.

"No," Raven groaned. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Not here. Not like this," Luna whispered against her lips. "You deserve so much more than doing this here on some dirty table."

"At this point, it doesn't matter where," Raven argued. "I want you, now. I mean, I'm used to it."

Luna paused. "What do you mean?"

Raven wondered exactly what she should or shouldn't say. She thought back to what Clarke had said, that she needed to be honest with Luna so she understood. It couldn't hurt to give it a try.

"Last night, I told you I'd never been with a woman before."

"Sha," Luna said patiently. "And I understand. I will not do anything you don't want me to, Reivon."

She touched Luna's cheek gently. "I know. But what I left out from our talk is that what we've had the last few nights has been completely new for me, and not just because of the gender thing."

Luna was silent and waited for her to continue.

"You take everything so slow, and carefully, and it makes me feel things... things I didn't know I was capable of," Raven admitted. "Anytime I've had sex before, it was always rushed and not really that enjoyable."

Luna was starting to understand what Raven was trying to express. "All the more reason to take this somewhere more private," Luna responded. "I want to get to know you completely, inside and out, your body and your soul, Reivon. I want to spend hours having you teach me what feels good for you."

"I don't really know what feels good for me."

"Then we can learn together," Luna promised. She leaned forward and rested her head against Raven's. "There is no reason to be nervous. We will take our time, and you will tell me how you are feeling."

"What if it feels too good to speak?" Raven mused.

"Your body will tell me, even if your voice does not," Luna grinned.

"Kiss me," Raven requested. Luna wouldn't have resisted her, even if she could have. The lure of Raven's kiss and touch were too great, although she was careful not to get carried away this time, pulling back when Raven's hands wandered too far.

"Patience, Skaigirl. Come to my chamber with me." She leaned back, grabbing both of their shirts from the ground, and helping Raven back into hers before fixing her own.

"You had better make it quick," Raven warned her.

"My pleasure," Luna responded easily. She lifted Raven easily into her arms, and carried her from the workshop, despite Raven's protests.

"Hey!" Raven said, giving her a wry grin. "I can walk, you know."

"I'm aware. But I like having you in my arms." After that, Raven let her continue without complaint, since she didn't seem to be struggling in the least under her weight. Raven tried very hard not to make eye contact with the few guards they passed, embarrassed that she was being carried like a child, but Luna just grinned gave them all nods.

She didn't release Raven until she was laying her in the middle of her large bed.

"Reivon," Luna whispered, pushing a stray hair back from her face. Raven was not content with her gentle touches, and gripped her shoulders, rolling her onto her back, and straddling her.

"Now, where were we?" She asked with mock contemplation. "Oh yeah, right about here." She took her shirt off in one smooth motion, and her bra quickly followed, leaving her laid bare on top of Luna, whose eyes widened and wandered over the expanse of skin.

"I don't think that's where we were," she responded, mouth dry and having trouble raising her gaze to Raven's face again.

Raven reached down and took Luna's hands in her own, bringing them up to cover her breasts. They both moaned on contact. Raven shifted her hips, grinding down on Luna, and the feeling stirred something in her. She growled, swapping their positions once again. She dropped a thigh down between Raven's legs, flexing against her as she swallowed the woman's moans in her kiss.

"Luna," Raven moaned out when they'd parted. "More, please more." Her hands gripped Luna's shirt, trying to tug it off, rip it if necessary. Luna chuckled and helped her, and let Raven unwrap her bindings.

Raven trailed a finger down Luna's collarbone, down between her pert breasts, and even lower until it rested against the top of her pants. "Off," she whispered, dipping lower and hooking her finger in the front, tugging on them roughly. Luna slid them off, kicking off her boots and leaving everything where it fell. She touched the brace on Raven's leg gently.

"May I?" she asked.

Raven nodded, and let Luna unbuckle the straps and work it over her knee and off. This, Luna left on the table at the bedside, easily accessible. Raven appreciated that, since she couldn't walk without it. Her hands returned to Raven's waist, and she settled on her side, facing the mechanic. Raven held her close with her arms around Luna neck, and they embraced for more than a few minutes, letting their racing hearts slow.

"Luna?" Raven murmured quietly.

"Yes, niron?" she whispered back.

"Hey, I know that one," Raven smirked. "Niron."

"Do you know this one? Ai hod yu in."

"Yes," Raven breathed. "I know that one too."

"I mean it," Luna stressed.

Raven nodded. "I know. And I love you too." Luna kissed her then, but slowly and surely this time. Their passions rose steadily, and when Raven was nearly shaking with her need, Luna unbuttoned her pants, and took them off, leaving them both clad only in their underwear.

"Is this ok?" Luna asked Raven, once more, her fingers grazing the edge of the silky material.

"Yes, god yes."

Luna pulled them off, letting her fingertips linger against soft thighs. Raven appreciated the feel, but not the speed with which Luna was touching her. She guided Luna's hands back upward, stopping just short of where she wanted her most. "Please, niron," she whispered to Luna.

Luna could not hold back any longer. She brushed her fingers against Raven and found her impossibly wet and hot. "Mmm," Luna murmured her approval. Raven writhed under her, seeking more contact, which Luna was happy to provide.

"That feels good," Raven whispered.

"You feel good," Luna said back, bringing her thumb up and resting it against Raven's clit.

"Whoa," Raven gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Too much?" Luna questioned, backing off slightly.

"No," Raven said quickly, grabbing Luna's hand before she could move it further. "More. Harder," she clarified. Luna increased the pressure, but refused to change the speed. She had meant it when she said that she wanted to take her time.

She continued with her slow build up, moving along with Raven's hips. She let the low moans, soft gasps, and needy whimpers guide her movements, and when Raven was nearly shaking with her need, Luna pressed one finger against her core.

"Is this ok?" she whispered quietly, kissing behind Raven's ear. The mechanic gasped and nodded, wrapping her arms around Luna's shoulders and keeping her close. Raven held her breath, body growing tense, and Luna waited, patiently, until she'd relaxed once more before continuing. Raven rotated her hips, trying to draw Luna deeper into her, but she wouldn't be rushed.

Inch by inch, she slid into Raven's tight wetness, reveling in the feel of her strong internal muscles gripping as she went. Raven was digging into her shoulders with her nails, but Luna didn't let that deter her, continuing her slow movements until she was knuckle deep.

Raven groaned out her approval, hips gyrating as she tried to get Luna to move. "Please."

Luna relented, pumping slowly. Too slowly for Raven, who met her thrust with her own.

"You've done enough teasing, niron." Raven reminded her.

Perhaps she was right. On the next thrust, Luna added another finger, filling Raven deliciously and making her hum with approval. Luna moved slightly, bracing her hand against her thigh and using the leverage to give Raven the strong, deep movements she was looking for.

"Yes," Raven moaned out. "Don't stop."

Luna had no intention of stopping, but she did curl her fingers, dragging them over the spot she knew would put her over the edge. She knew she'd found it when Raven gasped in her ear, crying out her pleasure and begging her to do it again.

"Happily," she whispered back, repeating the motion, and humming her approval when Raven came hard, soaking her hand and nearly pushing her fingers out with a strong contraction. She waited a beat for Raven to relax, then thrust again.

"You aren't stopping," Raven noted, trying to catch her breath.

"No," Luna agreed. "I am not." She worked Raven through two more orgasms before she slipped her fingers out, making Raven groan at their loss. Raven buried her face against Luna's chest, letting her strong arms wrap around her, and listening to her rapid heart beat, which nearly matched her own.

"Are you alright, Reivon?" Luna asked, stroking her hair. Raven wondered for a second why she would ask that, what could possibly be wrong in that moment, but then discovered that she had tears clouding her vision slightly.

"I'm amazing, I promise. I don't know why I'm crying." She tried to dry her eyes, but they kept coming.

"It is a lot, I understand. Just relax, Niron, and let me hold you."

Raven tightened her own grip on Luna's shoulders, keeping her close.

"I am not going anywhere. You are safe here in my arms."

Gradually, her tears stopped, her grip slackened, and her breathing returned to normal. Luna noted the changes, but did not make any efforts to move away, wanting as much time just as they were that she could get. But Raven wasn't content to remain so. She pulled away to look into Luna's eyes, which were shining and happy, reflected in the low glow of the dwindling fire.

"I can't even put into words how that felt," Raven said seriously. "It's like nothing in my entire life."

"For me too," Luna agreed. Raven tilted her head, pouting slightly.

"I haven't even gotten to touch you yet."

"Just being with you, like this, is perfect."

"That better not mean you won't let me take care of you," Raven said quickly. Luna laughed.

"Skaigirl, you can do whatever you want with me, I promise," Luna offered. "But first, I haven't finished with you."

"Haven't finished yet? I'm practically worn out over here," Raven quipped.

"I think you can handle one more. But it's really more for me than you, if that makes you feel better."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just lay back and let me take care of you." She kissed her way down Raven's chest, stopping to taste every bit of flushed skin she passed. Raven was patient, waiting to see where she was going with this. Luna didn't stop until her lips brushed over Raven's lower abdomen.

The mechanic took a sharp inhale of breath. "Are you going to... with your tongue?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes," Luna responded, looking up at her. "Unless you would prefer I did not. Do you like oral sex, Reivon?"

"I-I don't know," she said back, stuttering. Luna's jaw nearly dropped.

"Seriously?" She asked. "None of your boyfriends did this for you?" Raven shook her head. Luna nearly growled in anger.

"Branwadas," she muttered darkly. "But it is of no consequence, I will remedy the problem."

"You don't have to," Raven said quickly. "You've done so much for me already and-" She trailed off when Luna ignored her, stroking her thigh and encouraging her to spread her legs.

"It's not a matter of having to, Reivon. I want to do this," Luna explained. "I will enjoy it, and you will enjoy it." Raven relented, giving up on her protests, and opening for her.

Later, when Raven thought back on it, Luna actually did enjoy herself. In the moment though, she couldn't have said for sure, so lost was she in the feeling that Luna provided. Between the second and third wave of pleasure, Raven was actually convinced she may have passed out, but it could have just been the stars she was seeing continually.

If she had thought before that Luna's touch was incomparable, the feel of her tongue and mouth was on another level entirely. The first touch nearly sent Luna flying; Raven had bucked uncontrollably on contact. Luna was prepared after that, holding down her hips when she went back in. Even with Luna's grip, Raven still struggled not to press herself closer to Luna's questing mouth, to steer her exactly where she wanted that tongue.

Luna explored Raven gently, feeling along lips swollen from their earlier lovemaking, enjoying the taste of Raven's pleasure on her tongue. She paid homage to every bit of Raven, before she finally searched out her straining clit, first just softly grazing around it, then more firmly. Raven let out a strangled scream of pleasure when she finally gave in and sucked the pearl into her mouth. She kept up a steady suction, adding a light tap on the end with her tongue, and only letting up when Raven begged her to, tugging roughly on her hair to break her contact.

She held Raven closely; her girl was shaking and clearly spent. She settled her gently, brushing through her hair, kissing her forehead, and rubbing her still bare back. Raven couldn't dream of moving, although somewhere in the back of her mind, guilt was gnawing at her. Luna had thoroughly taken care of her, yet she had done nothing in return. When the thought of that became too much to bear, she pushed her aching muscles to respond, sitting up after a moment.

Luna frowned when Raven moved. "Lay back down, niron. You require rest and sleep."

"No," Raven shook her head. "What I require is to touch you."

"There will be plenty of time for that later, tonight I wished to touch you, and feel you. And I had my wish granted. I am fine, Reivon. Lay back down with me."

Raven gave her a stubborn narrowed eyed stare, that would have broke a lesser woman, but Luna just stared back at her impassively. When it was clear that Luna would not give in, Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and settled back down into her embrace.

Luna smirked, happy to have gotten her way.

"Proud of yourself, huh?" Raven grumbled.

"Shouldn't I be?" Luna asked back.

Raven almost gave her a smart ass answer, but instead settled on the truth. "Yeah, I guess you should be."

Luna laughed, tightening her grip around the mechanic. "Sleep, Skaigirl. Ai hod yu in."

Raven smiled against her skin, drifting off to Luna's quiet confession of love.

* * *

For the second day in a row, the knock on the door is what woke Raven from her blissful slumber.

"Luna," It was Lexa's voice behind the door. "May I enter?"

"Heda, yes," Luna responded, instantly awake and alert. She covered Raven with the furs, caring little for her own nakedness. Raven did not share her attitude, and threw a sheet over her.

Lexa did not hesitate when she saw Raven in Luna's bed. She went right into her purpose. Clarke followed, entering the door and giving Raven a small smile.

"Did you challenge a Skaikru boy for Raven's hand in marriage?"

Raven sat up, shocked. "What?"

"No, Heda," Luna said calmly. "Is that what the boy said?"

"That is what I'm hearing from the Polis gossip line. And I am not pleased that I had to hear about a challenge between two clans that way." Lexa's tone was measured and calm, but Luna knew otherwise.

"The boy challenged me, and I agreed to a non-lethal fight to defend Raven's honor," Luna explained. "I will not injure him. Much."

"And?"

"And I apologize, Heda, that I did not notify you immediately."

"What kept you from coming to me yourself?" Lexa asked, arms crossed.

Luna had the good grace to blush, and lower her eyes. Raven retreated into the covers, embarrassed.

Lexa huffed out a sigh. "Really, Luna?"

"Hodnes laik no kwelnes." Luna reminded her.

Lexa softened at that. "Yes, I know. Now," she switched gears. "What is your plan?"

"We fight at noon. With the staff. I will not injure him too much, Clarke, I promise. I know he is important to Skaikru. But I could not stand by and let him speak to Raven as he did without intervening. When he issued the challenge, I accepted."

"The staff is not your best weapon," Lexa reminded her.

"But it is the least lethal out of all the options available."

Lexa nodded. "Come," she motioned. "Let's train for a bit. But not too much. We want you in your best fighting shape."

"Sha, Heda," Luna agreed. "Can you give us a few moments?"

"To get dressed?" Lexa asked sarcastically. Luna nodded, unashamed.

"Sha."

Clarke chuckled. "Get it, Reyes."

"I did, thanks," Raven mumbled from under the covers. Luna reached over and hit her with a pillow. Raven just laughed.

"I do not wish to leave this bed yet," Luna complained, resting her forehead against the side of Raven's cheek.

"I know what you mean," Raven agreed. "Last night was absolutely amazing. It feels like a dream."

"Had we had more time, I would remind you of just how real it was," Luna grinned wolfishly.

"You can have me again tonight, and I want to finally have you," Raven suggested. "Is that incentive enough to survive your challenge?"

"I'd gladly face an entire army if you were waiting on the other side, niron." Luna swore, kissing her long and deeply. Raven felt herself swept along in Luna's passion, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was reminded that Clarke and Lexa were just outside, definitely in hearing range, and waiting for them.

"We can't," she whispered sadly. Luna grumbled, low in her throat, but got up to get dressed, helping Raven stand. They helped each other find clothes, and dress, giggling somewhat at their unfamiliar movements. Raven struggled to wrap the binding back around Luna, and Luna couldn't figure out the bra clips for a full 45 seconds.

"It is easier to get these off than put them back on."

They joined Clarke and Lexa in the corridor a few minutes later, hand in hand. Raven was not the least bit embarrassed, walking down to the training arena linked to Luna. They found Wick down there already, getting instruction from Lincoln. Octavia looked on with her arms crossed.

"Linkon," Luna called over. "I hope you've prepared him well."

"He will fight with honor, Luna," Lincoln promised. "I hope he is a worthy competitor for you."

"Kyle," Luna addressed him directly, walking over to him and speaking more quietly. "I will still accept your surrender."

"No chance, Luna kom Flokru. I cannot back out once the challenge has been issued and accepted. To do so would be cowardice." She nodded gravely.

"As you wish." She held out a hand and gripped his firmly.

"Raven," he called over. "Did you come down to support me?"

"No, I came to be with Luna, my niron," she said. Wick looked slightly confused.

"What's that?" he asked Octavia.

"Lover," she answered back, giving Raven a wide eyed look of approval.

"Nevermind that. Lincoln, come at me again," he commanded, stepping back. "Let me show you what I can do. Perhaps you'll wish to withdraw your challenge acceptance," he taunted.

"Wick," Lincoln said. "It is not wise to show your opponent your skills before the battle."

"That's ok. You said I'm doing well, right?"

"Doing well for someone who just began learning the staff last night," Lincoln hedged. "Luna has trained for years with every weapon there is."

"You do know, Skaiboy, that Luna is perhaps the best fighter in all thirteen clans?" Lexa shot over.

"Just do it," Wick said to Lincoln again, who shrugged.

He lashed out quickly with his staff, all attack, no finesse. Lincoln stayed on the defensive and let him deliver blow after blow, and when he was tired, swept his legs out with one move.

"I win," Lincoln said, resting his staff against Wick's throat. Wick barred his teeth and grabbed the staff, twisting it and scrambling up.

"I didn't yield. That's how it works, right?" He asked, circling quickly. Luna watched him carefully. He would not give up easily. She may have to knock him out, she thought with distaste. She'd hate to accidentally injure him seriously. Lincoln knocked his staff out of his hands, and pinned him down, hard.

"Stay down this time, Wick. You are defeated."

"Not too shabby though," the engineer smiled. "I shouldn't have a problem with her."

"She would defeat me easily," Lincoln warned him, but Wick seemed determined to ignore the comments about Luna from all of them.

"Luna," Lexa addressed her. "Let's train in the other arena." Luna nodded, following Lexa out. She stopped to take Raven's hand once more. Wick called after them.

"What's wrong? Too scared to show me your superior fighting skills?" Luna's hand tightened on Raven's, and she paused, almost momentarily, but continued on without comment.

"That must have been tough," Raven whispered. "To walk away without responding."

"The me from my first life would have ended him," Luna said back quietly. "But I am not that woman anymore. I believe in peace, above all else. He is a little boy, of no consequence, thinking he can get your affections by force. Love must be earned, not won."

"My heart can never be his," Raven agreed. "It's already yours, no matter what happens today." Luna stopped short, pulling Raven to her in a tight embrace.

"Ai hod yu in," Luna whispered to her fiercely. "No matter what," she promised back. Raven kissed her deeply, holding her with her hands nestled in those those thick curls. She didn't let the Flokru leader go until someone behind her cleared their throat, and she turned to look.

Octavia stood behind her, smirking slightly. "Well, I guess you found your hot grounder," she teased.

"Yep," Raven agreed. "She's all mine. How did Lincoln get roped into training that idiot?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "He volunteered because he was worried Wick would do something stupid and dishonor Skaikru. I told him it was useless. That branwada's going to be a dumbass out there."

"I will try to end it quickly with a minimum of bruising to your clansman," Luna offered. Octavia scoffed.

"Feel free to beat the shit out of him. I can't believe he challenged you to begin with."

Luna shrugged. "Some men think size means strength and ability."

"Some men are idiots," Octavia offered. Luna smiled and grasped her arm in a warrior's grip.

"I can tell I'm going to like you, Okteivia kom Skaikru," Luna said loudly.

"Niron," Lincoln called over. "Blake will not settle." He walked over with the baby in his arms. Luna's face lit up.

"You have a child, Lincoln?"

"Sha," he responded proudly, holding up a crying Blake. Luna took him happily, cooing over him and rocking him soothingly. He quieted instantly, looking up at her.

"Ah, he's perfect," Luna complimented.

"You'd think so, until the middle of the night when he screams loud enough to wake the horses in the stables," Octavia grumbled.

"Good breath control is important for warriors. Or tilas, or fisas, or whatever he grows up to be," Luna whispered quietly to him, rubbing his back. He was almost asleep, when she reluctantly handed him back to Lincoln.

"Damn, your girl is good with babies," Octavia pointed out. "You guys can be babysitters."

"It's not babysitting to watch my godson," Raven argued. "It's just a happy privilege."

This sparked a discussion of godparents, which was a term Luna was unfamiliar with. She was delighted with the concept, explaining how the Flokru had a similar tradition, but the entire village helped raise children.

"I have 17 children already in my care," she said.

"You have 17 kids?" Raven asked, eyes nearly bugging out.

"Sha," Luna agreed. "But not in the way you imagine. Flokru tradition is that Heda is directly responsible for all children with no nomon. There are 17 of those children that I care for. That is one of the reasons being Heda of Flokru is such an honor."

"Luna?" Lexa's voice called over, interrupting them. "Are you joining me some time today?"

"Sha, Heda," Luna promised. "I must go, but I would happy to look after young Blake whenever you wish."

"Be careful," Raven requested.

"Always," Luna said, bending to kiss her hand. Octavia gave a soft 'aww' in the background.

"I'll see you at the arena," Raven said seriously.

"I'll be the one winning."

"Cocky."

"You like it," Luna shot back.

"Luna," Lexa called again, impatient.

"Heda beckons. But it's you I'll return to," she said, as she backed away. Raven watched her leave, trying in vain to keep the wide smile from erupting on her face.

"Wow," Octavia said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What day?"

"The day Raven Reyes turned into a big, mushy, ball of love."

"Am not, shut up!" Raven argued.

"Badass spacewalker, now a slave to her heart."

"Oh, don't go there, Octavia," Raven warned her.

"Whatcha gonna do? Limp at me?" Octavia teased.

"I will put you back under that floor, second born."

Octavia gasped and shoved Raven with her hip playfully. The pair sauntered off, leaving Lincoln to follow with Blake, rolling his eyes at them.

* * *

Despite the fact that the challenge was only issued the day before and wasn't widely advertised, the arena was packed when noon rolled around. Wick was standing with a group of Skaikru, smiling widely when Luna stepped into the arena, alone. She merely waited, glancing up to see Lexa on the stage, flanked by Clarke and Raven. Raven gave her a small smile, but Luna could tell she was trying to mask her worry. She would have to do her best to end this quickly and eliminate her nerves.

Lexa stepped forward and held her hands up. The crowd instantly went quiet, and Wick motioned his group of supporters to make their way to the stands.

"Wick kom Skaikru has issued the challenge to Luna, Heda kom Flokru. Luna has chosen non-lethal combat by staff."

Luna bowed her head to Lexa, and Wick followed her lead. They turned to face each other. A guard came out, handing each of them a weapon. Luna took hers, spinning it effortlessly in her hands, while Wick gripped his with white knuckles.

Lexa cleared her throat, and yelled, "Let the fight begin!" The crowd roared again, and Wick ran at Luna instantly. She sidestepped him, letting his momentum carry him into the side of the arena. The next time he came at her, she moved again, and lashed out with her staff, knocking him to the ground. He roared with anger, rising to his feet, and again running towards her.

She wasn't sure why he expected a different result. She grinned up at the stage as she swept his legs out, letting him hit the ground hard. She paused, catching sight of something odd behind Lexa. A flash of white, and a glint of steel, and Luna's heart sank. She wouldn't reach Lexa in time. But maybe she could still protect her. She bounded to the guard to her left, ripped the knife from his side, much to his protest, and screamed, "Heda, get down!" She threw the knife, praying it hit the mark.

Lexa dropped instantly, taking Clarke and Raven with her somewhat inelegantly, and Luna held her breath as it whipped through the air, sinking deeply into the chest of the Azgeda warrior that had used the cover of the battle to make an attempt on Heda's life.

His partner sprang out from behind him, brandishing a sword, but Lexa had recovered from her shock and drawn her weapon. She thrust it deeply into his gut, and he fell with a grunt and a spray of blood.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, but only for a moment. A hard blow hit her in the back, and she sprawled out on the ground, unable to recover her footing enough to stay upright. She could hear Wick still approaching, apparently deciding attacking while she was distracted might be his only chance for victory. She leapt to her feet quickly, catching his swing with her own staff, and knocking down his defense. A hard blow across his thigh brought him to his knees, and a second one against his cheek put him on his back, groaning in pain. She jammed the end of her staff into his throat, and held it there, with just enough pressure to make breathing difficult.

"That was not fighting with honor, Kyle," Luna said without any trace of her normal good nature. "Attacking while my back was turned, while I defended our Heda?" She pushed a little harder. "I should end you here and now. I could," she continued. "But I promised you a non-lethal bout, and I keep my promises. You will, however, leave Raven alone. If she wishes to see you, she will. If she tells you no, you will respect her answer." She moved her staff just slightly so Wick could nod. "Now yield to me and I'll let you take a breath."

Wick held his hand up instantly, signaling the end of the match. Luna threw her staff aside and held out a hand to help him up. He took in deep breaths and caught her hand, gratefully, rising.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Luna met his eyes for a few long moments, seeing the truth of his apology there.

Luna nodded finally. "Should you wish to learn actual combat skills, you can come see me and I will train you."

"That's... a kind offer, considering," he croaked out. "Thank you." He held out his hand, and Luna took it, gripping it in a warrior's grasp.

Luna released it, and strode over the stage, where Lexa was talking angrily with Indra about their attempted assassins.

"Raven, are you alright?" Luna asked, concerned. Raven pressed her forehead against Luna's.

"I'm fine babe," she promised. "Thanks to your ninja skills."

"I will always protect you," Luna swore.

"I know." Luna took a moment to tune in to what Lexa was saying.

"I want every Azgedakru in Polis brought to me immediately, and I expect King Roan in the throne room answering for this treachery within the hour!" Lexa's eyes were full of anger. Her hand was wrapped around Clarke's, gripping tightly to assure herself that her wife was safe. "And I will see the boy Skaikru calls Wick. I want to make sure he played no role in this deception." She dismissed Indra who moved with purpose, directing guards to remove the bodies and round up Azgeda. Lexa turned immediately to Clarke and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I could have lost you," Luna heard her whisper. She decided that they could use some privacy, and obviously Raven had heard too, because she was lowering herself down into the arena with Luna after that. Luna helped her, lifting her effortlessly and keeping her hands on those thin hips even after she was safely on the ground.

"Although it was Heda I believe they were after, I did not enjoy seeing you that close to assassins." Luna complained, letting her face tuck into Raven's neck, and kissing the skin there gently. Raven's hands found their way into her hair, cradling her head, and keeping Luna tight against her.

"I'm fine babe," Raven whispered back.

"Even so, I want to keep you close from now on."

"How close?"

"Incredibly close," Luna specified. "This close." She tightened her grip more.

"Sounds like something I'll really enjoy," Raven told her.

"Hey, break it up," Octavia said, pushing them apart and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "We got a party to put together!"

"A party?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Yeah, a party. Your love muffin won, we should celebrate."

"Love muffin?" Luna asked.

"Skaikru lingo," Octavia explained. "You'll pick it up. Meanwhile, I enlisted some help with the Chancellor's approval. Monty and Harper got here an hour ago, and they set up the sound system with Heda's approval. We're having a rip roaring Skaikru bash."

Raven was suitably impressed. "They better not fuck up my system."

"Have some faith," Monty said from behind her. Raven spun around.

"Monty!" She cried, running to him and hugging him. "It's good to see you. And Harper," she said, hugging her in turn.

"How could we not come?" Monty asked. "When we heard Wick was challenging a grounder to a fight for you?"

"I worry about the spread of information on Earth," Raven grumbled, crossing her arms. "It was not a fight for my hand in marriage or anything. I mean seriously, what am I, a trophy?"

Monty held up his hands quickly. "That's why I had to come. Jasper and I took bets. I said you'd end up kicking Wick's ass yourself. But, I saw the match. You fight well," he complimented Luna, giving her a grin.

Raven reached over and tugged her closer.

"Mochof," Luna said to him, extending her hand. He shook it, Skaikru style, and Luna was glad Raven had taught her this the first night they met.

"This is Luna," Raven said, rather unnecessarily. "Luna, my friends Monty and Harper."

"It's good to meet you," Luna said cordially. "Raven, I don't wish to interrupt your reunion with your friends, but I must attend Heda. I am hesitant to leave her alone right now."

"Go," Raven pressed. "We'll find each other in the square once you are free."

Luna hesitated. "I also do not wish to leave you unprotected, with the possibility of another threat."

Octavia stepped forward. "I'll stay with her. We'll all stay together, in a group, and I will look out for them in your absence."

Luna gave her a hard stare, then nodded. "Very well, Oktevia kom Skaikru, I believe I can trust you. Indra tells me you are a born warrior. And Indra does not offer compliments lightly." Octavia bowed her head respectfully. "But be diligent in your duties. Reivon is very important to me. More than my own life."

"Sha, Luna. I will not fail you," Octavia promised.

"Reivon, please be careful," Luna requested.

"I will. And I'll see you soon. Go take care of Clarke and Lexa." Luna nodded, starting to back away, but Raven caught her hand and pulled her back, hands on both sides of her face when she drew her in for a deep kiss. "Ai hod yu in." Raven whispered to her when they parted.

"Sha, Skaigirl, ai hod yu in. Be safe. It was nice to meet you all, I hope I will see you later, at the Skaikru party," Luna offered. Monty gave her a nod, and then she was gone.

"Damn, Reyes, she's into you." Harper said approvingly.

"Yeah, I'm into her too." In her head she added, 'Hopefully tonight.'

* * *

Lexa had met with both Roan and Wick, and was satisfied that both had no knowledge of the attempted assassination. This was both reassuring and worrisome, since she had ruled out two possible traitors, but had no leads to follow.

She had sent Indra and the guards with Roan to round up the remaining Azgedakru, but she wasn't in a hurry to see them. Right now, she was wrapped around her niron, inspecting every inch of her perfect body.

"Lexa, I'm fine," Clarke argued. "I didn't get hurt."

"You are injured from our abrupt landing on the stage. I need to make sure you are otherwise unharmed."

Clarke giggled. "It's just a bruise. Not really an injury."

"Nevertheless," Lexa argued, kissing her bare abdomen slowly. "It is my sworn duty to protect my mate, and I take my duties very seriously."

"Do you always check for injury with your tongue?" Clarke asked, stifling a moan and running her fingers through Lexa's hair. "Because I have to say, I'm enjoying your bedside manner, Fisa."

Lexa raised one eyebrow at her, nipping her skin lightly with her teeth. "Shh, this is a serious exam."

Clarke held up her hands in mock surrender, letting Lexa continue on her downward path, pulling off clothing as she went. The blonde made sure to take her own panties off this time, since often Lexa grew frustrated at their presence and ripped them from her body, rendering them completely unusable. When she was bare below her wife, Lexa wasted no time, tongue finding Clarke's most sensitive area and plunging in. The first touch nearly set the blonde off instantly, so powerful was her want for this woman. Still, Lexa persevered, licking, sucking, and massaging an orgasm from Clarke that threatened to completely unravel her. In a matter of minutes, she lay panting and spent on their bed, as if she'd just run all the way from Arkadia.

Lexa laid her head on Clarke's bare thigh, absently running her fingertips over Clarke's skin as she let her now quieted mind wander to their current predicament. What to do about it?

"I wish I hadn't killed the second assassin," she murmured. "That would make things much easier."

"True, but he was attacking us, and you had to defend yourself."

"I was worried more for you, wife." Lexa admitted, kissing the skin beneath her head.

"Either way," Clarke countered. "I'm glad Luna was there. Otherwise, I'd probably be patching you up yet again."

"Luckily I have such a talented Fisa," Lexa said. "And one that is so good looking."

"Is that what you like about me, my looks?" Clarke asked in mock outrage.

"No, but I won't deny that I'm attracted to you either," Lexa shrugged. "I enjoy your looks and your body, but that is not what I fell in love with."

"Ok, I'm listening," Clarke prodded.

"I love your spirit, the fire within you. It's what drives you to protect the ones you love, your people."

"Our people," Clarke corrected her immediately.

"Sha, our people," Lexa agreed. "And your mind. It thinks three steps ahead of others around you. Moves and counter moves. Already, I'm guessing you have thought of a course of action and you are waiting to see if I will think of it as well."

Clarke's silence was the only answer she needed. "Out with it."

"You need a spy. And you already have a ready made one."

"Roan cannot be trusted. He must maintain face to stay in his position of power."

"Not Roan."

Lexa frowned. "Who else?"

"Echo," Clarke supplied. "She's proven to be loyal, at least in part, to Bellamy. She feels that she owes him her life for saving him from the mountain. No love lost between her and Nia, so her loyalty will be easy to win over. Bellamy saved her when inside Mount Weather, but your negotiations brought her out. Ergo, loyalty to you, to Bellamy, and by extension of both of you, to me."

Lexa nodded slowly. It was solid reasoning. "I should appoint you my official advisor. I am short one with Titus in the dungeons still."

"Is there progress with his training of the new Fleimkepa?" Clarke asked, running her fingers through Lexa's hair soothingly. She knew this was a topic that caused Lexa some discomfort, and she understood why. The Fleimkepas were a constant reminder that her life was not just her own, and that her death could come at any time. Contemplating mortality was not what either of them wanted so soon after their joining.

"He has selected Gaia kom Trikru to succeed him. She has been training under him for years already, and assures me she will be the best choice. She is also Indra's daughter."

"Really?" Clarke asked, surprised. "I didn't realize that Indra had family."

"She is a private person, and Gaia chose a different path than she did, although both chose to serve the Commander."

"Chose to serve you, you mean."

"No," Lexa responded. "Their loyalty is not to me, it is to the position. If my fight were over in the arena today, both would serve my chosen successor with just as much passion as they do now."

"Well I would not. You are the only Heda I choose to serve," Clarke said coyly, shifting out from under her. "How should I serve you right now, Heda?" She asked, standing next to the bed and biting her lower lip. Clarke knew this would drive Lexa crazy with need of her.

"Anything I wish?" Lexa asked her, a fiery glint in her eyes.

"Anything," Clarke promised vehemently.

Lexa shrugged out of what little clothing remained on her and rose from the bed gracefully. "I want you to kneel for me, Wanheda. Kneel like you did before the Kongeda, when you swore your fealty to me,"

Clarke did so, instantly, waiting before her expectantly, while Lexa looked her over with barely restrained glee.

"The great Wanheda kneels before me," she whispered.

"Sha," Clarke responded. "I pledge myself completely to you and your mercy, great Heda Leksa."

"Earn my mercy," Lexa commanded, taking one step closer to her. Clarke's mouth was watering in anticipation.

"I will do whatever Heda wishes. Whatever it takes," Clarke promised. Lexa couldn't resist the lure anymore and moved close enough to Clarke to wind her fingers through the blonde hair, and encourage her to lean in. Clarke held eye contact as she finally was close enough to reach that soft patch of hair, and what lay beyond it. She immediately latched on to Lexa's clit, mouth suctioned around it, tongue winding over it.

"Yes, Klark," Lexa moaned. "Just like that. But slower. I want to enjoy you." Clarke instantly slowed her movements, letting Lexa guide her mouth with the hand now wrapped around the back of her neck. They had never before experimented with this sort of power play, but Clarke found it incredibly arousing to see and feel how worked up Lexa got from it.

"No need to be gentle, Heda, I can handle a little force," she mumbled against the skin of Lexa's thigh.

Lexa shuddered slightly at her words, but took them in stride, stepping up to the challenge hidden in them.

"No talking, Klark kom Skaikru. You are mine now." Clarke nodded quickly, letting Lexa pull her tightly against her groin. "More," she commanded, rubbing herself over Clarke's slightly parted lips. She liked the feeling so much she continued for a few more moments, her wetness spreading over Clarke's chin, nose and upper lip. Clarke tilted her head slightly, making eye contact with Lexa, which made the Commander moan. She was unprepared for the vision of Clarke on her knees, committed fully to the task of giving her pleasure.

As if reading her mind, Clarke's lips once again found her clit and suckled, lapping gently with her tongue. Lexa had to break the eye contact herself when her lids closed with powerful sensations and her head tilted back. She kept one hand in Clarke's hair, to keep herself grounded as her body threatened to collapse from the onslaught of feeling.

"Klark," Lexa gasped out, legs shaking. The blonde knew what was coming, and welcomed it. She sucked harder, turning slightly with the awkward angle to try to take in some air without breaking contact. The tightening of Lexa's digits in her hair was the only warning when she came, hard, releasing over Clarke's chin and soaking her chest as well.

Lexa was aware she was holding Clarke too tightly now, and guided her wife backwards even as she slumped forward, unable to maintain her posture after such a powerful orgasm. Clarke reached up to grasp Lexa's hips, encouraging her to join her on the floor, which she did, somewhat inelegantly, kneeling with her and letting Clarke hold her.

"That was fun," Clarke said after a few minutes, when Lexa's heartbeat had returned to normal.

"Yeah?" Lexa asked her. "I know we hadn't discussed doing anything like that, and I never want to make you-" Clarke cut her off.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I will tell you if there's anything I don't feel comfortable with, and I hope you do the same. But never be afraid to tell me what you want or need," Clarke said easily. "The truth is, that was the hottest thing ever."

"It was? For you too?"

"Oh yeah," Clarke confirmed, looking at her with a wicked smile. "Maybe Wanheda will need you to kneel again for her too."

Lexa grinned. "That could be arranged."

* * *

Raven helped Monty finish tying in the sound system to her own workshop's solar panels. Then they left it to charge up in the afternoon sun, trusting it would get enough juice to hold out for a couple hours that evening.

He filled her in on what was happening at Arkadia, mostly what advancements they had made and which couples were getting married and having their contraceptive implants removed.

"It sounds like everyone is making a life down here, finally," Raven said happily.

Monty nodded. "Seems like you are finally, too."

Raven smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

"Luna seems nice," he prodded. "And it's not every day someone fights your ex for you honor. I mean, it's never happened to me."

Raven laughed. "I'm sure Harper would."

"I am the damsel type," Monty agreed. Raven hit his shoulder.

"I'm no damsel."

"I wouldn't dream of saying that," he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Raven had to admit it was nice getting to catch up with him for a few hours. Even if Octavia made her nervous with her hovering. She was taking this guard duty thing a bit too serious, in her opinion.

"Sit down," she complained, taking note of the girl's pacing.

"No," Octavia said, continuing her patrol. "A sekkon being given a task directly from a clan leader? It's a very big deal, and I intend to fulfill my promise to the best of my ability."

"I swear if she has you do this much longer, I'll end up going crazy."

"Can't have that, can we?" A teasing voice from behind her called. She turned with a smile to see Luna standing there.

"Hi babe," she greeted. "Lexa and Clarke doing ok?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Sha, they are fine. I had to wait outside Heda's quarters for quite some time while they," she cleared her throat. "Reconnected. Loudly."

Raven laughed. "Honeymoon phase."

"In any event, Heda is fine, and she is taking steps to ensure there are no other dissenters from the Ice Nation."

"Does that mean you're free for the rest of the evening?" Raven asked, wrapping her arms around Luna's neck eagerly. Octavia motioned the rest of them away, to give the two a bit of privacy.

"Mmm hmm, I'm all yours," Luna promised.

"You already were."

"True," Luna conceded. "But I must talk to you about something important before we join your friends."

"What is it?" Raven asked, frowning at her serious tone.

"Now that the threat to Heda has passed, my people are anxious to return home."

"I can imagine, it's hard to be away from home," Raven said sympathetically.

"I must accompany them, Reivon. I've been away from my duties for too long," Luna explained.

"You are Flokru's Heda. I had assumed at some point you'd have to go back," Raven agreed. "When do we leave?"

"I intend to make my trip quick, and return as Flokru's-" Luna stopped short, only just registering what Raven had said. "We?"

"Well yeah," Raven shrugged. "Unless you don't want me to come... oh shit I misread the signs, didn't I? This is you letting me down gently. Well-" Luna didn't give her a chance to really hit her stride in the rant that would inevitably have followed. Instead, she grabbed Raven around the waist and spun them around, gleeful.

"You would come with me?" Luna asked happily.

"Of course I would. If that's what you want."

"It is, Reivon. I want you wherever I am."

"Then let me pack and say my goodbyes. I hope you've got a lot of room, I have a lot of tools."

"Do you require them all for a short trip?" Luna asked, eyebrows raised.

"A short trip?" It was Raven's turn to be confused. "Don't you live with the Flokru?"

"Yes, but-" Luna trailed off. "Wait, you think I am asking you to leave your people and move?"

"I mean, aren't you?" Raven tossed up her hands.

"No, Reivon," Luna explained, realizing the miscommunication they've been having. "I only intend to return to Flokru long enough to transition a new Heda into the role, once one can be chosen. Then I will return to Polis as an Ambassador. I wouldn't ask you to leave your home and your family."

"But that's what you're doing, instead, then. My home is wherever you are. And now that I'm saying that out loud and not in my head, it sounds like way too much too fast, so feel free to ignore it," Raven blushed, looking away.

Luna didn't let her. She drew Raven's gaze back to her with a gentle tilt of her chin. "My home is wherever you are. So let's divide our time. A compromise. We will spend some time with my people, and we will come back to yours, where I will serve my people as Ambassador instead of Heda."

"That sounds perfect," Raven agreed, wrapping her arms around Luna's neck. "I'm excited to see your home."

"And I am happy to be able to share it with you. But first," she grinned. "I think the Skaikru have some sort of party?"

"Oh yeah, and I hope you came prepared to dance."

"Dancing is a way of life for Flokru. I will sweep you off your feet, Reivon," Luna promised.

"Too late," Raven muttered under her breath. Luna heard her, and in a playful move, wrapped an arm around her back and lifted her, catching her under the knees with the other arm. "I didn't mean literally," she said with a laugh.

"Let's go, Skaigirl," Luna said, still carrying her.

"Hey! Put me down!" she protested.

"No." Luna declined. "I've got you right where I want you." Raven gave her a grin and wrapped her arms around Luna's neck, letting the leader carry her back to the square where her friends were waiting. As the sun was going down, more people, grounders and Skaikru alike, had gathered, and Monty was putting the finishing touches on the sound system.

Abby and Kane stood talking to Clarke and Lexa. Indra and Octavia were off to the side, with Indra holding Blake. Raven thought it might be the only time she'd ever seen Indra with a smile on her face. Even Wick was there, sitting by a fire with a couple of his friends, arm wrapped protectively around his bruised chest. Luna didn't put her down until she had reached Clarke and Lexa.

"I know you aren't a big fan of horses, but isn't this a little extreme?" Clarke teased her.

"Haha," Raven answered sarcastically. "Just because your chick doesn't carry you around there's no reason to be jealous." 

"So," Lexa cleared her throat. "This Skaikru celebration, what are the traditions?"

"We just like to dance," Raven explained. "And drink. So it's mostly an excuse for that. Also, you are looking pretty 'commander-y'. I hope you don't expect we're just going to let you be all official and stoic?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

Raven gave Clarke a pointed look. "Help me out here, Clarke."

"You are going to dance with me, right?" Clarke asked Lexa innocently.

"I do not know your Skaikru dances."

Kane gave a small chuckle at her avoidance attempt.

"And we'll teach you. Don't worry," Raven added, putting a steadying hand on Lexa's shoulder. "We taught Lincoln. If he could do it, you two should have no problem."

Abby cut in. "Consider it another step forward in our people's union. Sharing celebration customs, Heda."

Luna and Lexa looked at each other. Luna shrugged. "I love to dance."

Lexa sighed as if she was being asked to sit through a full day of council meetings. "I will attempt it," she promised. "But only for you, Clarke."

The blonde gave her a happy smile. The sound system crackled to life, with a rather loud squeak, which Monty corrected quickly with an apology. Then music was flowing, and Octavia pulled Lincoln out to what they were calling the dance floor, but was really just a section of the square that had been cleared.

"Oh Clarke," Raven goaded. "They're playing our song!" The blonde laughed, and let Raven tug her out to join the pair.

"Coming?" Clarke asked Lexa.

She hesitated. "Maybe we'll just observe to start?" She looked to Luna for support.

"Sha," Luna said easily, sensing Lexa's discomfort.

Raven shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

The first song gave way to something faster, and Raven became more confident as she settled into the rhythm. After two more songs, Luna and Lexa were still on the sidelines. Monty handed them both cups of his brew, which was surprisingly better than usual, and went down easy. They were both feeling pretty good when the beat changed, and became more sensual.

Raven leaned forward so Clarke could hear her over the music. "Hey, go with this, ok?" Clarke looked confused but nodded. Raven spun, backing up into Clarke, and writhing her hips. Clarke quickly figured out her game plan, and went with it instantly, knowing if this didn't get Lexa to the dance floor, nothing would. Her hands fell to Raven's waist, and she closed her eyes, letting Raven's hips lead them. She knew exactly how it must look, and she wasn't surprised at all when Lexa's hands spun her away from Raven and held her close. She recognized the annoyed growl and tried not to smirk. When she opened her eyes, it was to Lexa's fiery gaze.

Meanwhile, Luna had taken Clarke's place behind Raven, one arm around her waist, the other moving her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

"I think I could get the hang of this Skaikru dancing."

Raven grinned, grinding herself roughly on Luna's groin, and reveling in the sound she made, somewhere between a groan and a strangled moan.

"Mmm, show me whatcha got then," Raven challenged. Luna leaned forward, and sucked her earlobe roughly, making Raven cry out.

"It's a lot like foreplay," Luna said when she'd released it. "So I think I'll manage just fine."

"Yes," Raven choked out, letting Luna's hands caress her and hold her tightly. She turned, facing the other woman and they spent the next two songs dancing closely together, stealing the occasional kiss. Raven finally needed a break and led Luna off the floor, snagging a cup from Monty on their way.

"Whew," Raven said, wiping a slightly sweaty brow. "That was fun, but my leg needed a break." She took a long drink from the cup, and offered it to Luna, who shook her head.

"I needed a break too. Your Skaikru dancing is... intense," she settled on finally. Raven smirked.

"A little worked up, babe?" she teased.

"Can you blame me?" Luna responded easily without a trace of embarrassment. "If you could feel the way if feels to be me having you against me, you'd be the same way."

"I already do," Raven admitted. "Anytime you're close to me." Luna grinned, and kissed her deeply.

"How long does this party last?" Luna asked. Raven shrugged.

"Until people get bored or too drunk to dance. A few hours maybe. Why?" she asked, finishing her cup.

"Because it's the only thing stopping me from taking you straight to my chambers," Luna answered.

"Oh, we are totally entitled to leave early. After all, you did win the challenge today," the mechanic pointed out with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Would you like to dance some more, instead Reivon?" Luna asked her.

"Not even a little." She looked out to the floor, where Abby and Kane were dancing expertly, everyone else looking on with cheers of encouragement. "I think if we leave now, no one will even try to stop us." She stood and offered a hand to Luna, who took it and didn't let it go as they headed back to the tower. When the lift started moving, Luna backed her against the wall, kissing her neck and running her hands under Raven's shirt.

"Oh, the things I wish to do with you, Skaigirl," Luna whispered.

"Nope," Raven said, pulling back and resting a finger on Luna's protesting lips. "Tonight, I get to take care of you. If that's ok," she added.

"Sha," Luna agreed, wrapping her arms around Raven. When the lift stopped, she led her out and down the corridor to her chambers. Raven was kissing her before the doors could even shut. Luna was happy to oblige her, lifting her easily and carrying her to the bed.

"I think I am supposed to be doing the whole 'man' thing," Raven pointed out.

"I see no men here, Reivon."

"Ok, true," Raven conceded. "But you know, with the whole taking control thing."

"Or you could just be yourself. That's who I love."

Raven smiled, cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Yeah, I could do that."

Luna moved closer to her on the bed, brushing Raven's hair back and kissing down the column of her neck. Raven hummed, enjoying the sensation, but didn't let herself get wrapped up and distracted. She pulled away after a few moments, much to Luna's disappointment.

"Is that not ok?" The leader asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's more than ok," Raven assured her. "But I really want to make you feel as good as you made me feel yesterday."

"You have a good head start from that dance," Luna said, turning a light shade of pink.

"Liked that, huh?" Raven smirked.

"Sha. Can you blame me?"

"No, feeling you against me turns me on too."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Luna whispered, nuzzling her face against Raven's neck once more.

"You are so distracting," Raven moaned out, "And just when I was going to dance for you again."

Luna stopped instantly. "I like the idea of you dancing for me, Skaigirl."

"You're gonna really love this," Raven promised. "A private dance."

Luna bit her lip. The prospect was very appealing.

"Fair warning, it's better with music, which we don't have."

Luna stood quickly, crossing the room to the balcony and throwing the doors wide. The party was still going strong below them, and the sound carried up. Luna spread her arms wide, gesturing.

"Perfect," Raven told her. "Now, how about..." She got off the bed, grabbing a small chair by the desk and dragging it to the center of the room. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to it.

"Dancing usually requires one to be standing," Luna argued.

Raven shook her head. "Not this kind."

"More Skaikru traditions?"

"Something like that."

Luna finally took a seat, looking up at Raven expectantly. The mechanic leaned over to kiss Luna, who pulled her down into her lap, kissing her. Raven leaned back slightly.

"Naughty. You aren't supposed to touch me, but maybe we'll forgo that rule, just for tonight," Raven suggested, enjoying the way Luna's busy hands traced paths over her skin.

"What kind of dancing doesn't allow touch?" Luna grumbled.

Raven grinned. "This kind." The music switched, and Raven listened for a half beat, deciding it was fairly appropriate, if perhaps a little slow for her taste. But slow seemed to be the speed at which Luna preferred to operate, so maybe it was fitting for their relationship after all.

Matching the rhythm, Raven ground down, making Luna groan with pleasure. Her hands tightened on Raven's hips, holding her in place.

"Not uh," Raven protested, removing Luna's hands. "We're only just getting started." She tugged on the hem of Luna's shirt. "Off?" she asked. Luna nodded and whipped it off before Raven could blink. Raven raised one eyebrow in appreciation. She stood, planting a foot on each side of the chair, and pushing her chest forward so she just barely brushed against Luna's face. Luna reached for her again, but Raven was faster this time, pulling back before she she could make contact. "Hands at your side if you can't behave." Luna did as she was told, and Raven spun around, resuming her previous seat on top of Luna, gyrating her hips and pressing her back against Luna's front. She let her head fall backwards, resting against Luna's shoulder, and Luna's lips were instantly at her neck

Raven hummed in approval, and she could feel Luna's answering grin against her skin.

"I hope you weren't too set on the no touching rule," Luna whispered. Her hands dipped under Raven's shirt, and the mechanic did not stop her this time. She arched her back, pushing her chest into Luna's wandering hands. Her shirt came off, and she was beyond caring. Although her dance was intended to turn Luna on, it had the unintended consequence of doing the same to herself, so she wasn't disappointed in the least when Luna bent her forward, supporting her weight in her arms, and kissed her naked back.

Raven shifted, seeking more contact, and Luna moved them both off the chair and onto their knees.

"Luna," she panted out, her hips still moving. Luna was quick to move her hands down, unbuttoning Raven's pants, and sliding into them. Raven moaned at the first contact, then almost cried in frustration when Luna pulled back.

"Relax, niron," she soothed. Her hands were at Raven's hips, pushing the material down to give her space, and then blissfully, they were back where the mechanic wanted her most.

"Yes," Raven whispered. Luna's quick fingers danced across her, feeling how ready she was, and then Luna was thrusting into her, holding her chest tightly with one hand, and Raven nearly forgot to breathe. This was vastly different from Luna's usual slow build up, all instinct and pure need. Raven was thoroughly enjoying this new side of Luna, who was now whispering lowly in her ear.

"Skaigirl, you feel so good for me."

Raven could only nod; Luna seemed to take that as a good sign, because her thrusts were deeper and harder, leaving Raven shaking and having trouble supporting herself. Luna's arm wrapped around her midsection, holding her upright as she continued the onslaught. Raven reached behind her, holding the back of Luna's head, trying to keep her close. Luna was kissing and sucking at her neck roughly, which under normal circumstances might have ticked Raven off, but now was just turning her on.

"More," Raven demanded, grinding against Luna's front.

"Do you think you can handle more?"

Raven nodded emphatically.

Luna slid another finger in on the next thrust, and Raven ground down on her hand, letting out a shriek.

"Luna," Raven groaned out. "I'm going to..."

"Sha," Luna agreed. "I know, niron. Come for me." A few short thrusts later, Raven did, nearly howling with pleasure as Luna slowed her fingers and slid out. Her now freed hand went under Raven's legs, and in a slightly ungraceful move, she stood and lifted Raven, who was panting and still recovering.

"Hey, where are you...?" Raven trailed off.

"Shusha," Luna soothed. "Just to the bed, niron. You will be be more comfortable there. Your leg must be sore." 

"Worth it," Raven said instantly. Luna grinned, laying her down gently. Raven gripped her shoulder and pulled Luna down on top of her, much to the woman's surprise and delight. She spun their positions until she rested on top of the Flokru leader, legs splayed out and straddling her.

"Now," Raven continued. "I believe you skipped the line again, because it was definitely my turn."

"No turns. I want to have you all the time," Luna demanded.

"Maybe later." Raven said offhandedly. "Ok, definitely later," she amended.

"Is that a promise, Reivon?" Luna asked.

"Mmm hmm. But first, will you relax and let me take care of you?"

"Sha," Luna agreed. Raven smiled down at her, and leaned in to kiss her. Luna's hands weaved into her hair, keeping their lips together, as if Raven could somehow want to stop kissing her. The mechanic was content to stay just as she was, wrapped up the woman beneath her, trying to push every feeling into their deep kisses. Eventually, she had to break away to take in enough breath, and found Luna just the same, panting and looking needy below her. Raven let her fingertips trail from Luna's waist down further, coming to a stop at the buckle of her pants.

"May I?" Raven asked shyly. Luna nodded instantly, letting Raven unclip them and pull them down, assisting with a chuckle when she got hung up tugging them over curvy hips. She had to stop, realizing that Luna was still wearing her shoes. They came off quickly, thrown haphazardly away. Finally Raven was victorious, letting out a low 'whoop!' when she got the offending article all the way off. Sufficiently happy with her progress, she looked down at her prize. Luna had propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Raven with clear lust in her eyes. But, true to her word, she didn't move, letting Raven set the pace. The Skaigirl's eyes flicked down over her fully exposed body, and Luna let her look, not showing any signs of embarrassment or nervousness at the situation.

Conversely, Raven was incredibly nervous, bordering on scared. This was completely new territory for her, and her confidence was failing her. Luna seemed to read her mind, like always, and pulled Raven down to lay beside her, facing each other. The leader's hands smoothed her hair back and stroked her face, comforting in a way Raven couldn't put words to.

"You are uncomfortable," Luna noted, kissing her forehead gently.

"No," Raven said honestly. "Just... out of my element and unsure."

"We can stay just like this," Luna offered, wrapping an arm around Raven's shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"No, we can't." Raven responded instantly. "Because there's nothing I want more than to make you feel good. I just... need you to help me."

"Whatever you need, Reivon, I will give to you."

"Will you show me? How you like to be touched?" Raven asked, cheeks reddening at her own words.

"Sha," Luna whispered back, kissing her cheek. "Give me your hand?" Raven held it out, and Luna kissed her palm gently, reverently, before wrapping her fingers around Raven's and moving their joined hands downwards. She stopped just before they made contact, just to meet Raven's eyes with her own. Raven gave a nod and a smile, and Luna cupped her hand around herself, letting out an involuntary moan when Raven's slightly cold hand hit her overheated skin.

Raven marveled at the feel of Luna. She'd barely touched her, and she could feel the heat and wetness beneath her fingers. It was intoxicating to know that she caused this reaction. She dragged her fingertips back and forth slightly, enjoying the way Luna groaned and her hand shook against Raven's own. She took a few long moments to trace across the valleys and ridges, getting to know Luna. She watched the other woman's reactions when she touched lightly, or applied more pressure, and when she moved up slightly and found her straining clit, Luna bit her own lip to keep from calling out. Her eyes were screwed shut, and Raven grinned slightly at her reaction. She did it again, and again Luna restrained herself.

"Feel free to be loud, babe," Raven encouraged. "Let me know if I'm doing this right."

"You are doing well," Luna promised, words coming out in a breathy whisper. Her hand around Raven's pressed down seeking more contact, and Raven was quick to oblige, using her thumb to draw circles around the bud. The effect was instantaneous. Luna stiffened, hid her face in Raven's shoulder and gasped, muffling the sound with Raven's skin. Her hand gripped Raven's hard, stopping her movements as she shook and panted against the mechanic.

"Babe?" Raven asked quietly. "Are you alright? Did you just..."

"Sha," Luna responded. "I did warn you that your dance inspired me."

Raven grinned, smoothing back Luna's hair with her free hand so she could see her face.

"Don't look too smug, Skaigirl," Luna groused. "I'm not usually this easy."

"I'm not smug," Raven argued. "Just happy. Besides, that was only round one."

"Do you have more plans for me, Reivon?" Luna asked. Raven nodded quickly, kissing her and moving her body downward.

"Yes, unless you don't like oral sex?" Raven asked, turning her words from the previous night back onto her.

Luna hummed in approval, giving Raven a nod. "Sha, but you don't have to do that, just because I did."

"Would you relax and let a girl do what she wants?" Raven frowned up at her. Luna held her hands up in surrender.

"My apologies, Niron. Please, do as you wish."

"Mochof," Raven responded cordially, before lowering her mouth and kissing Luna's core.

"No, thank you," Luna said, letting her head fall back and giving herself over to the feeling of Raven's tentative tongue probing her.

Raven was unsure what she expected, having not given it much thought before diving in. She was unprepared for just how enjoyable it was to feel Luna this intimately, listen to her quiet moans as she explored. It was powerful, knowing she could reduce this strong woman to a quivering, needy mess below her. And forget every food she'd eaten since she'd been on Earth, this was her new favorite flavor. Raven had just decided she'd never leave the juncture of Luna's legs when she cried out, gripping Raven's hair tightly, almost too tightly, truth be told. Raven looked up at her. She was whispering incoherently, trying to move Raven with her hands in her hair.

"What do you need?" Raven asked, stroking her thigh. "Tell me what you need," she nearly begged.

"Inside, please Reivon, inside."

Raven gently parted her, and felt along her slit, until she found what she was looking for and slid one finger in easily. If she thought Luna was warm to the touch, this was like being in the spring all over again, wet and hot, and Luna was clearly enjoying it, judging from the cry that left her lips.

'Speaking of lips,' Raven thought. She lowered her mouth again, still thrusting in and out of her girl slowly, and wrapped hers around Luna's clit.

Luna sucked in a hard breath, holding it as Raven applied a gentle suction and licked it strongly. Luna's legs shook and she released the air from her lungs in a rush, screaming out her pleasure. Raven was careful to bring her down slowly, still leaving gentle kisses over her swollen sex. Luna finally came back to awareness and pulled her back up, holding her securely.

"You learn quickly, niron," Luna murmured tiredly against Raven's neck. Raven tightened her hold, keeping Luna as close as possible.

"I had a good teacher."

Luna just mumbled against her in Trigedasleng, beyond making sense. Raven ran her hands over Luna's back, humming deep in her throat. Luna was asleep within minutes, snoring lightly, and still clutching Raven's shoulders. Raven fought against sleep for a while longer, looking down at Luna, and feeling the rise and fall of her breathing against her own skin. In the morning, they would prepare for their journey to Flokru, and Raven wasn't sure what else would await them. Life could be hard on the ground. But at the very least, they would face it together, and that was enough for now.

* * *

A/N: I intend for the rest of this fic to be short glimpses into scenarios from the rest of the series. We'll see how that plays out. If you are reading this, thank you for sticking it out through the longest chapter of my life. You the real MVP.


End file.
